Sweet princess
by Bax Fis
Summary: When Jenny's home world is conquered by a brutal and powerful artificer, she chooses her family and Aldebaran over remaining with friends. But Bucky's not taking his first mate's defection lying down and he starts a mission to be the hero and save the princess.
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired after marathon reading the BOH web series. You shouldn't need to have read the series for this story to make sense but that's where the context and many of the characters come from. Also the fic is written in script style of the web series.

Minor spoilers, skip this paragraph if you're concerned: Toying with the idea of Jenny and Sarradel as a couple and how that might happen. In the web series Jenny's a princess (of course she is). Sarradel's a nasty Aldebaran villain (commits rape, murder, opera . . .). Nota bene, this is just me mucking around, Sarradel never showed any interest in Jenny. There are a fair few time jumps so prepare yourself for a bumpy ride.

This is my first fic and R&R is welcome (assumes brace position).

 _Edit: Fixed a typo and also changed the rating to T, may warrant a change to M for later chapters._

Warning: Sexual content; questionable consent; abusive; violence; swearing. Nothing too explicit but please don't read if such content is likely to offend/disturb you.

All (hopefully recognizable) characters and random quotes are copyright to their respective owners.

 **Edit June 23: Chapter 2 was a bit of a tome so I have split it into several more manageable chunks as separate chapters (2–4). Sorry if this is confusing. New material is in Chapter 5. **

* * *

**Prequel**

 **Apartment, Genus – _Past_**

The small apartment is basic but neat with minimal decoration. Morning light spills into the kitchen and adjoined living area. It's a non-work day; Bucky and Jenny are sipping hot drinks over the remains of a late breakfast as they read respective publications from data pads. They're both dressed simply and casually. Jenny is leaning over the table facing Bucky, her chin propped up on a hand and her thick hair falling forward. Bucky gives her a surreptitious look.

Bucky: Jen . . .

Jenny flicks her gaze up to him. There's a knock at the door. Jenny is closer; she glances around and slides wordless off her stool then heads to the door. Bucky looks back to his data pad, frowning slightly.

Jenny opens the door to a courier standing with a data pad and a large box on a hover cart behind him. The courier looks up from his data pad as the door is opened. He does a double take at Jenny then smiles widely. Jenny stands in the doorway with a bland look of mild resignation.

Courier: (brightly) Good morning! I have a delivery here for . . .

He pauses to glance at his data pad. He frowns then looks back at Jenny.

Courier: Ah, a delivery for, um, Her Royal Highness Princess Jennifer of the planet Aldebaran?

Jenny: (flat) Yes.

Courier: (looking at her questioningly) Are you really a princess?

Jenny: Yes.

Courier: Of a whole planet?

Jenny: Yes.

He gives her a quick once over then glances over her shoulder at the Spartan apartment. He notices Bucky for the first time; Bucky looks up with a slightly unfriendly expression, still holding his mug. The courier starts back.

Courier: Ah, so is he a prince?

Jenny has to fight to keep the smirk off her face.

Jenny: (voice level) He's a captain.

The courier looks back at Bucky a little nervously. Bucky gives him a brief nod with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He takes a sip off his drink. The courier pulls his head back out of Bucky's line of sight and looks at Jenny again.

Courier: (business like) I need a paw print here.

He offers her the data pad and Jenny reaches over.

Courier: (making small talk) So Aldebaran's not a very rich planet then?

Jenny: Aldebaran is one of the richest and most powerful planets in this quadrant.

Courier: Oh.

Jenny gives him a smile and pushes the data pad back.

Jenny: It's the one where all the uptight witches come from.

Courier: * _Oh*_ . . .

The courier doesn't seem inclined to do anything other than stare at her. Jenny finally raises an eyebrow.

Jenny: May I please have the delivery now?

Courier: (jumping) Yes! Of course! (turning the cart) Just let me, um, get this. Please, allow me miss, um, your Highness.

Jenny steps back into the apartment as he awkwardly maneuvers the cart. As the courier continues to struggle she tries to assist but isn't able to do much as he politely blocks her from helping.

Jenny: (a little exasperated) Buck?

The courier looks up.

Courier: Wha . . . ?

Bucky puts down his mug and data pad and hops away from the table. He walks briskly over and authoritatively grabs the package, lifting it easily off the cart and setting it on a table. The courier is staring at him. Bucky glances at him with an attempt at a more friendly smile.

Bucky: Thanks.

Courier: Wow, you're Bucky O'Hare, right?

Jenny sighs.

Bucky: Yep.

Courier: Really?

Bucky: No.

Bucky grabs the controls of the cart and steers it to the door.

Bucky: Well, thanks again. Enjoy the rest of your deliveries.

He practically pushes the courier out of the door with his cart.

Bucky: Bye.

He closes the door on the still gaping courier. Bucky turns to Jenny, who's examining the package.

Jenny: It's from the Queen . . . my mother; I think. It has the royal seal. (frowning) I wasn't notified of anything.

Bucky: A mysterious packaged from Aldebaran? Check for poisoned darts.

Jenny gives him an unimpressed look. She turns back to the package and opens the top, lifting out a large gem. Bucky watches as she stares at the gem with an unfocused look. She frowns.

Jenny: (uncertain) It * _is*_ from the Queen and, um, apparently . . . it's my birthday.

Bucky: It's not your birthday. I know when your birthday is, first of the first, easy.

Jenny: (still looking at the gem) That's just when the Sisterhood assigns birthdays to orphans. I have, I * _had*_ , no idea when my actual birthday was.

Bucky: Um, happy birthday?

Jenny: (amused; smiling gently) Thank you.

Bucky strolls over. Jenny has set aside the gem and begun to peer curiously into the package proper.

Bucky: So, what did she get you? (under his breath; muttering) Please not tea . . .

Jenny's upper body has disappeared into the package as she rummages around. Bucky smiles amusedly at her.

Bucky: You'd better stop bending over like that soon or I'm going to get ideas.

Jenny snorts from inside the package.

Jenny: (muffled) It's not * _your*_ birthday.

She reappears a moment later with her arms full of heavy brocaded cloth. She drags the material away from the package and out onto the table. It spills over the table's edges as Jenny tries to arrange it in a coherent way.

Bucky: (frowning) There sure is a lot of it. What is it?

Jenny has given up trying to get the cloth properly straight and steps beside Bucky to contemplate it. Some structure can be seen; there are long trailing sleeves and the many folds of an expansive skirt.

Jenny: They're Aldebaran ceremonial robes; * _royal*_ Aldebaran ceremonial robes. Just when does she expect me to wear this?

Bucky: (grinning) How about now? Could be fun getting you out of that.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. She turns back to the dress and runs a hand over the material.

Jenny: I've never owned anything like this. These robes probably cost more than this entire apartment complex.

She pauses, frowning.

Jenny: Do you have any idea how long it took me to save up enough for my battle armor?

Bucky: Actually I thought you got given that when you passed an exam or something.

Jenny: I earned the right to wear it but I still had to buy it. It costs a lot. All armor has to be specially made for that individual.

Bucky: I noticed it fit you pretty well.

Jenny: Can you please be serious?

Bucky: Oh I am serious. (he gets another look from Jenny) Fine, sorry. But what's the problem, Jen?

Jenny is looking at the dress again.

Jenny: It's just . . . the Queen, she's asked me to spend more time on Aldebaran. Think this gift is part of that. She wants me to be the princess. I'm not a princess, Buck. Nobody cared what upstart moggy Jenny did, but for Princess Jennifer there are all these expectations.

Bucky steps closer and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Bucky: Hey, I'm pretty sure you can handle any of their expectations.

Jenny turns to look at his hand; she reaches around and places her own over it then looks away with a troubled expression.

Jenny: (sighing) I think Thomas was right when he said I wasn't ready to hear that I'm the princess.

She abruptly looks up.

Jenny: Oh my stars, this means it's his birthday as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Formal gardens, Aldebaran palace – _Present_**

A steady rain pelts the tiles of a large, open courtyard and knocks petals from the blossoms of a gnarled cherry tree. There's a sudden rush of movement as a body crashes through the lower bows of the tree and lands heavily on the tiles amongst a flurry of small sticks and broken blossoms. Tommy rolls as he lands, ending up splayed on his back and gasping as the rain continues. The young Aldebaran king is full spell gem-bedecked armor and robes, but his robes are torn and several gems are cracked. His white fur is dirty from the fall and his thick grey hair is disheveled but he's still obviously handsome.

Tommy coughs hard then struggles to push himself upright. He's hunched on his knees with his head dropping when a figure in dark armor and a helm that conceals his face appears through the haze of rain. Sarradel stops to regard the struggling Tommy.

Sarradel: Don't get up little king and maybe I won't kill you.

Tommy forces his grimace of pain into a cocky smile and opens his green eyes. He leans heavily on one knee and rises unsteadily, breathing hard and grinning through gritted teeth at Sarradel. His purple gems flash, the broken ones sparking.

Tommy: You think it's going to be that easy?

Tommy suddenly launches himself forward, swinging his glowing claws towards Sarradel. Sarradel slips into an easy fighting stance. The inky black gems set in his armor flare with darkness and he blocks the strike almost casually, throwing Tommy back again. Tommy lands more heavily than before, ending up in an awkward pile. Sarradel stalks slowly over to him. He looks down impassively as Tommy groans on the ground then swings back his heavy boot and lands a hard kick to Tommy's stomach. Tommy gasps and curls up around the hit.

Sarradel: I've wasted enough time here. Know when you're beaten.

Sarradel turns and starts to walk away. There's the sound of scraping behind him then a blast of purple light glances of his helm. Sarradel spins around. Tommy has dragged himself up onto an elbow and his other arm is extended from the strike. He grins again.

Tommy: (strained) Mum always said I was a slow learner. Sis was the smart one.

Sarradel's pale blue eyes can be seen to narrow through his dented helm. Tommy pulls back his arm for another strike but Sarradel is quicker, he gestures and Tommy is yanked into the air. Tommy gasps and his body convulses as dark tendrils snake along his limbs and torso. After a moment he hangs limply in mid-air with numerous black wires twisting through his flesh.

Sarradel pulls off his helm, he appears uninjured. His features are unusually sharp and angular for an Aldebaran, with thick wrinkles around his large ears and an extremely fine covering of platinum blond fur. He wipes irritatedly at his blocky muzzle and large, slanted eyes as the rain hits him.

Sarradel: (harsh) And you can join your witch mother soon.

Tommy is twitching, he looks in severe pain. Sarradel turns his damaged helm over in his hands then violently throws it away, sending it crashing through the fallen blossoms and rain puddles. Sarradel turns to leave again and Tommy makes a croaking gasp.

Tommy: H-hey!

Sarradel glares back over his shoulder incredulously. Tommy is struggling to look at him.

Tommy: (slurred) Did-did anyone everrr t-t-tell you you're 'han ugly bar-bastard?

Sarradel is still staring at Tommy when a couple of running figures appear. Sarradel's head snaps around as two armored Aldebaran's skid to a panting halt in front of him. One addresses him subserviently.

Aldebaran: (panting) My-my Lord, the prince and the queen are gone. We believe they have taken a warp-capable ship. We couldn't find you . . .

She trails off under Sarradel's hard stare. Behind Sarradel, Tommy makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and gasp.

Tommy: * _Haaa*_ -ha, got ya'. (muttering) Mum always said I was the sneaky one.

Tommy suddenly slumps, looking completely exhausted. Sarradel slowly turns to Tommy again as the rain continues around them.

* * *

 **Apartment complex, Genus**

The up-market complex is set in the large central city of Genus. It's pleasant despite the city location. Dapped morning light shines through the tall surrounding trees into a large, high-ceiling, sparsely furnished upper-level apartment. In the simple bedroom a topless Bucky yawns and stretches awake, sitting up in bed and blinking his pink eyes. There's a tightly curled form amongst the blankets beside him. Bucky rubs lazily at the rumpled green fur of his lean torso and smiles drowsily down at the still sleeping Jenny, who's coiled gracefully in a nest of bedding. After a moment he reaches over and runs his fingers through her thick tumble of pink hair. Jenny opens her green eyes to slits to look at him as he strokes her.

Bucky: Hey. Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?

Jenny huffs quietly and closes her eyes. Bucky moves to stroke the blankets off her shoulder. Jenny rolls away from him onto her back and Bucky drops down to nuzzle into her neck. Jenny huffs again.

Jenny: (with closed eyes) Oh Buck, you know this is the only sleep-in I get all week.

Bucky shoves the rest of the blankets away and shifts over her.

Bucky: (muffled) You don't need to get up.

Jenny's thickly-lashed eyes are still closed. She smiles indulgently and drapes her arms over Bucky's hunched shoulders then wraps a long white leg around his hip.

Jenny: Aye-aye sir.

Bucky: (coming up for air) You're the best damn first mate ever.

Jenny starts to thrum.

* * *

Jenny steps out into the main apartment wearing a light robe. The apartment has elements of a ryokan, with almost Spartan furniture and simple decorations. Jenny stretches languidly then pads over to the large window and peers out to where a light drizzle is beginning to fall. She wrinkles her nose in distaste.

Jenny moves to a bench and begins to gather together implements for making tea. She pauses when reaching for a second cup and glances to the open door of the bedroom. Bucky can be seen sprawled on his front amongst rumpled blankets. Jenny gives a quiet hum of amusement and puts back his cup.

Jenny: (to herself) Oh * _now*_ he's sleepy.

She rubs absently at a small circular scar on her wrist, smiling.

Jenny moves to sit cross-legged on a couch; holding a steaming cup and looking out at the now thick rain. She frowns and drops her gaze from the window, glancing at a stick of cherry blossom in a modest vase on the low table in front of her. The blossoms have all fallen and lie strewn on the table, leaving a starkly bare branch in the vase. Jenny frowns harder then winces and puts her free hand on her stomach.

* * *

 **United Animals Coalition Chairman's audience room, Genus**

Fritz sits at the head of the large conference table which dominates the audience room that connects to his Chairman's office. It's a pleasant space, with windows making up three walls and offering expansive views over the busy city from the tall UAC building, but the gathered group looks stern and serious. Outside it rains heavily. Fritz is meeting with a select group consisting of half a dozen high ranking Aldebaran's with Bucky in-tow. They seem to be part of the way through a meeting; a neatly uniformed Bucky is speaking.

Bucky: Honestly, we were lucky last time. He's ridiculously powerful and he's not stupid. I don't see us getting that close again without a good plan.

Fritz is immaculately dressed, with an expensive suit over his tall frame and simple kippah pinned between his long ears. The middle-aged grey rabbit looks around enquiringly.

Fritz: Okay, we need a plan. So, he's a right bastard and he appears to have near enough complete control of Aldebaran. What else do we know about him? What does he want apart from world domination? What can we use against him?

There's silence amongst the Aldebaran's for a few moments. A slightly rumpled but stoic Queen Artemisia finally speaks. She's dressed in simple armor with her thick red dreadlocks pulled back in a loose ponytail away from her angular, tan-furred face.

Artemisia: He has professed to aspire to rule over Aldebaran. His goal is to make the Aldebaran people "proper". He believes the only way to peaceful and moral society is with an absolute ruler who keeps the populace in fear-based obedience.

Fritz: * _Right*_ . . . and of course this absolute ruler has to be him.

Artemisia: Possibly not. He wanted Harrison as an heir, someone to achieve his vison.

Jenny is wearing full armor. She has been sitting next to Bucky with a vacant expression and speaks without looking at anyone in particular.

Jenny: (quietly) He wanted mother on his side as well, and he used Felicia to legitimize himself.

Fritz: (listing) Prince Harrison, Queen Katrina, Princess Felicia, and now King Thomas. So, he likes royalty?

Artemisia looks over quickly.

Jenny: (under her breath) Queen Zoda . . .

Jenny looks at Fritz and speaks more strongly.

Jenny: He likes power. He wanted mother and Harrison because of their power; he wanted Felicia because he could set her up as a puppet ruler. He would have happily killed us all when we threatened him. We * _can't*_ leave mother and Tommy with him.

Jenny's face is grim. There's a moment's silence after she finishes speaking.

Fritz: Getting them back may not currently be an option. As far as I can see he's got everything he wants, except possibly Harrison.

Artemisia speaks quickly.

Artemisia: (flat) My son is not a bargaining tool.

Fritz: (serious) I wouldn't even suggest something like that. I just want to understand this guy. Right now we don't seem to have much to work with.

Jenny looks around at the closed faces, becoming uncharacteristically passionate.

Jenny: We can't do nothing! This isn't only about my mother and brother; it's our entire world he's taken. All he knows is how to destroy.

She starts slightly and looks down. Bucky has placed his hand over hers. He strokes her gently with his thumb. Jenny looks over at his concerned face. Bucky keeps her gaze for a moment then turns to address the group.

Bucky: (authoritative) He's theatrical and a risk taker; that's something we can use. And he's still just one guy. Superpowers or not, he's got a whole planet to keep inline. He's brutal but he didn't throw away the existing power structures last time he tried to take over, he subverted them. From what we can gather he's showing off Katrina and Tommy as captives to demoralize the populous. (glances briefly at Jenny) I think he'll keep them alive because they're more useful as a demonstration of his power that way. Like Jenny said, he used Felicia to legitimize himself before. What we need to do is figure out how to play on his aspirations, they're a weakness. (looks at Fritz) I can pull together a strike force that will get us onto Aldebaran. If we're on-planet at least we have a chance.

Bucky stops, looking around the room. Jenny's jaw has dropped open slightly and she's staring at him. Fritz looks hard at Bucky.

Fritz: Start readying whatever you think appropriate for a stealth mission but I want this clear, I'm not authorizing any course of action that will endanger more people until we have a plan that has a chance of working.

Fritz looks over to Jenny.

Fritz: Jenny, I'm putting you on leave. You're too personally involved in this.

Jenny appears as if she's about to protest but then frowns and drops her head.

Jenny: I understand and accept this decision.

Fritz: Thank you Jenny.

* * *

 **Apartment complex, Genus**

Jenny walks into the empty apartment alone. The heavy rain has darkened the day and the apartment is shadowy; Jenny looks around then presses on a light. She wanders over to the window and gazes absently forward. Jenny's reflection in the window blinks back at her. She hugs herself.

* * *

 **Royal apartments, Aldebaran palace – _Past_**

It's early evening at the Aldebaran palace. Jenny, Tommy, and Harrison are in a relaxed state. Tommy plays with Harrison in a traditionally female role while Jenny works at the large desk looking like a classic father. Harrison is running around with the boundless energy of an approximately seven year old. The kitten bears a strong resemblance to Tommy except for his cream and seal-point coloration and blue and gold eyes. Tommy grabs Harrison around the waist and lifts him into the air as he tries to rush past.

Tommy: (to Harrison) Alright, quieten down. You'll need to go to bed soon.

Harrison isn't fazed. He thrashes out of the hold, forcing Tommy to place him gently down or risk dropping him. Harrison grabs his father's waist in a rough embrace.

Harrison: (breathless) Tell me a story!

Tommy: (feigning reluctance) Don't you ever get enough stories?

Harrison disengages and sits down heavily on the floor in front of Tommy. The kitten shakes his head, grinning. Tommy sighs theatrically and rolls his eyes then sits down cross-legged on the floor across from Harrison.

Tommy: * _Oh alright*_ , just a little bit of a story. I'll tell you about the forgotten princess.

Harrison looks eager. Jenny keeps working.

Tommy: (continuing) She was forgotten because her family had to leave her when she was very little. So she didn't know she was a princess or why she had no family.

Harrison: (interrupting) Was she sad?

Tommy flicks a glance at Jenny.

Tommy: Let's go with she was sad about not having a family but she wasn't sad all the time because she had lots of friends.

Jenny gives a quiet, lady-like snort.

Tommy: (continuing) Or possibly she was fulfilled in her professional life.

Harrison: Why did her family leave her?

Tommy: It's . . . complicated. I'll tell you that bit another time. But this princess worked very hard and grew up to be a fine warrior; brave and strong, but kind as well.

Harrison: Was she beautiful?

Tommy: * _Of course*_ she was beautiful. Have you ever heard of a princess who wasn't beautiful?

Harrison considers this with some gravity then shakes his head seriously.

Tommy: (knowingly) They have to throw them back if they're not beautiful enough. * _Anyway*_ , the forgotten princess didn't want to stay on Aldebaran, so she learned how to fly and then took off into space to have lots of adventures.

Tommy gives Jenny another glance. She is focused on her work, not looking at them.

Tommy: Adventures which you'll hear about on another occasion. It's bed time. Go and get ready.

Harrison rolls over playfully.

Harrison: Nooooo!

Tommy: If you're good now, next time I'll tell you a story about a one-eyed pirate.

Harrison sits back up.

Harrison: Cool!

Tommy: (getting into it) And his best friend is a ninja, or possibly a socially inept giant cyborg wolf with anger management issues.

Harrison's eyes go wide and his mouth makes an "o". Jenny's face twitches.

Harrison: (breathless) That's so cool . . .

Tommy: Maybe . . . but princes are the coolest.

Harrison: That's me! Right?

Tommy: (nodding) Indubitably.

Harrison: (frowning) What does in-indubitably mean?

Tommy: It means "yes, certainly".

Harrison continues to frown and silently mouths the new word.

Tommy: And now, to bed your Highness, by order of the king.

Harrison quickly rises, standing stiffly to attention, holding his hands tightly by his sides and looking forward with a serious stare at the far wall.

Harrison: At once, your Majesty.

Tommy gives a curt nod and Harrison relaxes, grinning again. Harrison gives Tommy another quick hug then runs over to Jenny.

Harrison: Aunty Jenny!

Jenny pushes away from the desk. She smiles and drops down in a graceful crouch to hug Harrison, ruffling his thick hair gently.

Jenny: Good night Harrison. Sleep well.

Harrison pulls out of her hold and finally rushes from the room. Jenny stands and smiles after him then looks at Tommy and starts to walk over. Jenny reaches Tommy, who grins at her in a manner similar to Harrison's from his position on the floor.

Tommy: What's up sis?

Jenny gives him a light, playful cuff across the ear.

Jenny: What was that about?

Tommy: (still grinning; rubbing his ear) A beautiful princess. Weren't you listening?

Jenny: (countering) Wasn't that the point?

Tommy: It was * _a*_ point. That, and getting his Highness to go to bed.

Jenny: (smiling) Just how long do you think this "your Highness/your Majesty" carry-on is going to work?

Tommy: (raising his brows) Just as long as it's working now, that's all I ask . . . Speaking of asking, I've been meaning to ask, your Highness, can you use your powers of persuasion and get Bucky to spend some time with Harrison? Aldebaran's great, but I want the kit to be exposed to a few more untraditional male role models.

Jenny: I'm sure Bucky would love to but you'll have to wait. He's on extended training and there are a lot more official functions for an admiral. What about Deadeye?

Tommy: (firm) No, I'm not leaving him with Deadeye, every second word out of that duck's mouth is fowl. Harrison is like a sponge for languages at the moment. You heard some of what he's picked up from Willy: "Cool"?

Jenny: (protesting) Deadeye's harmless.

Tommy: That pirate is one hundred percent * _not*_ harmless. Next you'll be telling me to get the big bad cyborg to baby sit.

Jenny: If it's langue that concerns you, Dallion has a wide vocabulary and can be quite poetic, if formal.

Tommy: Poetic, formal, and literally bloodthirsty. How's the neck?

Jenny: (sharply) My neck is fine.

Tommy raises his hands in placation.

Tommy: Sorry, didn't realize that was still a sensitive area.

Jenny glares at him.

Jenny: A lot of males could be a good influence. You're being unreasonable.

Tommy: I'm not, I'm being over-protective. It's a dad thing. (grinning) I can't wait to see what you're like with a little monster of your own.

Jenny tries not to smile and fails, calming down. She looks wistfully the way Harrison left.

Jenny: Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if we'd been raised together in a family?

Tommy: Yep; conclusion: carnage.

Jenny: Can you be serious?

Tommy: I * _can*_ , I just chose not to be.

Jenny: Why do I put up with you?

Tommy: Because I'm the best king Aldebaran's had in three thousand years?

Jenny: You're the only king Aldebaran's had in three thousand years. Well, I suppose unless you count Sarradel.

Tommy: (suddenly serious) I don't.

Tommy gets up from the floor and dusts himself off.

Jenny: He can't hurt anyone now.

Tommy: (darkly) You'd be surprised. That guy casts a long shadow. The second coming?

Tommy continues to explain when Jenny looks nonplussed.

Tommy: Harrison, he's Sarradel's second coming.

Jenny: (flat) That's ridiculous.

Tommy: Of course it is. That doesn't stop people saying it. Sarradel chose him, and he's got all this dormant power, and he loves those operas, you know who wrote most of them . . .

Jenny's mouth is hanging open in disbelief.

Jenny: How long has this been going on?

Tommy: Long enough. You need to spend more time on Aldebaran, princess.

Jenny: This is why I don't like to spend time on Aldebaran. It's so, so . . .

Tommy: Catty?

Jenny: (confused) What do you mean?

Tommy: Just another one of Willy's phrases. Guess he watches his language around you a bit more.

Tommy frowns at the floor.

Tommy: You think the Sisterhood's got better? In some ways it's gotten worse. There are all these bloody factions. There are even some idiots that want you-know-who back. I'm just about keeping a lid on most of it but it's * _hard*_. I try and please everyone and I end up pleasing no one.

Tommy suddenly slumps, looking defeated. Jenny frowns then moves forward slightly, reaching out a hand. She stops, arm half outstretched. Tommy sighs heavily.

Tommy: I'm still the Abomination.

Jenny: (quietly) No one thinks that now, Tommy.

Tommy: Yeah right.

Jenny finally reaches out fully and pulls him into a hug. Tommy lifts his hands and hugs Jenny gently back for a moment then collapses into her, pressing his face into her shoulder and gripping her almost convulsively. Jenny stares down at him, looking agitated but holding him tightly. Tommy drops into her arms further, forcing Jenny to take much of his weight. Her brows knit and she rests a cheek on his head then presses a kiss into his hair. Tommy sniffs.

Tommy: So that's what it takes to get a hug out of you.

Jenny stiffens.

Tommy: Damn, sorry. You know I think inappropriate humor may be my coping mechanism? But then I suppose you've figured that out by now.

Jenny: (relaxing; smiling weakly) Yes, I got that.

Tommy: Good. I'd hate you to think I was being inappropriate for no reason.

They're silent for a few moments.

Jenny: You're heavy.

Tommy: You think * _I'm*_ heavy? Want to try this crown?

Tommy pushes himself upright but remains standing close with his arms loosely around Jenny. He looks away, gazing absently out of the tall window.

Tommy: It's fine Jay, only the usual politics getting me down. I try to keep Harrison from the worst of it. I just want him to be able to deal with what's coming once he's a bit older. He's going to have a hard road with the Sisterhood. Me they're just about tolerating because I work pretty hard at seeming non-threatingly goofy, but a male heir?, and one with that much potential power?, no way. That's kind of why I want Harrison around your no-nonsense hubby.

Tommy turns back to Jenny. Her expression is full of emotion. Tommy grins.

Tommy: Damn you're a sook sis.

* * *

 **Apartment complex, Genus – _Present_**

Jenny is still holding herself and staring out of the window but her expression is now strained. She swallows hard then turns away.

* * *

It's late evening when Bucky enters the apartment looking tired. He sees Jenny; she's kneeling on a mat facing the window wearing her black cat suit. Her position is meditative and her eyes are closed, but there are tears tracking down her cheeks. Bucky approaches slowly.

Bucky: Jen, we'll get them back . . . somehow. We just need to find something that'll work on Sarradel.

Jenny stays still as he speaks then opens her shining eyes and looks up at him.

Jenny: I know.

* * *

It's full night and Jenny is lying on her side staring forward vacantly, her face is preoccupied and strained. She shifts her muzzle downwards and presses a brief kiss into green fur then lifts her head sluggishly from the pillow of Bucky's chest. Her hair falls in a heavy curtain across his torso.

Jenny: Buck, are you awake?

There's no response. She pushes herself up and looks down at the sleeping Bucky for several moments. Finally she slips carefully from the bed and pads silently out of the room. Bucky doesn't stir.

* * *

 **Righteous Indignation, in dock, Genus**

Everything is dark and still until a shadowy figure enters the craft. Jenny, dressed in full armor, seats herself at the communications panel without turning on the main lights. Her face is lit by the glow of the instruments as she dials in a frequency. After a moment there's a scornful voice.

Sarradel: (contemptuous; taunting) The throwaway princess. And what do you hope to achieve by contacting me?

Jenny: (speaking quickly and fervently) My family . . .

Sarradel: (cutting her off) Don't waste my time with begging.

Jenny: I'm not begging. I want to bargain.

Sarradel: Ha! You have nothing to offer me.

Jenny: I do. They will never join you. What are they worth to you?

Sarradel: Then they are worthless and they will be an example when I kill them, eventually.

Jenny's eyes widen.

Jenny: (voice faltering) You don't need to . . .

Sarradel: Don't tell me what I need, princess. Aldebaran will be ruled by someone with the power to deserve allegiance.

Jenny: Then you need power. You wanted Harrison as apprentice because of his power. I can . . .

Sarradel: (interrupting) I have beaten every artificer on Aldebaran. I have all the power I need. You can keep your little brat of a nephew. It was a mistake to attempt to convince that child of the truth. He has been too heavily tainted by the lies of Aldebaran.

Jenny appears to get a second wind. Her expression becomes fierce and her voice hard.

Jenny: Yes, it was a mistake to try and use Harrison. You need a true heir. How will my mother and brother be a demonstration of your power if they're dead? I can give you something that will last longer than corpses. I want to make a bargain for my family. I offer a trade; life for life; their lives for a new heir. I'll join with you. With me, you can breed into the royal line. I can give you an heir of your own. You know how strong the royal family is. We've been selectively bred for generations. Harrison is my nephew, Thomas is my brother, Katrina is my mother. I can give you access to the royal legacy. Release them unharmed . . .

Sarradel: (interrupting) You will come to Aldebaran.

Jenny: (firm) Let my family go.

Sarradel: You will come to Aldebaran or I will take your mother in your stead and kill your brother.

Jenny swallows.

Jenny: You don't need them. Let them go.

Sarradel terminates the connection. Jenny is left shaking. After a moment she pushes herself up with what looks like a great effort.

* * *

 **Apartment complex, Genus**

It's early morning. Bucky walks out of the bedroom, half dressed in a jumpsuit with the top undone around his waist and his large feet bare. He looks around the room.

Bucky: Jen? Are you here? (frowning) Jen? Come on Jen, you're worrying me a bit.

His frown deepens.

Bucky: (to himself) Don't go pulling this disappearing thing now. You're acting too damn strange.

Bucky notices a data pad on the table, it's flashing gently. He picks it up and glances at a message. His eyes go wide. He suddenly sprints towards the door. He still clutches the data pad and yanks a communicator from a coat pocket as he runs out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edit June 23: This chapter has been split into three separate chapters (2-4)._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Aldebaran embassy, Genus**

The embassy is decorated in Aldebaran fashion with refined, elegant touches. Angled morning light lances through a set of high windows that line a long corridor. Bucky strides quickly along the corridor beside an Aldebaran aid. Bucky has acquired some boots and has pulled his jumpsuit top up, but it still gapes open at his chest. The aid stops outside a tall door and pauses, his gems glow then he turns to Bucky.

Aid: Her Majesty will see you now, Sir.

Bucky nods briefly. He looks impatient and quickly steps through once the aid opens the door. Bucky enters a private living area in the same style as the rest of the complex. He glances around, seeing no one. A running form abruptly appears and launches towards Bucky.

Harrison: Captain Bucky!

Bucky looks nonplussed as he's affectionately embraced around the waist by the kitten, who wears a simple but clearly very well-tailored short tunic over half-length trousers.

Bucky: Ah, hi Harrison.

There's a calm, authoritative voice.

Artemisia: The correct address is Admiral O'Hare, Harrison.

Bucky gently messes Harrison's copious, somewhat disheveled hair. He disengages himself politely. Harrison trails after him as he steps towards Artemisia.

Bucky: I think we can dispense with the formalities.

Artemisia nods, her thick red dreadlocks bobbing. She has changed her clothing from the previous meeting and is now dressed neatly in a handsome cat suit and long over-robe.

Artemisia: As you wish. What is this urgent matter which cannot be discussed via official channels?

Harrison: (interrupting) Where's Aunty Jenny?

* * *

 **Palace City, Aldebaran**

Shafts of sunlight spear through the mist or smoke that drifts among the tall, elegant buildings. It's unnaturally still and quiet for what should be the bustling central city of Aldebaran. A soft * _ding-dang*_ noise trails through the air from a decorative wind chime that bangs in a simple arched doorway. A lithe form abruptly darts into the doorway. The Aldebaran is in battered armor set with gems. She pauses in the shelter of the doorway, breathing hard and looking about. There's the sound of a crunching footstep and she spins around in a fighting stance. Several more armored Aldebaran's appear and surround her. There's a moment of mutual staring then the surrounded Aldebaran makes a desperate lunge at her nearest opponent. The first Aldebaran is cut down by a blast from the side before she can land the strike.

Further towards the palace the city is not so deserted and there's more action. Sarradel is dressed in armor with a trailing red and black robe. He stalks through a large public square with a tail of guards shadowing him. The surrounding buildings seem mostly intact and the groups of Aldebaran's that dot the square are quiet, but there are signs of previous fighting all around; rubble and scorch marks on buildings, and twisted bodies lying in the open.

A sudden commotion draws Sarradel's attention. He stops to watch impassively as two groups of Aldebaran's clash violently some distance away. After a moment Sarradel lifts his hand and his gems radiate blackness, the shadows arcing from him to the fighters. Several of the combatants are hit seemingly at random. They convulse and drop to their knees as their bodies' age rapidly and grotesquely then almost disintegrate. Sarradel lowers his hand. The remaining group looks stunned and other guards quickly close in around them. Sarradel gives a satisfied grunt then looks towards the looming palace.

* * *

 **Entrance hall, Aldebaran palace**

A small group of aids and servants stand arrayed around the palace entrance hall. They look nervous and apprehensive; carefully arranged but fidgeting slightly. They all jump in unison as the doors bang open. Sarradel strides through the entrance, followed by a train of guards. He begins to tug roughly at his outer robe and continues walking briskly into the main palace without looking around. One senior palace aid hurriedly approaches and keeps pace. He addresses Sarradel subserviently.

Aid: Welcome back, my Lord.

Sarradel keeps walking quickly and makes no acknowledgment of his presence.

Aid: (continuing) The head of the Combat Order has requested an audience at your earliest convenience . . .

Sarradel: (cutting in; sharp) Send the princess to my apartments.

Aid: (dropping his head and stepping away) At once, my Lord.

Sarradel continues striding with a fixed expression as the servants scatter.

* * *

 **Royal apartments, Aldebaran palace**

Rich furnishings fill the handsome tower-top apartments. Jenny is kneeling with closed eyes, facing the tall open windows in the main reception/living area. Her armor and gems are gone and she's dressed only in the black combat-cloth cat suit. There's a wide view of the surrounding city out to a sparkling ocean from the high tower. From this outlook the damage to the city is indistinct and the scene appears peaceful. The only movement is the breeze shifting the curtains and Jenny's hair slightly.

There's the sound of a door banging open. Jenny spins around, standing quickly from her kneeling position at the windows. Sarradel strides into the rooms. He pauses momentarily to locate her then gives her a brief look up and down before approaching quickly, his face hostile. Jenny holds her ground with a strained expression, waiting for him to reach her. She speaks as he approaches.

Jenny: My family . . . ?

Sarradel snorts.

Sarradel: They're alive, and they'll stay that way if you can fulfill your end of this bargain.

Jenny's expression becomes set.

Jenny: If they're safe I'll give you what you want.

Sarradel reaches Jenny and immediately grasps her roughly around the upper arm with a gauntleted hand. He gives a sharp tug, ripping the cloth of her suit and pulling her towards him. As Jenny is unbalanced he grips her neck with his other hand, digging his claws into her throat. Jenny frowns hard but lets him shift her closer.

Sarradel: You'll find it's not so easy to give me what I want, but you'll try, I'll make sure of that.

* * *

 **Aldebaran embassy, Genus**

Bucky and Artemisia are standing close together near the center of the apartment. Harrison is some distance behind them, pulling a book from a well-stocked case.

Bucky: (speaking fast) I think she took the ship you came in, and the Righteous has been disabled from what Deadeye and Blinky can see. I need your help. I've managed to keep this quiet for now but when Fritz finds out he'll try to ground me, he's done it before. He thinks I'll go flying off and try something heroic without planning anything.

Artemisia looks at him questioningly.

Artemisia: Will you?

Bucky: (exasperated) I'm here now aren't I? This is planning. I could have stolen a ship myself you know. Don't imagen I didn't think about it.

He stops and puts his head in his hand.

Bucky: Sorry. I just want her back. It was simpler when we didn't know she was this damn princess.

Harrison: Indubitably.

Both Bucky and Artemisia glance over to Harrison. He smiles tentatively.

Harrison: (helpful) It means "certainly".

Artemisia: Thank you Harrison. Please read your book now.

Artemisia's usually impassive façade drops for a moment, her face becoming deeply troubled as she gazes at her son.

Artemisia: This means Harrison is the last of the royal family left free . . .

Bucky: You're queen and you're still free.

Artemisia: (turning back to him) I'm queen consort, there's a clear difference in rank and breeding.

Bucky shakes his head.

Bucky: I know this royalty and breeding stuff is important to you but I really don't give a damn. (tone becoming authoritative) We're wasting time. Will you help or am I going to have to steal a ship?

* * *

 **UAC Chairman's mansion, Genus**

The official UAC Chairman's residence on Genus is a large, sprawling mansion set in park-like grounds in an upper-class area of the central city. Guards can be seen patrolling the wide lawns and carefully clipped gardens. Inside, the rooms are lavish but somewhat gaudy and sterile; as if arranged to impress visitors rather than for living comfort. More serious looking guards are dotted about. The study is somewhat different from the main rooms. In keeping with the rest of the residence it's sizable and lined with bookshelves that hold attractively bound tomes that appear never to have been disturbed, but the hefty desk is a messy jumble of papers, random nick-knacks, and several empty coffee mugs; and a sleeping grey rabbit. Fritz lies forward on the desk with his head pooled on his hands, snoring quietly. His ear twitches in his sleep. A dark figure steps beside him and gives Fritz's chair a sharp kick. Fritz starts quickly awake and looks up. A tall black duck in a slightly rumpled suit looks nonchalantly back.

Kadaf: What's with all the guards?

Fritz rubs his face and drops tiredly back into his plush chair. A simple woven blanket decorated with geometric patterns is thrown haphazardly over the expensive finish.

Fritz: Don't worry, I'm not replacing you. With the Aldebaran situation the Council's got jumpy. It was simpler just to agree. Apparently it's also helping the Genus economy so I'm doing my civic duty. (he sighs heavily) I'm guessing my favorite bodyguard has something to tell me?

Kadaf props himself against the desk.

Kadaf: You're not going to like it.

Fritz: I was rather assuming that, it's safer and generally leads to less disappointment.

Kadaf: O'Hare's AWOL.

Fritz groans and leans forward to bury his face in his arms on the desk again.

Fritz: (muffled muttering) * _Eyngl*_ . . . Oy vey.

Kadaf regards him calmly.

Fritz: (muffled; more loudly) Details.

Kadaf: Not too many yet. A small fleet of ships are missing but that's all really have for you at the moment. He's getting sneakier, covered his tracks pretty well. He must have called in some high level favors but that doesn't narrow it down much, O'Hare's got plenty of favors he can cash in.

Fritz lifts his head free of his arms and rests his chin on the desk, staring forward at nothing.

Fritz: I must be losing my touch. I thought Jenny was the one we needed to worry about flying off on this one. I swear she was planning something.

Kadaf: Yeah well looks like her and the rest of his usual band are with him. They're nowhere to be found.

Fritz continues to stare blankly at the far wall for several moments then sighs.

Fritz: Okay, damage control time. Give him a half-day start. That's all the time we can risk his absence going unnoticed. Let's say you reported to me at fourteen hundred hours. We'll call the Council to a special meeting at fifteen hundred hours and I will officially tell them about our official stealth mission to Aldebaran officially lead by Admiral O'Hare.

Kadaf: Then what?

Fritz: Then they'll probably impeach me; officially. They've done it before.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edit June 23: Previously part of Chapter 2._

Writing pirate dialogue is fun; especially grumpy Scottish pirate dialogue, which I think is what Deadeye is. Anyway, not sure how well I pulled it off but it was fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Forest, Aldebaran**

The night's sky is bright with the stars of the Aldebaran Nebular. Bucky, dressed in plain fatigues, jogs nimbly through the thick undergrowth of the night-time forest. He moves quickly down a wooded ridge then slows and carefully steps out to the edge of the tree line, keeping behind cover. He's still part way up the hill and the view in front of him is expansive; a large camp of softly lit tents is grouped across from a wide clearing, with more trees and cloud-adorned hills in the darkness behind. Bucky regards the camp closely for a time then slips back into the trees.

An Aldebaran in dark armor is crouched in a small clearing. Caria looks very much like a younger version of Artemisia, but with straight, sandy colored hair. She is carefully fitting red gems into what appears to be a long rifle. The rifle is largely shaped like a gun but with a barrel made up of metal guards surrounding a shorter central section. As Caria clips in two softly glowing cylinders one after the other the central section briefly flares with a bright pulse of energy. She twists the rifle and the guards slide shut. Caria glances up quickly as a figure steps into the clearing.

Deadeye: Be the cap'in back yet?

Caria stands, still loosely holding the rifle, as Deadeye shuffles over. Deadeye has a bulky grey jacket over a jumpsuit and a dark bandana around his head.

Caria: Not yet. Isn't he an admiral?

Deadeye grunts and leans against a tree.

Deadeye: Cap'in sounds better.

Caria holds out the now dark rifle to him.

Caria: Here, I'm finished.

Deadeye pushes himself upright and steps over, eyeing the rifle. He takes it and examines the gem fittings; holding the rifle with two hands and rubbing at the gems with another. His remaining hand rests almost casually on one of his holstered blasters.

Deadeye: (looking at the rifle) What 'ta they do exactly? I don't be needin' any o' that unpredictable magic crap 'ta be 'appening in da middle o' er fight.

He sets the rifle on his shoulder and sights into the dark wood. Caria watches him.

Caria: The effect shouldn't be unpredictable, no more than regular weaponry that you're familiar with. Simply use it as you would a standard gun. The toads taught us that those without their own magic could use spell gems if they're pre-charged and part of a working weapon like this. You should have a limited ability to counteract artificers as well as increased range and power with standard projectiles.

Deadeye continues to experimentally move the rifle for a few moments then lowers it with another grunt.

Deadeye: If'in that be true I be thankin' yea lass. But I still be needin' ta try 'er out before we gets in live fire.

Deadeye suddenly yanks the rifle back onto his shoulder and swings around, also pulling both his blaster free in a smooth, practiced motion. The rifle's guards snap open and it hums with energy. Behind him, Caria tenses, the gems set in her armor flickering. Bucky walks into the clearing. He frowns at the guns leveled at him as Deadeye hurriedly lowers them.

Deadeye: Cap'in! I be sorry, just a little jumpy 'tis all.

Bucky: Don't be sorry, be jumpy.

Bucky steps further into the clearing and glances to Caria.

Bucky: The specs your mother provided check out. I don't think it's a trap.

Caria: Are you certain?

Bucky: I'm never certain. Trust me about traps though, I have . . . experience. Jenny used to keep a tally of the number of traps . . .

Bucky trails off into silence. Deadeye coughs and Caria looks politely away as Bucky glances down and fumbles unnecessarily with his belt. After a moment he turns back to them.

Bucky: We'll bring the rest of the ships down here. We won't get a better base than with this resistance group and we need to get moving.

Deadeye: Aye.

Caria only nods.

* * *

 **Resistance base, Aldebaran**

A soft rain falls among the tents in the pre-dawn light. Inside one large tent a long line of simple mattresses are arranged along the ground, each with a sleeping occupant. At the end of the row a folding screen serves to divide the sleeping area from the rest of the tent. Bucky lies awake in the last bed, he has his hands folded behind his head and stares upwards at the tent roof. His long ears twitch at an almost imperceptible sound. Bucky rises carefully and pads out of the sleeping area.

Bucky stops at the tent entrance. He has thrown a heavy jacket over his shoulders against the chill but is otherwise dressed in loose sleeping clothes. Bucky looks over the camp as the sun sends its first rays over the surrounding hills. Some distance away through the camp a group of about eight Aldebaran speeders are pulling to a halt. Bucky leaves the shelter of the tent and trots over to them through the drizzle, his dog tags banging on his chest.

Bucky stops when he reaches the speeders. The returning patrol are dismounting and dealing with their vehicles as several camp aids hurry to help, one aid hands out steaming mugs. All the speeder soldiers are female, they sparkle with spell gems and are dressed in tight tops and wide trousers with their long hair braided high on their heads; the aids are mostly male and clothed simply. One soldier notices Bucky; she gives him an appreciative look up and down then turns to speak quietly to another soldier beside her. A moment later they both turn to regard him. Bucky's face becomes set. He pulls the jacket further over his front then calls out, his tone slightly terse.

Bucky: Anything to report?

The patrol leader looks up from her discussion with an aid.

Leader: You're up early Sir. Well, in general we seem to be clear to advance. I'll have a full report prepared in thirty minutes if you would like to hear it in the briefing tent.

Bucky gives a curt nod.

Bucky: I would. Carry on.

He turns away, starting to stride back towards the sleeping tent. He's abruptly joined by a jogging aid. The aid holds up a steaming mug to Bucky.

Aid: Here Sir.

Bucky stops and the aid stops with him. Bucky takes the mug with a somewhat resigned air.

Bucky: Thank you.

Aid: You're most welcome Sir.

Bucky takes a sip.

Aid: I put carrot juice in yours Sir.

Bucky: Ah.

Bucky takes another small sip then looks out to the distance. The hills are beginning to become obscured by misty clouds. The aid turns to follow his gaze. Bucky quickly angles to mug so that the liquid spills on the ground.

Aid: (still looking at the hills) Do you think we have a real chance Sir?

He turns back to Bucky, who gazes at the hills.

Bucky: Maybe, if we're lucky.

* * *

 **Scrapyard, Planet Sludge –** _ **Past**_

Rusty piles of scrap metal as tall as low buildings fill the immediate view, resembling jagged hills against a heavy grey-brown sky. A wide, sandy path between the piles is empty except for fine dust that's kicked up by the wind. A low hum starts then quickly rises in volume. Abruptly, a large vehicle swings around a corner and speeds along the path. The vehicle is dilapidated and awkward, with various arm-like extensions sprouting from its open framework; some arms still hold fragments of scrap. The machinery screams in protest at the pace.

Bucky squints back through the thick dust billowing behind the rushing vehicle. A sudden jerk nearly makes him lose his balance but he deftly jumps and lands back on the small platform in the center of the nest of shuddering metal arms. There's a call from somewhere below him.

Jenny: Oh my stars! It's just not meant to go this fast. Would you like me to slow down?

Bucky is still staring intently back the way they've come. Some shadows appear in the dust cloud.

Bucky: (yelling) No! I want you to speed up!

Jenny: (shouting) Aye captain. I'll do what I can.

We see Jenny. She's below the platform Bucky is perched on; seated in the open driving chair that looks something like a stripped-down motorbike strapped to the bulky main body of the vehicle. She nimbly twists the steering head and whips them around another corner. There's an alarming grinding noise from the vehicle.

Jenny: (to herself) This thing corners like a slug and I don't think goes any frelling faster either.

A streak of maser fire flickers over her head. It's quickly followed by many more. On the platform, Bucky is firing back at several speeders mounted by toads that are rushing in pursuit. The speeders clearly out class the unwieldy trash vehicle for pace and agility, although the toads are clumsy pilots.

Jenny quickly glances to the side. A speeder has come level with her. While one toad steers another levels a blaster at her. Jenny's eyes widen; her hands clench on the steering bars and the vehicle jerks backwards away from the toads. A green body drops into Jenny's lap; Bucky lands on her with a slight * _ouff*_.

Bucky: Sorry, lost my balance.

Bucky shifts a little as he lies across her. Jenny stares forward in concentration at the rushing view. The toad speeder is suddenly beside them again. Bucky immediately fires at the toads, the attacking speeder falls away. Bucky quickly raises his blaster again and fires repeatedly as another two speeders swing towards them.

Bucky: (grumbling) Why are there always lots of them?

Jenny: (still concentrating on driving) At least they're terrible shots. There are side paths. If you can distract them I might be able to lose them for a while.

Bucky: Get ready, one distraction coming up.

Bucky raise his blaster and fires several times in quick succession at one of the vehicle's arms that holds a large piece of scrap. After a few hits the arm comes loose with a screech of metal and spirals haphazardly away. The toads panic and scatter. Jenny keeps the vehicle steady as the loss of the arm causes it to wobble alarmingly; she then quickly pulls them around a sharp bend into a smaller, winding path.

Bucky: That's a breather at best.

They whip around several more tight turns. Bucky holsters his blaster then cranes to look ahead from his position across Jenny. A little way forward the previously winding path straightens and widens out with even taller, precarious-looking piles of scrap all around.

Bucky: Jen, drop speed to sixty percent and be ready to step on it.

Jenny: Aye sir.

Bucky: Also, sorry about this.

As Jenny slows the vehicle, Bucky wriggles then quickly swings around to pivot behind her. Jenny remains concentrated on steering; only moving to lift her arm briefly out of his way. Bucky ends up standing awkwardly gripping onto the vehicle behind Jenny. She slides forward and he moves to a more secure straddle, immediately getting a face full of Jenny's long hair as it streams back in the wind of their passage. Bucky grins and ducks to one side. He carefully grips the steering bike and leans over Jenny's shoulder.

Bucky: Can you get close to that big pile on the left?

Jenny gives a quick nod.

Jenny: Aye sir.

As they pass close under a particularly tall scrap tower Bucky hurls a small object forcefully into its base. Behind them, a large number of speeders can be seen entering the straight section of path; they quickly gain on the trash vehicle. Jenny keeps the vehicle at a tantalizingly slow speed as Bucky pulls a trigger mechanism from his belt. Bucky watches intently over his shoulder then depresses the trigger as the group of speeders approach the bobby-trapped scrap tower. There's sound a small explosion and the tower wobbles precariously then stops moving.

Bucky: Fre . . .

He stops mid-swear as the tower shudders again. Several large blocks at its base move oddly then the entire edifice collapses over the path and their pursuers. Bucky stares at the mess and breaths out a heavy sigh.

Bucky: That was lucky.

Jenny: * _Hum*_ , lucky.

Her gems flicker with a faint fading glow. Jenny moves the vehicle's controls and they speed up again. Bucky still watches behind them. A couple of speeders have started to struggle over the collapsed pile of scrap.

Bucky: Those shouldn't be too much trouble.

Jenny: (alarmed) Captain! Hostiles at three o'clock!

Bucky looks quickly to the side to see another group of speeders heading towards them down a cross-path.

Bucky: (muttering) Always lots of them. They might be dumb enough to fall for the same thing twice, we could be lucky . . .

There's an abrupt shudder from the trash vehicle; its engines whine to a stop. The vehicle continues costing, gradually slowing, as Jenny quickly flicks and turns the various controls. She's suddenly yanked from her seat; maser blasts flicker across the empty seat a moment later. Bucky lands on his back in a puff of dust, still gripping Jenny around the waist. She rolls out of his hold and onto her feet as they hit the ground then turns quickly to Bucky. He appears winded, struggling to rise. Several poorly aimed blasts glance off the ground and scrap around them. Jenny looks up and peers around their erstwhile escape vehicle to see the toads closing quickly down the cross-path. The nearly stationary bulk of the trash vehicle is still between the parties, providing some cover. Jenny looks intently at the vehicle. It abruptly flips over then jerks towards the toads; sparks flash over the vehicle's frame then there's a sputtering from the engines and they gutter into flame. Jenny watches for another moment then turns back to Bucky. He's still preoccupied with trying to get up, his head lowered. Jenny steps quickly over and helps him rise.

Jenny: How about you don't mention being lucky again?

She helps hold him up with an arm around his chest. Bucky looks up at the twisted metal and flames jammed in the mouth of the cross-path.

Bucky: I didn't think it would do that.

Jenny: I guess they don't make scrap-gathers like they used to.

Bucky: I guess that's lucky.

Bucky is recovering. Jenny releases his chest as he stands straighter and looks around. Bucky and Jenny stand in the dusty avenue; they're dwarfed by surrounding scrap piles. Amongst the piles, several small footpaths snake away. Bucky looks at the ruined vehicle that currently shields them.

Bucky: That won't hold them forever, although knowing toads it'll be awhile. We've got the coordinates now and it's not far from here. We should be able to make it on foot then . . .

He's cut off as several maser blasts flash. Bucky and Jenny tense and look down the wide path to see two toad speeders rushing their way. The toads yell incoherently and brandish their weapons threateningly.

Bucky: I forgot about them.

Bucky sighs as more shots fail to hit him or Jenny.

Bucky: We're out of range you idiots, although not for long. Okay, we need to even the odds a bit. They won't be able to manage those speeders off the vehicle tracks. New plan: split up, get codes, don't get captured, meet back at ship.

Jenny: Aye-aye sir.

Bucky and Jenny start to run towards different paths.

Bucky: (calling out) Careful Jen.

Jenny: (calling back) You too. (more quietly) Good luck.

Bucky sprints agilely into a path; hopping briefly on one leg around a tight turn near the entrance then dashing onwards though the tall piles.

Bucky: (under his breath) I think I got lucky the day I met you.

* * *

 **Royal apartments, Aldebaran palace –** _ **Present**_

The rear of the tower-top royal apartments open into a small courtyard garden set high above the main palace. A deck and arbor lead down to a collection of attractive bushes, low trees, and a pond with flickering goldfish. The palace and its grounds stretch away below, merging with the city and finally a range of mountains in the distance.

Jenny stands at the edge of the garden in the dappled shade of a low cherry tree, looking out towards the faraway mountains; she holds a steaming cup. Jenny wears a long, pale robe; the robe is too large, swamping her shape. It falls open at her chest and trails to the ground. There's a thin bandage around her neck with a dark smudge near her throat. Jenny tugs at the robe, pulling it further over her front.

* * *

 **Righteous Indignation –** _ **Past**_

Bucky is seated alone on a bench in the ship's lower bay. His jumpsuit top hangs around his waist, leaving his plain cotton under-shirt exposed. He shows signs of recent action; his top is dirty and sweat stained, and his bare head is topped with messy hair. Most notably his right arm is wounded. The shirt is torn away and there is an angry burnt gash through the flesh near his shoulder. Bucky is bent over, intent on the awkward job of trying to deal with the wound. He winces as he pulls a shambolic bandage tight with his left hand and teeth. There's a soft, faintly derisive sniff behind him. Bucky doesn't appear to notice. Jenny walks over. Bucky drops the dressing from his mouth but keeps fiddling at it with his hand.

Bucky: (not looking up) Are we out of sector twenty five yet? I don't want to get tied up with any hostiles with these codes on board. We need to get back to Genus ASAP.

Jenny sighs quietly. She stops to stand close to Bucky. She holds a steaming cup with both hands, close to her chest.

Jenny: We're on course with no sign of other ships. We should be clear of any hostile forces. We're already well into UAC controlled space. I took us though a jump into sector twenty three to drop our ion trails. Blinky's supervising the autopilot and Deadeye's on look out. The codes are in the ship's and Blinky's data banks and I've sent a secure notification to Genus to advise them of our status. Our ETA to Genus is three point five hours and we should have friendly escort in three hours. General power is at eighty seven percent. (she peers carefully at Bucky) We took a few hits but should be fine until we reach dry dock. Blinky can give you a full damage report if requested

Bucky's face twitches as he pokes a loose end into the messy knot of a bandage.

Bucky: Good work First Mate.

He leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees, and looks up at her with a slight smile.

Bucky: Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you. So, if Blinky's pilot what's your job?

Jenny raises a brow and walks around to his other side. She regards the bandage critically.

Jenny: Dealing with the wounded.

Bucky glances at his handiwork.

Bucky: The wounded are fine.

Jenny sits beside him.

Jenny: The wounded are not qualified to make that decision, Captain. (frowning at his arm) This is worst field dressing I've seen you do.

Bucky: (a little miffed) You try bandaging your own arm.

Jenny ignores his irritability.

Jenny: Here.

She hands him the cup. It's simple but elegant with delicate decorations, Aldebaran design. Bucky takes it with his left hand and pulls a face.

Bucky: I don't like Aldebaran tea.

Jenny sighs again as she starts to unwrap the bandage.

Jenny: I'm beginning to think you don't like anything from Aldebaran. Just drink the tea, it contains an analgesic. I assume you'd like to be a functional captain by the time we reach Genus?

Bucky looks at the tea then takes an unenthusiastic gulp. He gazes blankly at the wall as Jenny tugs carefully at his arm. Jenny frowns as she re-exposes the wound.

Jenny: (quietly) Oh Buck . . . how are you even using this arm?

Bucky: I'm trying not to. Actually, my chest hurts more. I took a bit of a fall; quite a bit of a fall, really.

Jenny looks up from his arm.

Jenny: Take your shirt off.

Bucky doesn't move.

Bucky: (still staring at the far wall) I don't think I can. The adrenalin's wearing off and this tea isn't all that good.

Jenny drops the used bandage.

Jenny: Drink the rest of the tea and tell me if you want something stronger in two minutes.

Bucky's brow creases but he obediently throws back the tea as Jenny watches.

Jenny: Now hold still.

Jenny leans over his back and grips his collar with a businesslike air. Bucky drops his head forward to allow her better access, closing his eyes. Jenny nicks the collar with a claw then rips the shirt down his back. Bucky chuckles quietly under his tousled hair as Jenny systematically dissects the shirt off him. Jenny frowns.

Jenny: What?

Bucky: Just imaging this the other way around. I wouldn't have a clue how to get you out of that armor.

Bucky still has his head lowered and doesn't see the deep flush to Jenny's face or the silent gulp she makes. After a moment she manages to speak steadily.

Jenny: Avoiding these sorts of injuries is why I wear armor.

Bucky chuckles again. Jenny keeps working deftly but her expression is pained. She manages to remove the shirt without Bucky moving, exposing his lean and wiry torso. Jenny drops the ragged pieces of shirt to the floor and looks at him with a slight sigh before speaking.

Jenny: Where does it hurt?

Bucky still bends forward with his eyes closed; he looks in pain. He sets down the cup beside him and reaches wordless around with his left hand to touch his right side. Jenny gently lifts his hand away and carefully places her own hand against his ribs; she presses lightly. Bucky swears and shies away. Jenny looks anguished, but when she speaks her tone is authoritative.

Jenny: You've probably broken some ribs.

Bucky has recovered somewhat. He sits as before, with his head lowered and eyes closed.

Bucky: Oh, that's a new one. I can't remember what you do for broken ribs.

Jenny: You keep your eyes closed and hold still.

Bucky: Is this witch stuff I'm not supposed to know about?

Jenny: (brisk) I don't know what you're talking about.

Bucky grins in amusement despite his obvious discomfort. Jenny stands then kneels behind him. She reaches around to place her hands either side of his chest. Jenny gently exhales and closes her eyes; her gems glow. A glow starts at her hands then slides onto Bucky. It flows over him until he's enveloped in a shimmering pink haze. Bucky fidgets slightly as the wound on his shoulder slowly becomes less inflamed and shrinks. Jenny's face is strained. After a time the glow around Bucky flickers then dims. Jenny is left looking exhausted as she bends over Bucky. They're quiet for a while then Bucky speaks.

Bucky: It feels better. (quietly) I wish you could show me.

Jenny: (still with closed eyes) I wish I could show you too.

Jenny opens her eyes. Her expression is soft as she gazes at his hunched shoulders. She leans slowly forward and presses her muzzle briefly to his back then drops her forehead against him. Her hands move to clasp the front of his chest.

Jenny: (whispering) Buck, I'll show you how to take my armor off.

Bucky remains still then places his hands over hers and holds them for a moment before speaking.

Bucky: I don't think that's a good idea, First Mate.

Jenny's face becomes distraught. She slides her hands out from under his and stands away from him. Bucky doesn't move. After a moment Jenny sits down next to him again. Bucky glances over to her. Jenny is busying herself with the first aid kit, her expression neutral. She doesn't look him in the eyes as she starts to wrap a fresh bandage around the now well-healed arm wound. Bucky watches her.

Bucky: Thank you Jen.

Jenny: (still not looking up from her work) You're welcome Captain. (finishes the dressing) With your leave, I'll go and check on our flight.

Jenny stands and finally looks directly at him with no sign of overt emotion. Bucky gives her a nod.

Bucky: Please do. I'll be on the bridge shortly.

Jenny: Aye, aye Captain.

Jenny turns and leaves the bay at a brisk walk. When she's gone, Bucky drops his head into his hands briefly. He makes a sudden aggressive lunge and grabs the cup by his side then hurls it hard against the wall. It's smashed into many pieces with a sharp crash. Bucky looks at the ruined cup with a distressed expression.

Bucky: You * _idiot*_ O'Hare!

In the hallway just outside the bay Jenny stands still for a moment then resumes walking away.

* * *

 **Royal apartments, Aldebaran palace –** _ **Present**_

There's the sound of a door clicking closed. Jenny jumps at the noise; her hand opens involuntarily and the now cold cup drops to smash on the tiles with a sharp crash. She stares at the mess at her feet with a troubled expression. A female voice calls out from the main apartments.

Voice: Your Highness? Where are you?

Jenny's tense body visibly relaxes. She looks towards the apartments proper then pulls the robe straighter and starts to slowly walk to the doors. She has just gained the arbor fronting the entrance when an Aldebaran female appears in the doorway to the gardens. Jenny glances at her.

Jenny: I'm here.

The female is small, pretty and slightly plump with an open, friendly face. She's patterned in black and white with round yellow eyes and is dressed in neat robes. She inclines her head to Jenny with a gentle smile.

Female: Sister Rada of the Healing Order at your Highness's service.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edit June 23: Previously part of Chapter 2_.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Council chambers, Aldebaran palace**

The sizable chambers are made up of a long gallery with a wall of sliding windows leading out to the gardens; ornate lights hang from the beamed-celling. Sarradel sits in a high-backed chair at the head of the large conference table. He has a long tunic and cloak over his intimidating armor. He peers closely at a holographic display of an expansive map in front of him. Sarradel is alone apart from a tall, dark grey female Abyssinian with thick dreadlocks that are such a pale green they are almost white. She wears elaborate black armor similar to Sarradel's with gold detailing and red gems. She sits to Sarradel's right and is also leaning over the map, but glances up to him with an ardent, almost reverent, expression. Sarradel extends a gauntleted hand and pushes at the display. He speaks without looking up.

Sarradel: (gruff) Take units seven to sixteen and extend the perimeter to the northern boundary. I want Palace City completely secure within three days. Then we advance.

Abyssinian: Of course my Lord.

She reaches out to the map with an elegant hand; her fingers up brush against his.

Abyssinian: If we extend the perimeter to the west as well . . .

Sarradel roughly shoves her hand away.

Sarradel: (interrupting; sharp) No. That gains nothing except another ragged flank to defend. I won't start a war of attrition. There are still too many local threats. I want them dealt with first. Secure the City then advance on the rebel provinces.

Sarradel looks up to her, his slanted blue eyes narrowing.

Sarradel: Know your place. I can easily find another general.

The Abyssinian doesn't appear abashed. She drops her head in a brief nodding bow then looks back at him with bright, fanatical eyes.

Abyssinian: Yes my Lord.

Sarradel grunts then looks at the chamber's doors; his gems flicker. The doors open and Rada steps in beside a guard. She glances around nervously. Sarradel turns back to the Abyssinian.

Sarradel: General Hus, you have your orders.

Hus still gazes at him zealously.

Hus: At once my Lord Sarradel.

She quickly rises, gives a low bow, and exits. As she passes near the door, Sarradel looks to the guard who just entered.

Sarradel: Leave us.

The guard also bows and departs, leaving Rada alone with Sarradel and looking even more apprehensive. She fidgets as the doors close. Sarradel looks at her.

Sarradel: Report.

Rada: (tense) I have healed the princess as instructed.

Rada seems unsettled by Sarradel's stare. She looks away from him fretfully. He starts to look annoyed.

Sarradel: And?

Rada looks back to him timidly.

Rada: I believe she suspects me.

Sarradel: She'd be an idiot not to.

He leans back into his chair and looks out of the window.

Sarradel: It doesn't matter if she thinks you're spying. Visit her, befriend her if you can, feed her some information about her family if you must. She'll relax enough. I want her monitored.

The doors abruptly open and several guards spill into the room. They push past Rada. Sarradel looks quickly over as the doors bang back closed behind the guard party. The guards stop in a ragged formation, staring at him. There's a moment of silence then Sarradel speaks.

Sarradel: (menacing) This had better be important.

A figure shoves her way to the front of the group. She levels the spell gem topping her spear at him and forms a glowing fist with her other hand.

Leader: (hard) It is.

As she speaks she lets loose a magic bolt directly at Sarradel. The rest of the guards also point their weapons his way. Sarradel has already raised a hand; a complex pattern of dark lines appear in the air in front of him, slicing through the heavy table as if it doesn't exist. The glowing blasts glance off his defense as Sarradel remains seated behind it. Rada has thrown herself to the ground and huddles against a wall. The attackers ignore her and keep firing towards Sarradel. The female who spoke previously yells instructions.

Leader: Quickly! Flank him! He can't keep that warding up against us all!

Sarradel still sits in his chair. His expression is calm and contemptuous as he watches the closing party. He takes a long, sighing breath and closes his eyes briefly then starts to sing. It's an achingly beautiful sound that contrasts with his harsh physical appearance. His voice harmonizes strangely; it seems to fill the air with haunting echoes. Before he's finished the first few incomprehensible words the steps' of the attackers are faltering. The leader seems unaffected. She looks around hurriedly as the rest of her group lower their weapons, their expressions becoming unfocused. She turns to towards Sarradel with a fierce look. She points her weapons at him.

Leader: It doesn't work on me.

Sarradel's song trails off. He gives her a condescending smile through the pulsing warding. When he speaks his voice still has some characteristics of the song. It's almost a purr, belaying the harsh words.

Sarradel: Arrogant witch, I'm just saving something special for you.

She continues to stare hard at him as Sarradel resumes singing with a soothing call. There's a movement beside the attack leader and she spins around to see her companions turning to face her. Her mouth drops open and she takes a step backwards. Sarradel's smile becomes cruel. He relaxes further back into his chair and stops his singing.

Sarradel: Blades I think, and not too quick.

The leader takes another faltering step away as numerous weapons are brandished at her. She abruptly turns back to Sarradel with a fixed glare then launches herself towards him with a yell. She's stopped as a blade slices through her arm. Sarradel watches calmly with a slight smile playing on his face as blood is flicked across the table. Rada cowers into a corner.

* * *

 **Resistance base, Aldebaran**

An Aldebaran in long robes carefully pushes through the entrance of a tent. Within the tent, a few lightly wounded Aldebaran's are lying or sitting on low mattresses. The robed Aldebaran walks to similarly dressed female and they exchange a few muttered words then both turn to a bandaged soldier lying on a mattress.

In another corner of the tent Bucky pulls on a heavy jacket and walks towards the tent entrance where two Aldebaran's in armor stand waiting. He holds his wrist with his other hand and twists it experimentally as the three of them leave the tent.

Bucky: Are the patrol ready? I want to leave immediately.

Bucky and the soldiers continue to walk briskly through the camp. They pass a line of Aldebaran's collecting rations from an open-sided tent. Caria glances over from the queue and Bucky gives her a brief nod. Caria watches him join a larger group of soldiers; they all mount speeders then quickly urge the vehicles to a start and hurry out of the camp through a large stone archway. Caria looks after the retreating speeders for a few moments then turns to observe the camp. Her view is of neatly aligned tents set among several close hills. Some of the hills are topped with the ruins of stone structures. She squints up to one hill before turning back to collect the rations.

Caria walks through the camp then begins to climb a winding path that leads up the side of one hill. She moves up the steep incline, leaving the main camp behind. Near the summit she turns back to look down on the distant camp. The tents are nestled below the hills and behind a large stone wall with an arched gateway topped with crenulations, many of which are crumbling. Caria looks back up the hill and resumes climbing. At the top of the hill there's a view over expansive rolling hills as far as the eye can see. Clouds billow across the wide sky and Caria's hair is whipped to the side by the wind. She glances around the ruined stonework then calls out.

Caria: Are you here?

There's movement from a shadowed section of low wall then a voice answers her.

Deadeye: Aye lass. Still 'ere. Saw the cap'in 'ead out again. He be all fixed up then?

Deadeye slouches into view, wearing his cap and shouldering the rifle. The rifle now sports a dangling cord with several small beads and a long purple feather attached near the cord's end. The wind plays with the feather as Deadeye hunches further into his jacket. Caria nods in answer to his query and Deadeye trundles over to sit on a stone nearby.

Caria: It was not serious. I believe he has been fully healed. Have you seen anything?

Deadeye is checking over his rifle as he answers.

Deadeye: I seen plenty lass, but naught ta worry us. Sentry duty be good an' boring, as it should be. I been 'avin' ta find ways ta keep meself amused.

He swings the rifle around in a smooth, easy motion that belays the action's speed. The rifle hums to life and Deadeye fires quickly out over the camp. There's a small flicker and one of the crenulations topping the distant gateway collapses. Caria stares in surprise but regains full composure after a moment. Deadeye is back to happily checking the rifle.

Deadeye: I be likin' these modifications yea made to me lovely 'ere.

Caria: You're a very good shot.

Deadeye looks a little smug and glances up to her with a slight grin.

Deadeye: Aye lass, that be why I be 'ere. 'tis not for me sparklin' personality as yea may 'ave thought.

Caria looks at him curiously.

Caria: How do you mange with only one eye?

Deadeye keeps looking at her as he answers.

Deadeye: A pirate 'as 'is ways. Yea be mighty curious for a race that like ta keep their own secrets, lass.

Caria looks at him a little uncertainly then appears to decide to change the conversation topic. She gestures at the rifle.

Caria: It looks very, um, pretty with the feather.

Deadeye's grin widens.

Deadeye: It'a might be a pretty feather but 'tis not there for lookin' pretty lass. That be ta 'elp me check da wind when I wants ta shoot.

Caria: There should be sensors for that.

Deadeye: Aye, there is, but a feather's * _reliable*_ ; I always gots a feather 'andy. 'o course none 'o that works when yea on da cannons. Them's another skill entirely. Me mate fixed up our ship's cannons a treat. Did ya meet 'im? 'e always be after some'un to talk engineerin' stuff with.

Caria: Is that your engineer? I was never able to meet him properly. Will he come?

Deadeye: Yea must'a heard; he be stuck in'a 'is own dimension. Looks like Jenny jammed 'is door shut with some of yea witch magic. A couple of yea sisters 'tis tryin' ta fix it.

Caria: Jenny didn't want him here?

Deadeye: Aye, seems so.

Caria: It sounds as if she has planned a lot.

Deadeye looks grim.

Deadeye: That lass 'tis usually pretty thorough.

Deadeye kicks absently at a loose stone, sending it to bounce off a nearby wall with an easy flick.

Deadeye: She not be 'elpin' 'erself much. I dunno what she be thinkin' 'eaddin' off like this a'gin. The cap'in not be takin' it well. (grumbling) Bloody stupid witch carryon.

Caria frowns at him.

Caria: I can understand her actions. I believe she was considering her family, her duty, and Aldebaran.

Deadeye gives her a sharp look.

Deadeye: Don't go spoutin' that frellin' witch trash in'a my direction, I've 'ad enough 'o it from pink 'air. Duty ta a family that did'na want 'er 'til it suited 'em? And yea planet's screwy as all 'ell too.

He slumps back onto the stone as if the matter were settled, beginning to systematically check over his rifle again. Caria blinks at him.

Deadeye: (still looking at his rifle) So did ya bring me any vittles? Me break ain't gunn'a last forever ya know.

* * *

 **Royal apartments, Aldebaran palace**

Rada sits hunched on the edge of the garden arbor, her feet dangling. Jenny sits quietly beside her, watching the other cat unobtrusively. The sun is bright but the arbor provides gentle shade. Rada glances towards Jenny with slightly wild eyes.

Rada: They were her friends but they still did it. I tried to help, after, I tried to help, she was still alive . . .

Rada looks at her hands clasped in her lap.

Rada: All I ever wanted was to bring life, to help. That's why I became a healer, to bring life, to help. That's all I ever wanted.

Jenny: I'm sorry Sister.

Rada's expression abruptly shifts from wild to anguished. She looks at Jenny again.

Rada: He wants me to monitor you. That's why I'm here.

Jenny: Then I suggest you do just that.

Rada's expression changes again, becoming fierce.

Rada: He shouldn't rule.

Jenny looks away to horizon.

Jenny: Yes. But how do you plan to stop him?

Rada's face falls. She watches Jenny in silence for a few moments before speaking.

Rada: Your Highness, how-how is your neck?

Jenny turns back to her. She reaches up with both hands and lifts her long hair away from her neck, baring it for inspection.

Jenny: It is healed, thank you.

Rada: I don't want to report on you to him.

Jenny lets her hair fall back.

Jenny: You'll be killed if I don't, and he'll find someone else.

Rada: I don't have to tell him the truth.

Jenny gives Rada a searching look.

* * *

 **Resistance base, Aldebaran**

A group of richly dressed, mostly female Aldebaran's and Bucky are arranged around a round table that is placed in the center of a large tent; crystal lights set on tall polls provide illumination. A flickering hologram on the table displays a map showing a vast expanse of hilly terrain. An Aldebaran manipulates glowing dots in the map with a data pad as she speaks.

Aldebaran: If we move now I believe we can take the Southland capital.

There's general mummer of approval around the table; Bucky remains staring silently at the map. Caria glances over to him.

Caria: Do you agree Admiral O'Hare?

Bucky keeps looking at the map.

Bucky: I agree that you can take the capital, but I'm not sure you should. You'll bring a large number of civilians directly into the fight. Plus it's not a good strategic base; you'll have a much harder time holding it than taking it. The capital might be a great victory for morale but not tactically. You'll be pinned down and trying to defend civilians.

The Aldebaran's take the advice calmly. One speaks.

Aldebaran: What do you suggest, Admiral?

Bucky reaches over with a gloved hand and pushes directly at the map.

Bucky: If you take the capital you show your whole hand. At the moment a doubt Sarradel appreciates your full strength, you're more of an irritation.

He looks up from the map and around at their faces.

Bucky: What's your end game? Do you want to try and set up Southland as a rebel province or do you want to tackle Sarradel directly before he can get fully entrenched? You know what I want.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to make this a more focused chapter dealing with a single main theme (lineage/selective breeding) and protagonist (Jenny).

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **UAC military office, remote outpost –** _ **Past**_

Jenny sits across from a military official in the simple office. The official is in UAC uniform with decorations of rank. Jenny is in a simple cat suit with limited gems; she's younger by many years. The official is concentrating on typing on a bulky keyboard, not looking at Jenny.

Official: Name.

Jenny: Jennifer.

Official: And family name.

Jenny: Aldebaran's don't have family names.

The official glances up enquiringly, looking slightly perturbed. When he speaks his voice is terse and irritable.

Official: The form requires an entry.

Jenny replies calmly.

Jenny: Jennifer, of Birthing House Six.

Official: * _Humf_ *.

The official keeps looking at Jenny for a moment then glances back to his data pad.

Official: You realize you're the first Aldebaran to apply for entry to the UAC Academy?

Jenny: Yes.

Official: I'll have to verify your assessment grades. You're practically a prodigy; top marks in nearly everything. But it says here you didn't get into the Aldebaran training facility of your choice. With a record like that, one wonders what else you could have done to be accepted.

Jenny: I could have been born with a pedigree.

Jenny's tone and expression are neutral. The official frowns at her.

Official: I see.

* * *

 **Palace corridor, Aldebaran –** _ **Past**_

An adult Jenny in full armor looks harassed and fretful as she walks along a corridor with Queen Artemisia striding calmly beside her. The corridor is a walkway set high above the main palace. The pair passes by many elegant columns that frame high windows with views of the bright Aldebaran sky. Jenny speaks in a troubled tone.

Jenny: I know I should obey my queen but you ask too much. This is not something that I can do.

Artemisia: You should not exaggerate; it is something that you do not wish to do. But you have an obligation. This is expected of the princess, or any well-bred Aldebaran.

Jenny: I'm still the same person I was when you thought I was a moggy. Nobody cared that I left then. Nobody expected anything of me.

Artemisia: I ask nothing that I would not ask of my own daughters, or of myself. Do you imagine that it was any different for your mother?

Jenny frowns harder and speaks slightly bitterly.

Jenny: If my sister was still alive you wouldn't have bothered to find me after I was thrown away.

Artemisia's usually neutral expression creases into a slight frown.

Artemisia: Princess, you were not thrown away. Your mother made a difficult decision. And if she had shared with me that there was a princess as well as a prince I would have searched for you.

Jenny's expression becomes emotional. She glances at Artemisia.

Artemisia: (continuing) Further, given your elder sister's performance, even if she had lived it may have been necessary to locate you.

Jenny drops her head and speaks quietly.

Jenny: This is why I left Aldebaran. I hate this place sometimes.

Artemisia continues speaking, appearing not to have heard Jenny or to be ignoring her comment.

Artemisia: Your mother also understands how unstable a single heir makes the monarchy. I appreciate that you find the off-world male attractive but you have a duty to Aldebaran.

Jenny's reply begins to sound somewhat exasperated.

Jenny: Sensei, please try and understand, he's not "the off-world male" he's my husband.

Artemisia: Yes, you do him a great honor. Of course you may keep him if you prefer but you must admit that he cannot father a truly legitimate or powerful heir. If you feel it would be difficult for him he would not need to know. I will summon you to Aldebaran for the requisite period. There are several potential studs that could provide . . .

Jenny: (interrupting) No!

Jenny's expression becomes hardened. Artemisia looks very slightly taken aback. After a brief pause she continues in mildly reproachful tones.

Artemisia: You are not very receptive to the needs of your people, princess. This is not about you as an individual it is about our race as a whole. Aldebaran needs powerful artificers. The royal family is the result of generations of selective breeding; it is why your family should rule. It is important that your linage be continued with the best available stock.

Jenny has a fixed expression, her thick tail flicks as they continue along the corridor.

Jenny: I am not stock. This is not how things should be done any more. Aldebaran will adjust.

* * *

 **Corridor leading to royal apartments, Aldebaran palace –** _ **Present**_

Jenny walks along what appears to be the same corridor. The tall windows on each side show banks of towering clouds lit in soft peaches and pinks by the setting sun. The corridor is made up of graceful columns with ornate caps. Lavish crystal lights shine dimly from the arched celling and Jenny passes the occasional opulent table or large vase.

Jenny's simple attire clashes with the luxurious surroundings of the palace. She wears her black cat suit but it has been torn and roughly repaired with large stitching in several places. Her hair is tied back with a plain black cord wrapping her crown. Both the stitching on her outfit and the cord in her hair appear to have been taken from the material of the suit, leaving her waist exposed.

Jenny approaches a set of large, ornate doors flanked by two guards in elaborate armor holding spears topped with spell gems. One guard gives a sharp nod. He's a soft blue-grey in color with a white mask of fur around his eyes and muzzle. He speaks stiffly.

Guard: Your Highness.

Jenny has a blank expression and makes no acknowledgement of the address as she reaches to push open the door. The guard speaks again, still gruff and formal.

Guard: Do you really think he'll spare your family?

Jenny pauses a moment and answers without looking over.

Jenny: He said he would.

Guard: You're a fool, your Highness.

There's a quiet sinker of amusement from the other guard although the speaker remains deadpan. Jenny doesn't answer, opening the door and stepping through.

Sarradel is seated at the large desk in the main study area. There's a small group of Aldebaran's standing before him. The group appears foreign. They are dressed usually with tight tops and loose trousers; their plaited hair pinned high on their heads. Sarradel addresses them with an almost disinterested air.

Sarradel: This should be well within your capabilities.

As Jenny enters one of the party turns to look at her then gasps in surprise.

Aldebaran: (alarmed) That's O'Hare's witch!

Sarradel's bony tail twitches and his large ears fold back. He looks coldly at the speaker.

Sarradel: Don't concern yourself with her. The princess is my concubine.

He flicks his gaze to Jenny, who stands impassively.

Sarradel: Go drape yourself over something.

Jenny turns wordlessly and walks away towards the far end of the chamber. Sarradel looks back to the group with an angry glare.

Sarradel: (sharp) Your job is to put down the insurgents. I won't be pleased if I have to come out there and deal with them myself.

The group cowers. In the background Jenny has reached a low table. She drops gracefully to her knees onto a mat in front of the table then opens a draw. Back with Sarradel, the apparent leader of the group is speaking hurriedly.

Leader: Of course my Lord, we will destroy all the rebels. And what should be done with the captives we have brought?

Sarradel waves a hand dismissively.

Sarradel: Organize a public execution.

He looks away from them, frowning.

Sarradel: Now leave.

The group quickly bows and complies. Sarradel pays them no more attention. After they have left he remains staring forward with an angry, almost petulant expression for several moments. Eventually he pushes himself back from the desk and looks over to where Jenny is seated. She appears to be working, sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking over a data pad and some papers that are neatly arranged on the low table before her.

Sarradel: You look like something the guards dragged in.

Jenny glances down at herself and fingers a roughly stitched repair to her clothing. After a moment she sets down her work and turns to regard him.

Jenny: There are a number of powerful artificers among the Southland prisoners.

Sarradel makes a dismissive noise.

Jenny: (continuing) You will make Aldebaran weak if you kill all our most powerful.

Sarradel looks away from her, gazing unfocusedly into the middle distance. He taps his chin and when he speaks his voice has mellowed to contemplative murmur.

Sarradel: Maybe, but I'll soon make Aldebaran strong again.

Jenny: Aldebaran has enemies. If we are weak they will take advantage.

Sarradel: There are always those who will take advantage of weakness.

Jenny stands smoothly. She straightens her suit then turns and walks over to the desk, stepping around to Sarradel. When she reaches him she stretches out her hands to his chest and systematically unfastens his armor then pulls it open. Sarradel makes no move either to stop or to help her. Under his bulky armor, Sarradel's pale chest is muscled but thin and bony, not physically powerful. A crudely-made necklace of large black gems is draped around his neck. Jenny runs her hands along his exposed torso. Sarradel closes his eyes with a low groan. He lets her stroke him in silence for several moments before speaking.

Sarradel: You don't want them killed? (sighing) I suppose they can live. They might have their uses. It's not bad council.

Sarradel abruptly reaches out, still with closed eyes. He grips one of Jenny's wrists then yanks her closer in. His voice becomes sharper.

Sarradel: But don't overplay your hand, and don't get too comfortable arguing politics with me. I have councilors for that. You're for other things. (he opens his eyes to look at her) I want that royal heir you've promised me.

Jenny looks up from his chest.

Jenny: And you get what you want, don't you?

Sarradel: You came to me. You get what you want too.

Jenny: I'm not your concubine. The deal was for an heir.

Sarradel snorts.

Sarradel: And how will you give me an heir?

When Jenny says nothing Sarradel flops back into the chair with a grunt, releasing her wrist.

Sarradel: Glad you made this bargain, princess? Worth it, is it? (he looks up to the ceiling and continues without waiting for an answer) I get what I want because I take it.

Jenny is still looking at him, her expression has become hard. She removes her hands from his chest.

Jenny: You're a tyrant. You're destroying Aldebaran.

Sarradel still stares upwards; his voice becomes a low growl.

Sarradel: You think I don't care about Aldebaran? I love this planet. I've never loved anything like I love Aldebaran. I will make us the strongest and most peaceful we've ever been. I will make us great.

His tails lashes.

Sarradel: You're too free with your words, princess.

Jenny purses her lips and looks away from him for a moment then looks back with a fixed expression.

Jenny: You'll get your heir, Sarradel.

Sarradel growls quietly.

Sarradel: It's Lord, princess. Call me Lord.

Jenny takes a deep breath.

Jenny: Yes, my Lord.

Sarradel: (murmuring) I like the way you say that.

He looks back at her then reaches forward and grasps her around the waist. Jenny shifts to let him.

Sarradel: I like having you around. You've got a soft body even if your tongue is rough. (he cocks his head) Take your hair out.

Jenny drops her head and reaches up to release the cord that's wrapped around her crown. Her hair spills forward; she shakes the hair back. Sarradel stretches up to comb his fingers through her hair as Jenny leans over him yanks his top further open. She methodically strips off his upper armor then Sarradel shrugs out of his light under-robe, exposing his pale, skinny torso.

Jenny: Thank you for your benevolence, my Lord.

Jenny puts her hands on Sarradel's bare shoulders and moves to straddle him, pinning him to the chair. He gives a gratified grunt and looks up at her as she settles over him.

Sarradel: (musing) My princess in the tower; that's what they call you.

Jenny's eyes flick to his; Sarradel smiles condescendingly back.

Jenny: And I see that this pleases you, my Lord.

Sarradel chuckles and reaches up to hold her face with both his hands.

Sarradel: You're generally pleasing, I'll give you that.

* * *

 **Corridor leading to royal apartments, Aldebaran palace**

One of the large doors leading to the royal apartments opens quietly and Jenny steps out into gentle morning light. The same guards still stand doggedly at their posts either side of the door. As Jenny moves past them the blue-grey guard who addressed her previously speaks.

Guard: It is very early, your Highness.

Jenny spares him a glance.

Jenny: It is.

She keeps walking. Behind her the guard frowns and briefly speaks to his partner then follows quickly after Jenny, clutching his spear. He catches up to her as she descends a small flight of stairs leading to the long corridor-walkway set above the main palace; soft morning light angels through the tall windows, broken into alternating dark and light patches by the thin columns. The guard falls into step beside Jenny.

Guard: Do you have authorization to leave the apartments?

Jenny doesn't look at him.

Jenny: Do you have authorization to leave your post?

Guard: (gruff) It is allowable, relief has been called. You did not answer my question, your Highness.

Jenny glances at the guard.

Jenny: You needn't worry. I can assure you that his Lordship cares very little what I do as long as I come when he summons me.

She turns away again. The guard frowns harder and keeps walking beside her. Jenny rolls her eyes.

Jenny: But feel free to escort me if you have concerns.

Guard: Where are you going? It is very early.

Jenny looks annoyed. She speaks without turning.

Jenny: We have already established that it is early. I am going to the dojo, I want a workout.

Guard: I forgot you used to be a warrior.

Jenny's expression hardens.

Jenny: I do believe I'm being insulted.

She suddenly swings around in a blinding motion, catching the spear that the guard holds then pressing it horizontally across his throat and trapping him against a pillar.

Jenny: I * _am_ * a warrior.

The guard looks shocked as Jenny glares indignantly at him. After a moment Jenny's expression eases; she sighs then relaxes and starts to lower the spear.

Jenny: I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you.

The guard's gems glow. Jenny's face becomes alarmed and she quickly jams the edge of the spear up into his chin and sweeps a leg behind him. The guard collapses to the ground on his back. He looks up to see the business end of the spear levelled at his face. Jenny looks down at him with a hard expression. A ripple of light moves along the gem at the spear's head.

Jenny: Don't try to use those gems against me if you value your life.

The guard stares at her from his prone position. His expression has transformed drastically, he looks terrified. He stammers out a response.

Guard: P-please Master Sister, don't. I will be good.

Jenny's expression changes from hard to troubled. She moves the spear to a non-threatening angle then reaches out a hand to help him up. The guard still appears petrified; he doesn't reach for her hand and remains cowering on the ground. Jenny speaks gently.

Jenny: What's your name?

Guard: Peter, Master Sister, if it pleases you.

Jenny: It doesn't need to please me to be your name.

She moves her hand closer in invitation and the guard finally seems to notice. He hesitatingly grasps her hand then rises unsteadily with her help. He stands in front of Jenny looking cowed and submissive. Jenny holds out the spear to him.

Jenny: Here Peter.

He takes the spear tentatively.

Peter: Thank you Master Sister. Would you prefer to be addressed as Master Sister or your Highness?

Jenny frowns.

Jenny: I would prefer to be addressed as Jenny; it's who I am not what I am.

Peter wavers uncertainly and Jenny sighs.

Jenny: Your Highness is safest. It's what I seem to be here.

Peter gives a faltering nod. Jenny looks at him searchingly.

Jenny: You think I'm a fool do you Peter?

Peter gets some of his swagger back, becoming more of the gruff guard again.

Peter: I heard you came to Aldebaran on a bargain. That was foolish. It cost you your freedom.

Jenny: Some things are worth doing not matter what the cost. I came to help my family. My brother is important to Aldebaran . . .

Peter: (interrupting) King Thomas could never stand up to the Sisterhood.

Jenny: Is that what you believe? Thomas has always done what he can to be fair to everyone, that's a lot more difficult than destroying anyone that opposes you simply because you're able to.

Peter: Lord Sarradel has brought Aldebaran peace and a strong rule.

Jenny: Being strong doesn't make him right or fair. It doesn't mean his rule will benefit anyone but himself.

Jenny pauses, looking enquiringly at Peter.

Jenny: Did you serve under the Sisterhood before my brother became king?

Peter: I-I served . . .

Jenny: I'm sorry Peter, I know I scared you but it's not me you need to be afraid of. What do you think would have happened if I had let you use those gems? Your lord doesn't like his toys damaged, not by others anyway.

Jenny turns and starts to walk away again. Peter just watches her for a moment then begins to follow. He draws level with Jenny and they walk in silence for a while before Peter speaks.

Peter: (looking forward) You asked me what I was before your brother became king. I was a breeding stud for the Sisterhood.

Jenny: (looking forward) I'm sorry for you Peter.

Peter: I want to control my own destiny. I want an Aldebaran to be proud of. I want us to be great.

Jenny: And is that what you get with Sarradel?

Peter frowns hard at the floor.

Peter: Why did you come?

Jenny: I couldn't do nothing.

Peter: You can't hope to achieve anything. Lord Sarradel does not spare those who oppose him.

Jenny: My family is alive and many Aldebaran's still fight. I can hope.

Peter frowns in silence for several moments before speaking.

Peter: I have spoken with some of the visiting Southland guards and I have heard things about the rebels in that region that I don't think you are told. Would you like to know?

Jenny: I would, but I think you know telling me is dangerous. Your lord is unlikely to be pleased if he were to find out.

Peter: He is your lord as well.

Jenny: He likes me to call him that.

Peter stops and turns to Jenny. She stops as well to look at him. Peter has a dogged almost sullen expression.

Peter: Some things are worth doing no matter what the cost. I want an Aldebaran to be proud of, Jenny.

* * *

 **Aldebaran embassy, Genus**

Artemisia stands near the arched windows in the private apartments. She has a distracted expression as she gazes at the view, listening to the memories echoing in her head.

Voice one: (calm and authoritative with no apparent emotion) Who else?

Voice two: Jennifer.

There's a pause as and the second voice continues as if reading from a list.

Voice two: Top marks in all combat assessments, astral projection ninety eight percent, healing eighty six percent . . .

Voice one: (cutting in) Jennifer of . . . ?

There's another pause.

Voice two: She is an orphan, Sisterhood raised.

Voice one: Reject. We are not a charity. We have no space for moggies in this year's intake.

Voice two: She's here on a merit scholarship, and I believe she was a pupil of yours.

Voice one: (not changing tone) We cannot be biased. The purebred acolytes may not show her promise now but we know their worth. Tell her to re-apply next intake.

Voice two: Yes Master Sister Artemisia.

There's the quiet but sharp ting of china. Artemisia looks quickly around; she takes a moment to focus. Fritz sits on a couch. He leans back after releasing a delicate cup to rest on the table in front of him. He gives Artemisia a slightly wane smile.

Fritz: I don't suppose you have any coffee, your Majesty?


	6. Chapter 6

_A combination of real world responsibilities and creative block has meant this chapter has been a long time coming. I'm still enjoying the process but writing this has taught me that I need to be much more focused and less verbose if I ever manage to write anything else. Hooray for hard won knowledge._

 _Had the most fun writing the cat fight in this one._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

A large fortress-like collection of buildings stand grouped against dusty hills and a bright sky. Closer in, visible through the glass and metal front of the central building, a single Aldebaran guard walks along a wide corridor. She glances up and suddenly gasps. Outside, the ungainly mass of the Croaker rushes forward. Bucky, wrapped in a thick cloak, hunches over the steering controls as Deadeye leans around him and fires his rifle. Several bolts from the rifle hit the window in quick succession, causing a glowing pattern to appear briefly, before the magical defense and glass behind it shatter.

Bucky twists the controls of the Croaker then stands up as the craft swings around. He leaps off, crashing through the remains of the broken window then rolling upright, shaking off the cloak and fragments of glass. He suddenly jerks awkwardly to the side. The Aldebaran guard snarls with hands extended from her attack then abruptly drops to the ground herself. Outside, Deadeye struggles with the Croaker and the blaster he just fired. Bucky rises unsteadily; he shakes himself briefly then takes off at a sprint without looking back. Deadeye watches him with a dismayed expression, calling after Bucky as the hare quickly disappears into the building.

Deadeye: Cap'in!

Deadeye drops his voice to a grumble as he tries to maneuver the craft closer to the opening.

Deadeye: Bilge-water! Slow down will ya!

A second later Deadeye looks around and rapidly raises his guns as an Aldebaran speeder zips up beside him. After a moment of recognition he relaxes and lowers the guns, going back to struggling with the Croaker's steering as Caria slides her speeder to a stop in midair. She peers into the building and calls to Deadeye over the combined noise of their crafts' engines.

Caria: That was somewhat theatrical but he appears to have already deactivated the perimeter defenses. Our main forces have been successful in gaining access to the compound.

Deadeye gives an irritated grunt and yanks the Croker's controls around.

* * *

 **Aldebaran embassy, Genus**

Fritz takes a long reverent draft from a slightly gaudy takeaway mug then looks up, still gripping the mug tightly. Two of his fingers are extended oddly, poised to hold a nonexistent cigarette. Artemisia watches him calmly as both sit on couches in the elegant royal quarters.

Artemisia: It has been reported to me that you have sent Admiral O'Hare to Aldebaran.

Fritz: Yep, officially. Figured it might be easier to take a fortress from the inside.

Artemisia's expression and tone are impassive.

Artemisia: I hope that you are correct, Chairman.

Fritz: You and me both, your Majesty.

Fritz leans back into the couch.

Fritz: Okay, I need to get my information straight. So Sarradel is really three thousand year's old?

Artemisia frowns slightly and speaks quietly.

Artemisia: Please refrain from using his name here.

There's an ill-tempered call from across the apartments.

Harrison: I'm not a fool. I know who you're talking about anyway.

The kitten sits cross-legged on another couch, hunched over a large book that he continues to gaze at with a scowl while speaking. Artemisia's calm mask returns as she looks over to her son.

Artemisia: Harrison, you need to leave us please.

Harrison glares up from his book.

Harrison: You're always telling what I need. Don't do that!

Artemisia's only response it to repeat herself calmly.

Artemisia: Please leave us now.

Harrison continues to glare belligerently at her for a moment then breaks eye contact, shuffling off the couch and stomping away, still clutching the book. Artemisia watches him go then turns back to Fritz. He raises his brows.

Fritz: My apologies, your Majesty.

Artemisia gives a brief nod and continues speaking as if there had been no interruption.

Artemisia: As you are aware, he was awoken from stasis. The stasis and his ability to take life energy from others appear to have allowed him to survive for a considerable time.

Fritz snorts into his mug.

Fritz: Considerable is correct. For someone who predates most of our written history, he seems to have adjusted well to modern life.

Artemisia: When he takes energy we believe he also acquires knowledge from that individual.

Fritz: It just gets better.

He pauses and looks thoughtful.

Fritz: Your planet's had its share of power hungry maniacs. No one else has been able use those life-sucking gems like he does in all that time?

Artemisia answers in her usual stoic tone.

Artemisia: Only Harrison. Of course that was under substantial duress.

Fritz mumbles into his mug again.

Fritz: Of course.

* * *

 **Palace gardens, Aldebaran**

The clear sky is bright with the angled light of morning. A stiff breeze blows through the slightly overgrown formal gardens, stirring leaves and shaking free petals from a flowering cherry tree that hangs over a high wall. Jenny leans back against the raised side of an ornamental pool and fountain that is set artfully among the trees and bushes. Part of the pool is damaged; a large section of one side has been reduced to rubble and both pool and fountain are dry.

Jenny's long pink hair whips behind her as she gazes out over a small lawn. She quickly lifts a hand as a cherry petal flickers past. The pink and white petal stops smoothly and hovers gently in the air just above Jenny's open hand. She watches it for a few moments then relaxes her hand and allows the petal to be taken by the wind again.

Jenny pushes away from her seat and walks out to the center of the lawn. The wind tugs at the short grass around her feet. She remains still for a moment then drops back into a deep fighting stance before swinging forward smoothly with an open handed strike followed by a sweeping kick. She progresses fluidly through a set of intricate moves that end in strikes or blocks. Jenny's actions are initially precise and her face is set in a calm expression, but as she keeps going she begins to move with more power and her expression hardens. She abruptly rounds on the pool then releases a flare of glowing energy from her outstretched hands. The glow sweeps across the grass in a wide band before slicing into the pool's edge, leaving a shallow gouge.

Jenny breaths hard, looking at the damage to the pool for several moments. Eventually she relaxes with a soft sigh, pushing some loose hair back into place. There's a tentative voice from close by.

Voice: Your Highness?

Jenny turns to see the palace guard Peter, in uniform and griping his gem-topped spear. He looks earnestly at her from the edge of the lawn.

Peter: You may use my spear.

Jenny turns away from him, shaking her head.

Jenny: My gems were taken.

She adjusts her stance then pulls her leg easily into a high stretch.

Jenny: I'm alone. Did you want to see me?

Peter stands quickly to attention, looking outwards slightly beyond Jenny.

Peter: Yes, your Highness. I have heard more about the fighting in Southland. The rebels have gained further ground, an important strategic base I believe.

Jenny speaks as she moves into another stretch.

Jenny: Sarradel can't ignore this for much longer. They must be threatening the Southland capital by now. Do we have any updated maps of their movements?

Peter gives a sharp nod, continuing to stare fixedly forward.

Peter: Emma does, she will leave them in the usual location.

Jenny drops the stretch and turns to him, pulling her ruined cat suit straight.

Jenny: Thank you. Send word out to our local forces to halt any major counter moves. I want to convince Sarradel that his control here is increasing.

Peter: Yes, your Highness.

Jenny: Have we made any progress with gaining access to the dungeons?

Peter: No, your Highness.

Peter flicks his eyes to Jenny. She's frowning thoughtfully at the ground.

Peter: The dungeon guards are loyal to his lordship, but I could use glamour and . . .

Jenny cuts him off, glancing up.

Jenny: No, I don't want anyone taking those sorts of risks.

Peter manages to look both relived and disappointed. Jenny lifts her gaze to the palace not far away. The palace is a graceful building of high towers and arches, but a large section lies in ruins.

Jenny: It's more important to know what Sarradel's planning. If he leaves we'll have our best chance.

She continues to observe the palace in silence for a moment before speaking again.

Jenny: Do we have anyone who can access my mother's apartments?

* * *

 **Queen mother's apartments, Aldebaran Palace**

The soft darkness is broken by a shaft of light as one of a pair of large doors is pushed open. The room's lights hum quietly into life, illuminating a long gallery lined on one side by hanging fabric of many colors, and a mirror running the length of the room on the other. Near to the entrance, several ornate cabinets hold a range of spell gems. A palace maid steps into the room; she's closely followed by Jenny then Rada.

Maid: Your mother's robes are all kept here, Highness.

Jenny steps over to the dangling wall of cloth. She lifts away a handful of brightly colored brocaded fabric. She turns back to the maid, letting the dress fall back.

Jenny: Is there anything simpler? Something she wore when she was younger?

The maid gives a brief bobbing nod.

Maid: Please follow me, Highness.

As Jenny and the maid start to walk to the far end of the gallery, Rada is left gazing around.

* * *

 **Council Chambers, Aldebaran Palace**

Sarradel leans back in the high-backed chair at the head of the council table, his chin propped on one hand. Hus sits somewhat smugly to his right, her dark armor a close match for his. Sarradel's expression is hard and blank as he looks down the table at a collection of councilors. They shift nervously under his gaze. Sarradel speaks in a flat tone.

Sarradel: And how long will it take to get that many troops in?

One councilor answers carefully.

Councilor: I estimate that we would require two days to prepare the main ground contingent then six days' travel to reach . . .

Sarradel cuts her off with a grunt then speaks levelly.

Sarradel: Get on with it.

The councilor blinks in surprise for a moment. Sarradel drops his chin and leans forward threateningly.

Sarradel: I said, get on with it. I'll inspect the progress in three hours.

The councilor starts back then hurriedly rises, stuttering.

Councilor: Of-of course my Lord, we will begin at once.

As she exits, Sarradel sweeps a hard gaze over the rest of the table. He's met with wary looks.

Sarradel: Anything else?

After a moment of silence, Sarradel stands. The rest of the table's occupants hurriedly rise with him. Sarradel turns wordlessly and walks towards the doors. Hus quickly steps close beside him, keeping pace as they leave the chambers and a line of guards fall in behind Sarradel.

Hus: My Lord, if I may mention another matter, is it correct that the princess is to have access to the palace gardens?

Sarradel's expression becomes less hard. He keeps striding and looking forward as he answers.

Sarradel: She can go anywhere on the palace grounds. She should be seen, she reminds everyone that the royal family's under my control.

Hus scowls.

Hus: I believe she plots against you, my Lord.

Sarradel: What proof do you have?

Hus's scowl becomes deeper.

Hus: I do not have direct evidence but . . .

Sarradel interrupts her with a chuckle.

Sarradel: Of course my witch princess has her plots, but I have her by the tail. She's very amusing. If she slips up and you actually find anything, report to me.

Hus: My Lord, you do not need to give her such license.

Sarradel looks suddenly angry and answers sharply.

Sarradel: Don't tell me what I need, general.

He turns to look directly at Hus.

Sarradel: Your orders remain the same. Go and carry them out.

Sarradel turns away again. He strides off with his train of guards as Hus stands watching. Hus is still gazing after Sarradel when a guard approaches her cautiously. The guard bows and speaks.

Guard: General Hus, I have information for you.

* * *

 **Queen mother's apartments, Aldebaran Palace**

Rada hovers near the room's entrance. She pulls a deep green dress away from the well-stocked rack then holds it against herself. She drops the dress as the doors abruptly open. Further into the room, the maid turns at the noise, Jenny also looks up; poised in the action of smoothing the long skirts of the white dress she now wears. Hus strides into the room, letting the doors bang shut behind her. She stops, standing in her black armor and staring directly at Jenny, ignoring the others. Jenny stands straight, slipping her bare feet under her skirts and meeting Hus's gaze with a slight frown of puzzlement.

Jenny: I know you. You're a daughter of Queen Artemisia. We fought together; in the mine . . . and you helped save my brother . . .

Jenny's expression lightens; Hus's changes to a sneer.

Hus: And do you know my name?

Jenny: No, I'm sorry. I'm Jenny.

Hus gives an indignant snort.

Hus: I know who you are. What are you doing here?

Jenny frowns again, she starts to look annoyed and her tone sharpens.

Jenny: You haven't told me your name or why * _you're_ * here.

Hus: I'm * _not_ * here to call you "your Highness", cousin.

Jenny: Do you really imagine that's what I want?

Hus: I don't care what you want.

They stare combatively across the room for several moments before Jenny speaks in a flat tone.

Jenny: What do you want?

Hus stands straighter and sneers again. Jenny watches her carefully.

Hus: I want to know what you're doing. I am head of the Combat Order. Dealing with threats to security is my job.

Jenny gives a very slight inclination of her head.

Jenny: Master Sister Hus.

Hus: Trust the princess to know me by rank but not by name.

Jenny: Master Sister, my visiting my mother's apartments is no concern of the Combat Order.

Hus looks incensed.

Hus: Your nobility gives you too much privilege. You should be more grateful for the distinctions you receive.

Hus abruptly strides towards Jenny, covering the distance between them in quick paces. Jenny draws herself up and matches Hus's scowl with a disdainful look of her own as the other cat comes to a stop close by. Hus speaks with a hissing spit.

Hus: Lord Sarradel is the most powerful Aldebaran for three thousand years and all you can think of is trying to destroy him. Only fools oppose that sort of power. We should be welcoming him.

Jenny stares at her incredulously.

Jenny: You fought with us. Your sister . . .

Hus: (interrupting) Do you want to dispose Lord Sarradel?

Jenny: Of course I do. You can tell him that, it won't surprise him.

Hus: Are you planning something?

Jenny: If I am, I would be the last person to confess it.

The dark red gems set in Hus's black armor flash and she swiftly plunges forward, striking at Jenny. Jenny raises an arm in defense, defecting Hus's glowing claws, then slams the heel of her hand into Hus's chest at a join in the armor. Hus barely flinches; bringing her own arm quickly down to catch Jenny's as she's unbalanced. Hus starts to twist Jenny's wrist then staggers back as she's caught around the neck by Jenny's other arm. Jenny tightens her grip and drops Hus to the ground. Hus gives a choking cough; her gems flash and Jenny is thrown back with a gasp. Hus rises unsteadily but quickly, as Jenny turns her own fall into a roll, the white dress flowing with her. Jenny rises then immediately lunges to the side as Hus sends a bolt of energy towards her. Jenny doges another blast then releases a flaring magical attack of her own. Hus quickly raises her arms to form a shimmering defense as Jenny's unfocused attack sweeps across her. Hus drops her arms, a mocking sneer on her face, then stumbles as Jenny lands a kick to her unprotected head. Jenny follows through with another sharp kick into Hus's muzzle from the same stance, Hus lurches back. Both Rada and the maid stare openmouthed, watching as the brutal exchange continues.

Hus's gems glow and Jenny's third kick glances off a magical barrier. Hus swipes with a hand; Jenny lunges away quickly but the strike contacts, leaving a trail of shallow scratches across her cheek. As Jenny swings away, several bright red droplets fall across her white dress; they remain as shining globes for a moment before soaking into the material. Hus bares her bloodied teeth in a snarling grin of triumph.

Hus: Not so pretty now, princess.

Jenny ignores both the comment and the wounds, spinning back around to face Hus. Hus's gems are already glowing again. She raises a hand and sends a blast at Jenny. Jenny crouches to avoid the attack, and the energy hits the long mirror behind her, shattering it into a spider web pattern. Jenny leaps towards Hus, grabbing at her. Jenny's hands struggle to grip Hus's armored arms and the other cat twists out of the hold then knees Jenny hard in the abdomen. Jenny doubles up as Hus hits her again in same location. Jenny pushes away but is abruptly slammed back into the mirror by a magical blast from Hus's hand pressed against her belly. Jenny catches herself against the broken mirror then gasps as Hus's hand grips her around the throat and pins her. Hus breaths hard, watching Jenny. She addresses her sharply and presses Jenny back against the glass.

Hus: Why are you here?

Jenny also pants, she grimaces and meets Hus's angry stare.

Jenny: I came to help my family, cousin.

Hus gives her a withering look. When she speaks her words drip with sarcasm.

Hus: How * _noble_ *.

Jenny shifts her stance then grips the hand that holds her neck.

Jenny: You are mistaken if you believe this will induce me to be explicit.

There's a disturbance across the room as the doors open and half a dozen palace guards enter, led by Peter. All the room's occupants look towards the newcomers. Hus speaks coldly.

Hus: This isn't the concern of the palace guard.

Peter keeps waking forward with his small contingent.

Peter: Release the princess. Lord Sarradel does not like his toys damaged, at least not by others.

Jenny speaks quietly.

Jenny: Go away Peter.

Hus spins around to Jenny.

Hus: Why do you know this guard's name?

Jenny's breath catches and mutters under her breath.

Jenny: Oh bilge-water . . .

She answers Hus more loudly.

Jenny: He's no one important.

Hus: Of course he isn't, but I think he's important to you. Is he your male? I will have to single him out for some special treatment.

Jenny's expression becomes fierce.

Jenny: Hurt any of them and I won't rest until I've taken you apart.

Hus: Your threats are empty.

Jenny steps forward, also twisting Hus's arm away from her throat. Hus counters, catching Jenny's wrist. There's a brief exchange of locks then Hus abruptly throws Jenny's arms off and steps back with a snort. She spins around then strides from the room, giving Peter an angry glare as she passes him. Jenny stands, watching Hus with an intense stare until the doors swing shut behind her.

Rada is the first to speak, addressing Jenny hesitantly.

Rada: Your Highness? I can heal the scratches.

Jenny abruptly clutches her middle and sinks to her knees, the white fabric of the dress heaping up around her and her back a mess of cuts.

* * *

 **Royal apartment, Aldebaran palace**

The thick stream of stars and glowing mist that make up the twisting Aldebaran Nebula can be seen through the tall windows of the tower top apartments, competing with the lights from the city below. Jenny kneels near the window, her eyes are closed and there's no sign of wounds on her face or back. She's dressed in a long flowing gown of red and gold. The tight bodice hugs her form.

There's a slight noise from further into the rooms. Jenny's eyes open and she turns to look back into the softly lit apartments with a questioning expression. After several moments of silence she rises, smoothing the dress then turning back to the window, looking out to the view of the night sky. Jenny suddenly jumps and gasps as a pair of armored arms encircle her waist. Sarradel leans his chin over her shoulder and speaks in a taunting mummer.

Sarradel: You look like a princess, princess. All wrapped up like a gift.

Jenny takes moment to recover before replying, placing her hands over his.

Jenny: My Lord, you startled me.

Sarradel: That was the idea. And I have more ideas.

He tightens his arms, pulling Jenny against him. She gives another gasp that ends in a sharp cry and pushes his arms away from her. Sarradel frowns in annoyance.

Sarradel: You make such a fuss. I'm not doing anything.

Sarradel drops his arms with an ill-tempered grunt and steps back, looking Jenny over. He scowls and snaps at her.

Sarradel: Why are you dressed like that?

Jenny has a strained expression. She smooths the robes over her middle, not looking up.

Jenny: I was tired of wearing rags. If my Lord would prefer, I can find something more to your taste.

Sarradel snorts again. He waves a hand dismissively then turns away from her and strides to a couch.

Sarradel: If you want to play at being princess in borrowed robes go right ahead.

Jenny replies quietly, turning to watch him.

Jenny: I'm not playing.

Sarradel drops down heavily to sit on the edge of the chair, his back to Jenny. He puts his head in his hands and mutters unintelligibly in guttural, clipped tones. After a few moments he shifts and starts to pull off his upper armor then sits with the under tunic draped around his hips and his bony torso exposed. His hunched shoulders and back are crisscrossed with many long scars. The large necklace of black gems dangles away from his chest. Jenny watches him. Sarradel mutters to himself again in his own language.

Jenny: Are you troubled? I hear that there are rebels in Southland.

Sarradel doesn't look up as he replies.

Sarradel: You hear lots of things, don't you? If my generals were as well informed perhaps they'd manage to achieve something. Southland should have been brought under control long ago.

Jenny: You expect Aldebaran to just give in to you?

Sarradel: No, I expect Aldebaran to fight, and if she wins I wasn't good enough to have her.

Jenny: Will you go yourself then?

Sarradel rubs roughly at his face.

Sarradel: Why? Would you miss me?

Jenny watches Sarradel for another moment then walks up until she stands close behind him. She reaches forward and presses her finger tips to his scarred shoulders. Sarradel doesn't react.

Jenny: Would you miss me, my Lord?

Sarradel: There are plenty of females on this planet.

Jenny: Will my Lord leave soon?

Sarradel: Not soon enough.

He drops his head further into his chest.

Sarradel: And too soon. My hand's being forced. There's still much undone here.

Jenny: When will you leave?

Sarradel still doesn't raise his head but his voices takes on an edge and his shoulders stiffen.

Sarradel: You ask too many questions.

Jenny runs her fingers lightly over a scar. Sarradel shivers.

Jenny: You've never told me how you got these scars.

Sarradel's shoulders relax. He mutters an answer.

Sarradel: They're lash marks. I got them when I was very young. They don't fade, even with healing. They're almost the only thing my mother ever gave me willingly.

Jenny pauses in her caress and frowns.

Sarradel: (continuing) I was upset when the old witch was killed. I wanted to be the one to do that.

He turns his head and looks at Jenny over his shoulder. Her hands remain resting lightly on him.

Sarradel: Your mother didn't want you either, did she?

Jenny answers after a brief pause.

Jenny: My mother made a difficult choice.

Sarradel sneers.

Sarradel: She chose between you and your brother, and she chose your brother. You're the throwaway.

Jenny answers quietly.

Jenny: You won't drive a wedge between my mother and me.

Sarradel grunts and turns away. He rubs tiredly at his face again.

Sarradel: I know kitten, she drove that wedge home the day you were born.

Jenny continues to watch his shoulders for a few moments then steps back, her hands dropping away. She starts to turn then abruptly stops, glancing down. Sarradel has pivoted around on the couch. He grasps a handful of her skirts. He looks moodily at the material in his grip.

Sarradel: The dress is to my taste. Be ready to leave in six days. You'll fly out with the air support. It will be safer than the ground forces, and you like flying, don't you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Rebel-held fortress, Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

A long, windowless, cavern-like room is subtly lit by warmly glowing crystal lights. Many thin pillars of honey colored stone support a vaulted ceiling. The stone is mostly smooth but shows evidence of much wear with sections of damage and repair.

There is the sound of footsteps and voices, and a moment later Caria followed Bucky then Deadeye and Blinky enter down a graceful metal staircase of much newer construction. Caria turns to the others as she steps onto a polished stone floor warn into smooth undulations.

Caria: Many of the modern structures are built on remains such as these. There has been a fortress in this location for a long time.

Bucky steps into the main room and looks around. Deadeye follows with his usual scowl and Blinky totters behind.

Bucky: How long?

Caria: I'm not sure exactly.

Blinky: Humble robot can request access to records.

Bucky gazes around the room.

Bucky: Don't worry about it, just thinking aloud. What's it used for?

Caria: Now? Mostly storage I believe. But this area will be kept clear due to the generator.

Bucky: Alright, let's see it . . .

As they continue forward the light around them changes to a bright glow. They round a corner and see four stone structures, each holding a glittering mass of rough crystals and surrounding a central well of light containing a multitude of glowing balls that rush in all directions. There's the faint sound of wind.

Caria stands to the side as the others approach the glow. Bucky frowns at the shining structure as Deadeye peers curiously at the crystals and Blinky scampers excitedly around.

Bucky: This is what I shut down when we captured this place? It powers the defenses?

Caria: That is correct. This generator and five others form the outer shield as well as providing energy for many other functions. It's powered down now but should be ready to restart soon.

Bucky: Not soon enough. We don't have nearly the number of fighters needed to hold this place without those perimeter defenses.

Bucky approaches nearer the device, looking closely at intricate carvings set in the stones.

Bucky: How is it controlled?

Caria: You operated the remote control system in the main building. That system is designed for convenience.

Bucky: But you can also control them from here?

Caria: Yes, but it's more difficult accessing the stones directly. It would take a much longer time and require a powerful artificer.

Bucky: Good. Destroy the remote control system once this is operational again. I don't want anyone doing what we did. (glances around) Are there cameras here? And at the others? If not, get them installed ASAP. Blinky will help.

* * *

 **Military convoy, Southland uplands, Aldebaran**

The uplands are a barren steppe; cold and open for miles around. Rolling hills surround the plain and distant mountains with streaks of snow at their caps can be seen further away. A smudge of disturbed dust is apparent in the vast expanse. Closer in, the dust resolves into a large group of vehicles speeding across the desert.

Inside the rumbling bulk of a massive ground transport, Sarradel strides along a utilitarian but elegant corridor. An Aldebaran officer with flame-red hair keeps pace beside him and several guards follow some distance behind.

Sarradel: How many did we capture?

Officer: Three, my Lord. Two were killed outright and we allowed two to escape, as ordered. The prisoners have been secured in separate cells, as ordered.

Sarradel: And their vehicles?

Officer: Badly damaged, my Lord.

Sarradel: Get one working, that's an order. Strip down the others for parts.

Officer: Yes, my Lord.

They reach a set of heavy doors; many other doors extend down the corridor. The officer stops and the rest of the party stop with her.

Officer: Here, my Lord. This is the patrol leader, Master Sister Tessa.

She activates a locking mechanism and the door slides open to reveal a nearly bare cell containing a single occupant. The captured solider sits on a low bunk; gem-less with her hands in chains. Her long black hair is arranged in complex plaits but these are coming loose. She looks up with a hard but calm expression on her tabby-patterned face. Sarradel steps into the cell. He glances over his shoulder and addresses the officer and guards.

Sarradel: Leave us.

Sarradel turns back into the room as the officer quickly bows and closes the cell door. He walks briskly over to the prisoner then immediately grabs her chin with one hand and sharply tilts her face up to him. Sarradel stares hard at her face then twists her head roughly to the side to regard another angle. She grits her teeth.

Tessa: I won't talk.

Sarradel keeps studying her face. His gems start to pulse darkness.

Sarradel: You won't need to.

* * *

Three sleek Aldebaran jets bank against the bright sky then curve towards the convoy of ground vehicles, heading for the open bay of the large transport. Inside the bay, the landed craft are met by half a dozen Aldebaran foot guards. Jenny disembarks from one jet, sweeping down the access steps in a long gown and closely followed by a nervous looking Rada. As they step onto the hanger floor, the guards immediately shift up around them. One guard addresses Jenny.

Guard: This way, your Highness.

Jenny has been gazing around the bay. She glances at the guard then steps forward wordlessly. As they walk away from the landing site Jenny continues to look the bay over. The hanger is a hive of activity, containing numerous vehicles in addition to the jets and many hurrying Aldebaran's. Abruptly, Jenny ducks between two guards and walks rapidly towards a section of the hanger where a small vehicle is being worked on by a couple of mechanics. The guards and Rada stare after her in surprise. Jenny speaks as she walks.

Jenny: Is that a Southland speeder? I've never seen one properly before.

The guard who spoke previously calls after Jenny tersely.

Guard: Your Highness, this way.

Jenny keeps walking away, not appearing to notice. The guard who spoke makes a gesture to the others and they all start hastily after Jenny. Jenny has reached the repair bay by the time the guards close in around her. She doesn't seem perturbed, addressing the worried looking mechanics with a smile.

Jenny: Are you replacing the propulsion system?

One mechanic looks as if he's about to answer when the guard cuts him off, speaking to Jenny with an exasperated air.

Guard: Your Highness, this way please. His Lordship is waiting.

Jenny glances to the guard then looks back across the bay to the ship she arrived with.

Jenny: I forgot my coat.

The guard's mouth drops open then she snaps it shut and makes a quick gesture to another guard. He takes off at a run towards the ship. Jenny has turned back to the speeder, looking thoughtfully at a large burn mark across part of the chaise.

* * *

Jenny climbs up to an open deck. She pulls a thick hooded coat around her as she steps out into the cold wind. The transport moves relatively slowly but the wind is still harsh. Small fighters and larger supply vessels kick up trails of dust all around. Jenny pauses as she steps past a couple of guards; there is the sound of voices from around a corner.

Voice: . . . in place for departure tonight, as ordered. The main force . . .

One guard glances over to Jenny and she continues walking around the corner. On the deck are a small group; Sarradel stands staring out towards the mountains that are visible in their direction of travel. He wears a heavy black robe that the wind moves over his armor. He is being addressed by the red haired officer and is accompanied by couple of hovering aids. They all look around as Jenny rounds the corner, the officer stops speaking. Sarradel narrows his eyes as Jenny inclines her head slightly.

Jenny: My Lord.

Sarradel watches her for a moment then turns to the others and makes a dismissive gesture. They hurriedly bow and move away. Sarradel looks back at Jenny as they're left alone on the empty deck.

Sarradel: (snapping) The air transports docked more than five minutes ago. What took you so long?

Jenny looks at him calmly.

Jenny: They were finding me a coat.

Sarradel barely waits for her to finish before snapping again.

Sarradel: I don't want to hear it. Come here.

Jenny continues approaching unhurriedly then stops near him and looks out at the moving view. Sarradel regards her in silence with an ill-tempered expression. He finally snorts and pulls his cloak around him.

Sarradel: This region's too damn cold.

Jenny is still looking out at the barren scene.

Jenny: I like it.

Sarradel's face twitches. He takes a quick step over and pulls her hood off. Jenny frowns slightly as her head is snapped back sharply. With the hood down, her loose hair immediately flows back in the wind. Sarradel reaches up and buries a hand deeply in her thick locks. He strokes her and speaks more calmly.

Sarradel: That's because you're built for it.

Sarradel abruptly clenches his fist, grabbing a handful of hair then pulling Jenny back against him.

Sarradel: Come here and share some of that body warmth.

Jenny huffs quietly as they collide. Sarradel pivots them around to face the other way with the wind at their backs.

Jenny: Just ask.

Sarradel: Asking takes too long. I'm sick of waiting.

Sarradel releases her hair and wraps an arm around her chest. His cloak whips either side of them. As Jenny struggles to move her streaming hair to one side, Sarradel pulls the gauntlet off his free hand with his teeth and drops it to the ground then pushes his bare hand into her coat. Jenny starts and gasps as he reaches around inside her clothes.

Sarradel: * _Humm_ * . . . you are warm, and soft.

Jenny looks uncomfortable. One hand holds her hair away from her face, the other grips Sarradel's forearm where it disappears into her clothes. She shivers then speaks with a slightly strained voice.

Jenny: Why are you out here if you don't like the cold?

Sarradel: May be I like the view. Everything is clearer in the desert.

Jenny pauses, relaxing her grip on Sarradel's forearm to a gentle hold.

Jenny: If my Lord does not require me, I would like to explore the desert.

Sarradel scowls and his tone sharpens again. He tightens the arm around Jenny's chest and tugs her aggressively back into him.

Sarradel: Your chain doesn't stretch that far. You will remain on board the principal transport. And stop listening in to conversations that don't concern you. That's not why I brought you on campaign.

Jenny frowns thoughtfully. After a brief pause she leans further into him and speaks softly.

Jenny: This place is so empty.

Sarradel drops his chin onto her shoulder with a grunt, calming down.

Sarradel: This used to be an important trade route. There were cities . . .

Jenny: I thought there were buildings in those cliffs. I can't see much else.

Sarradel: There's not much to see, just ruins. It was a long time ago. But there were great battles fought for this place that no one cares about now.

Sarradel's voice abruptly changes from contemplative back to harsh and annoyed.

Sarradel: There are always those who refuse to accept how things have to be. Like these pathetic rebels. They scuttle around here as if they think I don't know how to fight in a desert. I'm going to enjoy educating them. Or I would, if it wasn't so damned cold.

He pushes his mouth onto her neck and kisses her briefly. Jenny's brows knit and she looks down.

Sarradel: (murmuring) That's what you're for. I need you to keep my bed warm. You're good at that. I get sick of just raping the prisoners.

He remains gripping Jenny tightly for a few moments then sighs heavily and abruptly pulls away from her, scooping up his discarded gauntlet from the ground.

Sarradel: Get inside fluffy. Now the air transports are docked I'm going to have the convoy speed up. Even you won't like it out here then.

Jenny pulls the coat tightly around her again then glances at Sarradel. He has returned to gazing out into distance. Jenny looks away and wordlessly walks back into the main ship.

* * *

Jenny is dressed in a plain robe; she leans over an ornate desk with an air of concentration. She sits in a large semi-circular room that contains a substantial bed set against the flat wall and other matching furniture dotted around. Long windows wrap the room; the view shows mostly clear evening sky and the tops of mountains slowly moving past. Outside, several small black flags set on poles around the windows snap in the stiff wind.

Jenny frowns lightly and scrolls down the screen of a data pad resting on the desk then glances briefly at the display of another. She reaches for a steaming cup and takes a small sip, still studying the displays. There's a ting of china from close by. Rada stands away from a neatly set table heaped with food. She sets down a bowl and calls out.

Rada: Your Highness, are you sure you won't have anything to eat?

Jenny turns and shakes her head.

Jenny: No, thank you. This Southland cuisine doesn't agree with me.

Rada: I can send for something else.

Jenny shakes her head again and turns back to the desk, continuing to study the data pads. She rubs absently at her chest. After a moment, Rada steps over. She leans close to Jenny.

Rada: If you are not well I should examine you. There may still be damage from the fight.

Jenny glances up.

Jenny: It's nothing. Did you notice they were repairing that speeder in the hanger? It was taken in combat, judging by the damage.

Rada blinks at Jenny as the other cat turns to look at the data pad again. After a moment she also peers curiously displays in front of Jenny.

Jenny: I don't know why they were bothering. It's just a speeder.

Rada: Perhaps they were investigating how it works?

Jenny taps the data pad with a long finger.

Jenny: That information is readily available. The army is well equipped and that class of speeder isn't used by the main forces. It's not really any use to them. So why bother repairing it?

Jenny turns to gaze out of the window. The room's situation is high on the large transport, giving extensive views of the almost setting sun. Rada looks uncertainly at Jenny.

Rada: I don't know, your Highness.

Jenny sighs, turning from the window and pushing her hands through her thick hair.

Jenny: I don't know either. I haven't been able to make proper contact with any resistance groups since we got on board. Oh my stars, I don't know what's happening here or at the palace. I hate flying blind.

She abruptly stops and frowns.

Jenny: Do you feel that? We're slowing down again.

Jenny quickly stands then walks briskly to look out of another section of window where the bulk of the ground transport can be seen as a looming shadow. The flags set around the windows now wave more gently. A bright slit of light appears along the transport and slowly widens. Jenny watches for a moment then swiftly turns and heads back into the apartment. She opens a cupboard and lifts out some neatly folded black material. As Rada watches, she rapidly pulls off her light dress then tugs on the cat suit. Jenny is swiftly back at the window and starting to unfasten the latch before Rada speaks.

Rada: What are you doing?

Jenny slides the window open.

Jenny: They're opening the hanger. If I'm careful I can use it to access to rest of the transport without alerting the guards. I'm going to find out what's happening, and I want another look at that speeder.

Rada's mouth drops open.

Rada: You-you can't!

Jenny grips the window frame then leaps easily onto the ledge, holding herself poised half out of the room with the nearly sheer side of the transport dropping away below. Her long hair streams to the side in the wind. She peers above her.

Jenny: I can. There are plenty of handholds out here and I bet there's external access for maintenance at the hanger.

She's disappeared a moment later. Rada rushes over and thrusts her head out of the window. Jenny is already well along the roof of the apartment, moving stealthily. Rada calls after her.

Rada: What if someone comes?!

Jenny grips a support and swigs around to face Rada.

Jenny: Tell them I'm unwell and shouldn't be disturbed.

Rada look aghast as Jenny turns away.

Rada: What if it's Sarradel?!

Jenny looks back.

Jenny: Tell him the truth, and that I forced you to help. But I'm almost certain he's gone. Something is happening tonight. May be it's just a scouting party that he's joining, may be there's a raid planned. I don't know, but I'm going to try and find out. Whatever it is, if Sarradel's not here this is my best chance to move around undetected.

Jenny turns away again then pushes off from the roof with no apparent effort, landing lightly on another section of the transport then moving off rapidly towards the hanger where the massive doors now gape into the fast closing night. Rada stares after her in dismay, babbling under her breath.

Rada: Oh my stars . . . * _almost_ * certain . . .

Jenny moves nimbly across the uneven external surface of the transport. As she approaches close to the hanger there's a sudden roar of noise and rush of wind. Jenny crouches and grips a flange of metal as a flight vehicle rises from the hanger with a blast of engines. As the vehicle lifts away from the hanger it's quickly followed by several more. They all hover for a moment then abruptly rush away into the night. Jenny remains stooped over until the commotion ends. She glances up at a grinding noise; the hanger doors begin to close. Jenny takes off at a sprint, moving deftly towards the shrinking slit of light. She leaps a low barrier and reaches a narrow walkway that follows the curve of the hanger doors then runs beside the moving mass of door until she overtakes the edge. Jenny abruptly swings around and drops into the hanger where a thin ladder extends from the walkway. The hanger doors close over her head a few moments later.

* * *

 **Southland uplands, Aldebaran**

The massive arc of the sky is thick with bright stars above the dark ground. A small bike-like vehicle rushes through the desert night, leaving a pale trail of dust in its wake. A figure hunches over the controls. The rider abruptly turns the speeder to line up an approach to a pair of tall towers that twinkle with lights.

* * *

 **Rebel-held fortress, Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

Bucky and an Aldebaran officer are walking briskly along a plain but elegant corridor. Bucky speaks hurriedly.

Bucky: When did she get here?

Aldebaran officer: Approximately forty minutes ago.

Bucky answers in uncharacteristically irate tones.

Bucky: And you only tell me this now?

Aldebaran officer: We had to run security checks. And you had been on active duty for over twenty six hours. It was deemed prudent to allow you to rest then brief you as appropriate.

Bucky sounds exasperated.

Bucky: Then brief me. Tell me what you know.

Aldebaran officer: She was picked up at a remote outpost. She rode in on one of the speeders we lost when the last patrol was ambushed. She says she escaped by using the speeder to shadow a scouting party as it left the main convoy. She seems uninjured but is currently declining a full medical. We're starting the main debrief now.

The officer pauses a moment before speaking with more emotion.

Aldebaran officer: She may have vital information for us. This could turn the tide in our favor.

They reach a simple door flanked by guards. The guards stand to attention and Bucky gives them a brief nod of acknowledgement then pushes the door open and walks in. The officer steps in quickly after him. In the room, several Aldebaran's are seated at or standing around a small table. Their attention is focused on an Aldebaran at one end of the table who sits slightly hunched over, griping a steaming cup with a blanket around her shoulders. She's recognizable as the previously captured patrol leader. The room's occupants look up at the newcomers. The patrol leader looks to Bucky and the Aldebaran officer with a tired but calm expression, pulling the blanket around her. When she speaks she sounds weary.

Tessa: Hello Sir, Master Sister. (nods deferentially to each in tern) It's good to have made it here.


	8. Chapter 8

_The trouble with writing a story linearly is that you sometimes only realize you need a character after they should have been introduced. Or at least I have. Ah well._

 _And that first scene is for anyone who's ever owned a cat._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Military convoy, Southland uplands, Aldebaran**

The massive main ground transport rumbles over the dusty desert at the center of the huge convoy of military vehicles. Golden light from the newly rising sun catches the curve of long windows set high near the front of the vehicle.

Inside, Rada's petite form lies curled asleep on a small mattress at the foot of the large central bed in the richly furnished principal apartment. The soft light of dawn has started to enter the room. There's the sound of scratching. Rada rolls over with a quiet grunt, pulling the thick covers over her head. The sound continues insistently. Rada groans and sits up, her eyes heavy with sleep. After a moment she rises and shuffles over to a window then unlatches and slides it open. Jenny immediately drops into the apartment. Rada rubs sleepily at her face and watches as Jenny shuts the window then pads further into the room.

Rada: You were gone all night.

Jenny walks to the desk and sits down, flicking on a data pad.

Jenny: I had to wait for the patrol to return before they opened the hanger again.

Rada hugs herself as Jenny concentrates on the data pad.

Rada: Did you find anything?

Jenny: There was a rebel patrol captured recently. That's where the speeder came from. At least one of the prisoners has been executed. And Sarradel's main forces are preparing for an attack. From what I can gather, they're planning a covert mission to shut down the main defenses before a full assault.

Jenny flicks over the data pad, bringing up a map.

Jenny: The target has to be the fortress that the resistance took. We're nowhere near anything else.

Jenny frowns at the data pad in her hands.

Jenny: I'm going to try and get a message to them, but without a direct contact that means getting access to the communications array. I suppose it's time to see how far my chain stretches.

* * *

 **Rebel-held fortress, Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

Bucky strides through a large courtyard between the tall buildings of the fort. The courtyard is mostly open but contains some scrubby ornamental plants and a number of angular raised pools. A strong wind stirs the water's surface into choppy waves and pushes spray over the pools' stone block edges. Above, clouds rush across the sky. Dust blown in from the desert whips around Bucky's feet, glowing red in the flickering early morning light that lances between the buildings.

Bucky reaches a large set of doors leading into the ground floor of a building. He nods past the guard then continues through a bright atrium to a smaller internal door. Bucky enters a long room with a central conference table and no windows. There are a small number of well-dressed female Aldebaran's seated or standing around the table. At the table's far end, the recently returned Tessa sits with papers, crystals and data pads stacked around her. The former prisoner is the center of attention. Several Aldebaran officers hover close by. Tessa is speaking quietly to an Aldebaran seated beside her. The group glances up as Bucky approaches. Tessa stops talking and Bucky addresses them briskly while he walks.

Bucky: Regiments two and three have been briefed and the new patrol's just headed out.

He joins the group, leaning across the table to inspect the papers.

Bucky: Did I miss anything?

The Aldebaran seated close to Tessa gives Bucky a look of slightly haughty annoyance as he stretches in front of her to reach the papers. Bucky ignores her. Caria stands a little behind Tessa. The sleek Abyssinian speaks with her usual formality.

Caria: Nothing of import, Sir. We were just concluding.

Bucky pulls a stack of papers toward himself.

Bucky: Weren't we planning to go over the corporal's escape again? She was lucky not to . . .

He's cut off by the sharp tones of the haughty looking Aldebaran.

Aldebaran: We are satisfied with Master Sister Tessa's account. She has answered our questions all night, she should be allowed to rest. There will be time for further questions later.

Bucky glances over at the speaker's irritated expression.

Bucky: I know everyone's tired but if what the corporal says is correct, Sarradel's come with far less troops than I would expect. What if she was allowed to escape to feed us inaccurate information? We need to get to the bottom of this. I insist we keep going.

The Aldebaran snaps a reply.

Aldebaran: You do not insist anything, Admiral. This is not Genus, you are here as guest of the command.

She glances to another Aldebaran seated at her side, muttering audibly.

Aldebaran: This is why males should not be allowed into positions of authority.

The other Aldebaran gives a slight nod and murmur of agreement. Bucky's jaw visibly stiffens. He seems about to speak when he's interrupted. Tessa has been siting silently, watching the exchange. Her long black hair hangs loose and slightly disheveled, and she still has a blanket hanging around her shoulders. She speaks with a sigh and rubs her temples.

Tessa: I wish to help in any way that I can, but I am tired. This experience has been taxing.

Bucky looks over. Tessa meets his gaze; her eyes are yellow with occasional flecks of pale blue. Bucky frowns. Caria speaks again in placatory tones.

Caria: I'm sorry Admiral, your concerns have been noted but I think we must conclude for now.

She looks over the group.

Caria: Thank you everyone.

Tessa glances around.

Tessa: I request that Admiral O'Hare escort me to my quarters.

* * *

Tessa steps out into the courtyard, closely followed by Bucky. As they move from the immediate shelter of the building, the wind hits them. Tessa tugs at the blanked she still has draped around her shoulders. Bucky looks over and Tessa glances up. She speaks in explanation.

Tessa: It's cold here.

Bucky turns to look over the courtyard. It's empty apart from a small patrol that marches some distance from them.

Bucky: I kind 'a like it.

He looks back to Tessa as they continue walking. Her yellow eyes have narrowed slightly and the expression on her tabby face is calculating. She speaks after a brief pause.

Tessa: You have been a great asset to the resistance, Admiral. You should not allow the command here to speak to you in that manner.

Bucky makes the effort to shrug and looks up to the troubled sky, but the nonchalance of his reply sounds forced.

Bucky: Hey I'm just trying to help. It's your planet.

Tessa spits out an abrupt response.

Tessa: A planet lead by foolish, bickering witches who think that males are inferior beings. If Aldebaran's were one people under a one leader we could achieve anything. Aldebaran needs someone to make her strong.

Bucky looks back in surprise at the vehemence of her tone. Tessa appears slightly wary then speaks carefully and with less hurried passion.

Tessa: Not all Aldebaran's think as they do. You would have followers if you chose it.

Bucky stares at her incredulously for a moment before replying slowly.

Bucky: Ah, I appreciate the vote of confidence but that would be a pretty stupid thing for me to try. At best we'd split the forces here. Sarradel would have us cleaned up in no time. I think I can take a few thoughtless comments on the chin to keep the alliance together. Plus, I'm not much of a fan of self-styled dictators.

Tessa holds Bucky's gaze for another moment then turns away from him.

Tessa: That is your prerogative, Admiral.

She looks over the bleak courtyard in silence for a few seconds before speaking again.

Tessa: I know you wanted to question me further but I don't think there is anything more about my escape or what I saw of Sarradel's forces that I can tell you.

Bucky: In my experience Sarradel's not usually that lax on security. Are you sure . . .

Tessa interrupts him. Her voice sounds awkward.

Tessa: I was lucky. Anyone can be distracted. I have given a report and I do not wish to discuss it with you further.

Tessa glances over to Bucky. The blanket she has draped around her in whips like a cloak in the wind. Her voice becomes more composed.

Tessa: I requested your escort because I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to ask me privately about the princess.

Bucky stumbles suddenly to a halt. Tessa also stops, turning to him with a concerned expression. They stand close to the center of the courtyard, surrounded by gritty dust and the choppy water of the pools. Bucky looks at Tessa then speaks quickly.

Bucky: What did you find out?

Tessa: It was surprising for me to learn how compliant she is. She seems to enjoy playing at being the princess.

Bucky looks like he's taken a physical blow. Tessa is watching Bucky but seems oblivious to his reaction. She keeps speaking.

Tessa: Her cooperation continues to add to Sarradel's influence. Aldebaran's still set great store by princesses.

Tessa's voice becomes slightly mocking.

Tessa: Sarradel styles himself as a lord and the sycophants all echo it back to him.

She suddenly notices Bucky, who is looking at her with a drained expression. Her face becomes troubled.

Tessa: I am sorry, Admiral. I know this can't be easy for you.

Bucky seems to pull himself together. He speaks quickly.

Bucky: Did you hear where she is? Her movements?

Tessa shakes her head slowly.

Tessa: I'm sorry, nothing like that. Just that she's often with him.

She frowns at Bucky.

Tessa: I know you want to be a hero, but the princess came of her own volition. She may not want a hero. She left you, just like she's left you before. What makes you think she will welcome your interference?

Bucky drops his head. After a moment he looks up at Tessa with a fixed expression.

Bucky: Jenny's never been any good at asking for help, even when she needs it. I'd go to the ends of the Aniverse for her.

Tessa frowns harder. She turns away from him, rubbing at her temple again while still clutching the blanket with her other hand.

Tessa: I would like to rest now.

Bucky also frowns then gives a quick nod and a mumbled "Thank you". They start to walk again; Bucky staring at the ground, lost in thought.

* * *

 **Military convoy, Southland uplands, Aldebaran**

The grey light of a cloudy evening has started to make shapes indistinct. Jenny stands on the open deck of the main transport, wrapped in a thick coat that the wind moves around her. The smaller vehicles of the convoy are visible as dark silhouettes scattered with pinpoints of light below her. Many vehicles are moving and Aldebaran officers call out orders that are muffled by the wind and the distance.

Behind Jenny, several guards shelter in the lee of an arched support. They huddle together and watch Jenny. After several moments, Jenny steps back from the balustrade then begins to walk along the deck away from the guards. A guard frowns then calls over the buffeting wind.

Guard: Your Highness, where are you going?

Jenny glances around, regarding the guard with a haughty expression.

Jenny: I am not going anywhere, there is nowhere to go. I am tired of being followed everywhere. I will return after walking around the deck. Your escort is not required.

Jenny strides away, the guards waver uncertainly but don't follow. Jenny keeps walking until she rounds a corner that conceals her from the guards. She glances around the empty deck then ducks under the shadow of a tall tower that rises from the deck. Jenny quickly pulls off the coat and jams it into a dark corner then abruptly leaps part way up the side of the tower. She pauses, the simple grey robe she wears over her black cat suit snaps in the wind. After a moment she continues to climb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Rebel-held fortress, Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

The lights are off in a small, simply furnished room. Bucky lies flopped on his side on a low cot covered by a thin grey blanket. His chest rises and falls with the slow regularity of sleep. Close by, Blinky is plugged into a computer interface. A gently glowing series of displays scroll past his eye.

There's the sudden hum and flash of a small communicator set on the floor beside Bucky. Bucky's eyes open almost immediately and he grabs for the communicator, catching on the second swipe. Bucky sits up on the cot, his top bare apart from his dog tags and his jumpsuit heaped up around his hips. He flicks on the communicator.

Bucky: Yes?

Caria's calm face flashes up.

Caria: I apologies for disturbing you, Sir. There has been a security breach.

Bucky stands. He speaks into the communicator as he gestures at the watching Blinky.

Bucky: Where are you?

Caria's voice crackles over the feed as Bucky snatches his boots from Blinky.

Caria: Security control.

Bucky: I'll be there in four minutes.

Bucky drops the communicator on the bed and hurriedly tugs on a cotton shirt that Blinky hands him then pulls on his belt with the blaster in place. After a few more moments dressing and a brief exchange with Blinky, Bucky is striding for the door. He's nearly out of the room then he pauses and ducks back to briefly rummage in a nondescript pack, coming up holding a sleek metal tube. Bucky shoves the sheathed light saber into his belt as he turns to leave again.

* * *

Bucky and Caria stand beside a seated Aldebaran in a large room filled with many glowing screens. Bucky wears the plain cotton shirt with his jumpsuit still around his hips. The blaster and light saber are strapped to his side. Bucky and Caria focus on one display; it shows a room containing a long panel set with crystals. Half a dozen guards mill about.

Caria: We received a message warning of a covert attack on our main defenses. Subsequent screening revealed that the remote control for the generators that power the defenses was accessed approximately ninety minutes ago. The generators remain online.

Bucky is frowning hard.

Bucky: I thought the remote control had been destroyed.

Caria: The connection to the generators was severed. It's completely nonfunctional but the interface remains in place. Whoever tried to work it must not have known that.

Bucky speaks quickly.

Bucky: The generators; get a feed up on them.

As operator starts to hurriedly tap at buttons, there's the sound of clanking foot falls. Blinky come to a stop behind them, he shuffles nervously. The screen changes to a split image of six generators. No one is in sight.

Caria: We have guards stationed outside the undercroft. They will report any suspicious activity.

Bucky glances over his shoulder to where Blinky stands, humming quietly and rocking from foot to foot.

Bucky: Blinky, monitor all camera feeds from the generators. I want to know if you see anything.

Blinky stands quickly to attention and snaps a salute.

Blinky: Aye-aye Sir! This humble robot hastens to obey!

Blinky hurriedly trots to an interface and extends a connection as Bucky turns back to the display.

Caria: We are bringing up the camera feed of the remote control room at the time of unauthorized access.

The seated Aldebaran works the controls deftly. Bucky puts a hand on the control panel and leans over the screen, peering closely. His dog tags dangle away from his chest.

On the screen a form can be seen entering a room but the footage is poor. The figure moves around but details are impossible to make out as static flickers across the monitor. Bucky squints hard at the screen then snorts in frustration.

Bucky: Why's the footage so bad?

The Aldebaran operator glances up to him.

Aldebaran: I don't know Sir. The cameras are regularly monitored. This module is currently functioning well.

Caria: We have recently begun having periodic problems with the internal camera system. Teams are working on the issue but we haven't been able to make it a priority.

Bucky: Bring up the feed from the corridor in the same timeframe. Whoever that is they're not there now, they have to get in and out. Let's get a proper look at them.

The view changes, but not much; there's still the flickering static. A form can be seen dimly, moving down an empty corridor. Bucky watches grimly.

Bucky: Change to the next camera along. Follow them.

They flick though a couple more feeds. The view is the same static-clouded mess each time then the screen gradually clears of its interference to reveal an empty corridor. Bucky frowns in frustration.

Bucky: Where did they go? Check back along the corridor.

The operator complies; each camera shows a clear, empty view.

Bucky: Could one of your artificers do that to the cameras?

Caria: Yes, although the level of control is challenging. It is easier just to destroy the unit.

Bucky: Not if you want to sneak around without raising a general uproar.

Caria: That may make sense. Cameras are not affected by glamor.

Bucky still leans on the control panel. He turns to look at Caria over his shoulder, his brows knitting.

Bucky: Explain that last bit.

Caria: Glamor is a spell to make others see you as you are not, but it is based on tricking the mind and therefore doesn't work on machines.

Bucky briefly shuts his eyes and mutters quickly under his breath.

Bucky: I keep forgetting what damn planet I'm on . . .

His hand clenches to a fist on the control panel and he moves the other to rest on his holstered blaster. He looks hard at Caria and speaks in a monotone.

Bucky: Get the main command notified. If we have an internal breach it has to be Tessa, or whoever she really is.

Caria looks taken aback for once.

Caria: That would be impossible. She was cleared by our security, and she was constantly watched, holding a glamor spell successfully for several hours among experienced artificers is not possible.

Bucky: I'd believe anything's possible right now. And I checked that security log. All they really did was ask a lot of questions.

Caria: Many of the questions are designed to be random and personal, nothing that could be prepared for.

There's a sudden call.

Blinky: Sir! Activity detected at Aldebaran generator!

Bucky and the others spin around as Blinky changes the display on the room's largest screen to show a figure dressed head to toe in black armor approaching a generator. Bucky speaks almost under his breath.

Bucky: No frelling way . . . the arrogant bastard.

Caria abruptly leans over to the control panel, speaking quickly.

Caria: I will sound a general alarm.

Bucky makes a rapid lunge and grabs her arm as she reaches for the controls. He speaks authoritatively.

Bucky: No! The camera is clear. He doesn't realize we see him. We put those cameras in after the patrol was captured. Tessa didn't know about them so Sarradel doesn't either.

Bucky turns to Blinky.

Bucky: Get command notified then start a silent alarm. Once you're done, wake up Deadeye and have him survey what regiments we have then report in.

Blinky is instantly engrossed with the communication interface.

Bucky turns to the other Aldebaran.

Bucky: Start mobilizing the closest units. There are guards just outside, right? They're to prep but not engage unless ordered or there's a situation change.

Bucky looks back to Caria.

Bucky: Surprise could be our best chance here. He planned to quietly turn off our perimeter defense but that hasn't happened. I'd bet the Righteous there's an attack force waiting for him to get those defenses down. He's in the middle of an enemy base, under time pressure, trying plan B, * _and he doesn't know we're on to him_ *.

Caria and the other Aldebaran stare at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky releases Caria's arm, stepping back and checking his weapons while continuing to speak quickly.

Bucky: What's the shortest time to operate the generators manually?

Bucky looks up at Caria, who starts, realizing she is being addressed.

Caria: Ah, eleven and a half minutes, approximately. Twenty minutes is more usual. The wave patterns have to be aligned to allow the . . .

Bucky cuts her off.

Bucky: Then I'd say we have less than ten minutes to get this guy, if we're lucky.

Bucky looks at the still staring Aldebaran operator.

Bucky: I want to know what back up I'll have.

She jumps and hastily turns back to the controls. Blinky chimes in.

Blinky: Sir! Command notified and alarm given! Proceeding to contact gunner.

Bucky glances at Caria.

Bucky: I don't have much of a plan right now and you know how dangerous Sarradel is. Are you coming?

Caria gives a sharp nod in answer.

There's an odd whining noise. They all look up to the screen that still shows the generator room. Sarradel's armored form can be seen crouched over one of the stones. His claws are deeply embedded in the mass of crystals it holds. A commotion of light from the generator buffets Sarradel but he shimmers in a dark field. The crystals in his claws begin to crack. There's a quick intake of breath from the Aldebaran's. Bucky speaks calmly.

Bucky: We don't have ten minutes. Let's go.

Bucky abruptly spins around and heads off at a run. Caria takes a second to notice then sprints after him. The Aldebaran operator turns to stare at their retreating figures then glances down as Blinky hurries past at his best run, his metal feet clanking nosily.

* * *

Bucky and Caria run quickly along a long corridor, exchanging hurried snatches of conversation.

Bucky: What happens if he just tears those things apart like that?

Caria: It is suicide. He will cause the generator to explode. There are protective wardings that will activate with the damage. He will be trapped.

Bucky: I'd love to think he'd be so cooperative as to blow himself up, but he'll probably just do that melting thing to get away.

For a moment, the only sound is their quick foot falls and labored breathing then Caria speaks, her usually formal tone giving way to defeated sigh.

Caria: I forgot his teleportation abilities. How can we stop him?

Bucky sounds grim.

Bucky: I'm not sure. But he is stoppable. He wouldn't bother with this sneaking around if he could face us directly. He's not as all powerful as he likes to pretend.

There's another pause then Bucky speaks again.

Bucky: Does the perimeter defense go down if we lose that one?

Caria: There is some redundancy in the system. One generator offline will not cause a complete collapse of the shield. We could even lose two if they were not directly opposite one another.

* * *

Back in the security room, the operator is hurriedly working her controls. There' the sound of yelling and she quickly turns to look at the main monitor that still shows the generator and Sarradel.

On the screen, the room is suddenly filled with streaks of light. Some go wide but many hit Sarradel. He slumps to his knees, leaning heavily on the stone for support as several Aldebaran guards rush into the room, still firing magical blasts. There's a flare from the black gems set in Sarradel's armor then dark streaks arc from him to the other Aldebaran's. After a moment the guards all drop to the ground. Sarradel stands with no sign of injury then quickly leans over and wrenches a handful of crystals from their rock housing. The glowing orbs within the light well abruptly fly in all directions and there's a high pitched whine from the generator. The remaining crystals begin to shine with a harsh light. Sarradel puts a heavy boot on the denuded rock then shoves it over with a kick. His head swings around, surveying the room.

Sarradel's helmeted figure looks directly into the camera feed. He cocks his head to the side and speaks with a voice distorted by the helm.

Sarradel: It's rude to stare.

There's an abrupt pulse of static then the feed dies, leaving a blank screen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Military convoy, Southland uplands, Aldebaran**

The convoy is visible as moving silhouettes and flashing lights in the dark desert night. The collection of vehicles is large, hunching like a set of newly formed hills on the flat plain. Abruptly, a number of light aircraft rise from the main convoy. The squadron hovers for a moment then darts away into the distance. It's quickly followed by another set of aircraft then a third.

Jenny watches the departing forces from behind a long window. She stands in the dimly lit bay of a larger aircraft, dressed in a long gown. Her reflection and that of the bay is indistinctly visible in the glass. There's movement behind Jenny as Rada steps into the room. She glances uncertainly at Jenny as the taller cat continues to gaze out of the window.

Rada: Your Highness? The pilot says we will leave for the royal residence soon. We are requested to be seated for departure.

Jenny gives a frustrated huff as another set of aircraft head out into the night. She turns around to face Rada.

Outside, the larger aircraft can be seen to power up then takeoff in the opposite direction to the squadrons.

* * *

 **Rebel-held fortress, Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

Bucky sprints through the undercroft, dodging nimbly among the maze of columns with Caria running hard to keep up. He yells orders into a communicator clutched in his hand.

Bucky: He knows we're on to him. Get to generator number three. I want him located and troops sealing off all routes of access to the generator. And call back any external forces; we're in for an attack. Keep to long range fire and concentrate on not letting him use those gems; you've been briefed on the tricks he may try. And for frell's sake, don't let him do that mind control stuff!

He lowers the communicator then speaks to Caria in hurried snatches over his shoulder, still running fast.

Bucky: You said if the generator opposite goes as well we lose the defenses? Then that's where he'll go next. I don't think he can get far teleporting or whatever it is he does. We can stop him if we're quick.

Caria gives a brief nod in recognition, keeping her breath for running. Bucky's tone becomes frustrated as he turns fully forward again.

Bucky: By the Great Mother, I'm sick of always being one step behind this bastard!

Bucky darts further ahead until he's mostly obscured by the mass of stone columns in the vast, cavern-like room. As he disappears, Caria puts on a spurt of speed to catch up. A moment later she sees Bucky hunched over and surrounded by several of the base's own guards. The guards hover threateningly with weapons pointed at the fallen hare.

Caria's gems glow. She calls out as she releases a sweeping magical blast at the guards.

Caria: Bucky!

The guards fall easily. Caria rushes over and grabs Bucky around the chest. She hauls him up and starts to half guide half drag him away as the stunned guards struggle to rise.

Bucky seems only semiconscious. He drapes an arm heavily over Caria's shoulders and leans into her, muttering with his mouth against her neck.

Bucky: Thanks Jen. That was stupid of me.

Caria keeps looking resolutely forwards and continues to move them deeper into the undercroft. After a few more steps, Bucky begins to recover. He takes his weight off Caria and pushes carefully out of her hold. Away from her support, he limps clumsily.

Bucky: Sorry about that.

Caria: It is quite alright, Sir.

Bucky quickly becomes business like again. He gestures to Caria.

Bucky: Come on.

He starts to run laboriously then swears under his breath. Caria gives the struggling hare a worried glance as she jogs beside him.

Caria: If Sarradel has turned more of our forces we can probably counter them, at least in restricted numbers, but his personal defenses will be difficult to penetrate.

Bucky continues to run awkwardly, dragging one leg. He reaches quickly to his side and unclips the light saber from his belt then adeptly swings it around to a fighting position.

Bucky: I've got something that may work, but I need to be close.

Bucky appears to be concentrating hard on moving. Caria watches him for another few heart beats then she swigs quickly in front of Bucky, her gems already glow as she extends a hand in his direction and releases a curve of magical energy. Bucky slumps forward and Caria catches him against her. She quickly steps back, lowering his limp form to the ground then catching up the light saber.

Caria speaks rapidly as Bucky begins to stir.

Caria: You are not the only one that Sarradel has hurt. My eldest sister is dead because of him, and he made my brother a murderer. I morn what he has done to my family every day. I will stop him if I can.

She takes off at a sprint.

* * *

The generator glows and flickers, casting dancing patterns on the surrounding columns. Sarradel's dark figure stalks purposely forwards, wrapped in inky patterns that emanate from his black gems.

There's a darting shadow behind Sarradel. He abruptly stops walking then staggers slightly. He looks down himself to see the tip of Bucky's light saber protruding from his abdomen. It's only for a second then Caria pushes the energy blade into him up to the hilt. She speaks in firm tones as she pivots around Sarradel, yanking the blade through his armor and flesh.

Caria: This is for my sister.

Sarradel staggers again and gasps as Caria tears a massive wound in his side. She starts to swerve around for another strike. Although Caria moves deftly, her hands fumble somewhat clumsily with the saber's hilt.

Sarradel stumbles but his gems are already pulsing with darkness. His hand snakes out and grabs Caria's neck as she moves past him. Caria's own deep red gems glow and she swings the saber then she suddenly wheezes and hunches over, the saber falling from her hand.

Arching darkness from Sarradel's gems stab into her. Caria's body rapidly thins, becoming almost skeletal and terribly aged. As Sarradel holds her tightly around the neck, the devastating gash in his side begins to knit back together. A few moments later he stands straight and drops Caria's body, speaking indifferently.

Sarradel: Say hello to your sister.

Sarradel glances down and strokes his side. A large section of armor is torn away and the under robe hangs in bloody tatters, but there's no injury. He looks back over to the glowing mass of the generator then starts to walk easily towards it, stepping over the grotesque form of Caria heaped on the floor.

As he walks, Sarradel's boot knocks against the hilt of the now sheathed light saber where it lies on the ground. He stops and bends down to pick up the saber. Sarradel examines the weapon for a moment then activates it, unsheathing the energy blade. He swings the light saber experientially a couple of times. Like Caria, he's awkward with the unfamiliar weapon.

Sarradel continues towards the generator, the saber held loosely, and then swipes the blade at one stone post. There's a spurt of sparks as the blade hews a large section off the post. As the crystals drop away, the light well collapses and the generator starts to whine alarmingly. There's a hiss as a glowing magical barrier sizzles into place around the generator and Sarradel.

Sarradel gives a satisfied grunt, regarding the damage from behind the dark warding produced by his pulsing gems. He glances down and sheaths the light saber then carefully fastens it on his left hip, under the cleaved armor. He seems pleased with his new toy.

The pitch of the whine from the generator goes up a notch and the gems it still holds glow to a painful brightness. Sarradel glances around at the ruined generator, the twisted body on the floor and the humming barrier that surrounds them. His gems radiate darkness, the shadows flow across him then he seems to dissolve away.

* * *

Bucky drags himself up. He leans heavily on one of the many thin stone columns that stretch throughout the undercroft. His back is stooped and his head droops. There's a sudden rumble and the building shudders around him. Bucky steadies himself on the column and looks around then unsteadily pulls the communicator from his belt.

* * *

Outside, the blustery wind kicks up dust around the darkened courtyard. There's the sound of yells and the bang of running feet as several armored Aldebaran's rush into view. Above them, a squadron of sleek jets abruptly appears. The aircraft bank then open fire on the base.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter's a little more risqué. More from subject matter and situation than actual action, thus I have not changed the rating. Fair warning I hope._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Southland royal residence, Aldebaran**

The air is icy in the foothills of the mountains and snow can be seen at higher altitudes. The late afternoon sun touches the horizon as the sleek Aldebaran transports approach a large set of arched wooden buildings set among the cliffs of a long valley.

The vaulted buildings of the royal residence surround a sweeping courtyard where small snow flurries twirl with the wind. There's a sudden rush of activity around the gates at the far end of courtyard as several transports arrive. Armored warrior Aldebaran's and servants in simple robes appear from the buildings and hurry towards the transports as they pull to a halt close outside the entrance to the main building.

A door in the central transport opens and a dark figure in a thick black cloak steps out. The Aldebaran's converge around Sarradel as he pulls the cloak around him against the cold. They trail after him as he strides towards an ornate entrance to the largest building. An officer with flame-red hair addresses Sarradel as they enter the main building.

Officer: We have heard the fight has gone well, my Lord.

Sarradel's only acknowledgement to grunt, his face a blank frown.

They step into a large entrance foyer where more Aldebaran's are clustered. Many of the group here are aristocrats dressed in opulent robes. The building's internal decorations resemble a very elaborate hunting lodge. The high ceilinged foyer is paneled in dark wood with occasional heavy decorative tapestries in rich tones.

Sarradel glances around. His disinterested gaze sweeps over the gathered Aldebaran's, alighting briefly on Jenny, who's graceful form is conspicuous among the crowd. Sarradel looks away and starts to shrug off his outside robe. As he moves aside the heavy cape, the large bloody rent in his armor is exposed and the sheathed light saber bangs on his hip. There's a sharp intake of breath. Sarradel glances back over to Jenny. She is staring at his left side, her expression shocked. Sarradel's face twitches; he looks amused and smug. He casually drops the cape while unhooking and tossing away the light saber; both are caught by hovering servants. He speaks with exaggerated nonchalance.

Sarradel: Don't worry unduly, princess. I heal easily.

Jenny looks up sharply to Sarradel's self-satisfied face, her expression fixed. He turns away from her unconcernedly as a robed Aldebaran addresses him with a tentative "My Lord?". Jenny's breathing has quickened and she keeps staring at him intensely. She seems to be holding herself under control with some difficulty.

* * *

It's dark in the opulent principal apartments. Square wooden pillars with ornamental geometric caps divide up the space and thick rugs are strewn about over the stone slab floor. The only light comes from the embers of a dying fire in the massive stone hearth. A sizable canopied bed heaped in dense blankets dominates the center of the rooms. Two still forms can be seen among the rumpled covers and plush pillows.

Jenny's large green eyes blink open. She remains motionless for several minutes then moves carefully, working her way out from under the thin arm that's thrown possessively over her. Once free, she sits up and turns to look at Sarradel, her expression hard. He shifts in his sleep, rolling onto his back. The crudely made necklace of black gems lies across his pale chest. Jenny stares at him for several moments then carefully reaches out until her fingers brush the chain of the necklace. She moves her touch around to the necklace's clasp then cautiously works it open. Jenny slips then necklace off Sarradel in a smooth motion. He doesn't stir. Jenny grips the necklace tightly; she looks as if she's about to fling the gems away then indecisively pulls her hand back. After another moment of staring at the necklace she quickly fastens the gems around her own neck. The large stones look starkly black against her whiteness.

Sarradel abruptly opens his pale blue eyes and speaks in a low voice.

Sarradel: Let me see.

Jenny starts backwards in alarm as Sarradel sits up. Jenny has an intense and slightly wild look. She raises a hand threateningly towards Sarradel then speaks in a low hiss.

Jenny: You deserve to die for everything you've done.

Sarradel continues to speak calmly.

Sarradel: Everything?

His gaze flicks to the gems around Jenny's neck.

Sarradel: Are you really naïve enough to think I would let you near those if I had any concerns? You'll find I don't die so easily.

Jenny is poised on her hip as Sarradel draws his legs up and looks her over. He smiles.

Sarradel: Do you want to try using them? It's bliss once you're used to it. Simply mating you doesn't come close.

Jenny's expression hardens further. She keeps an arm extended in his direction.

Jenny: That's repulsive . . . you're repulsive. All you ever do is destroy.

Sarradel continues as if Jenny hadn't spoken.

Sarradel: But then you've already had a taste.

Jenny frowns more deeply.

Jenny: I haven't.

Sarradel: Oh, you have. I found out what your mother did. How you were resurrected after I took your life. You've taken a day of life from hundreds; a little death for everyone.

Jenny stares at him in open mouthed disbelief. Her hand drops slightly.

Jenny: That-that's not the same as what * _you_ * do. They gave that willingly . . .

Sarradel laughs hollowly.

Sarradel: And who was going to refuse their then queen? Why don't you ask them as they're dying if they wouldn't want one more day? A day you've taken.

Jenny continues to protest. She sounds almost plaintive.

Jenny: I didn't even know what was happening. I didn't want . . . I'm not . . .

Sarradel: * _I_ * didn't know what was happening the first time I drained a life. I was desperate, on the point of death. Sound familiar?

Sarradel abruptly breaks into a string of think, unintelligible syllables, his tone contemplative. He suddenly turns fully to Jenny with a calculating expression, kneeling up. His voice is goading.

Sarradel: Go on; use those if you think you can stop me. You could free your family and your people. Go back to your pathetic off-world mate. Get some revenge. You're so close. Why did you take them if you don't mean to use them? What are you afraid of?

Jenny simply stares at him, almost frozen in place. Her voice is close to inaudible.

Jenny: Go back to . . .

Sarradel sneers.

Sarradel: You're no match for me.

He makes a sudden lunge, grabbing Jenny and knocking her back. Jenny seems to be caught unawares as Sarradel pins her then she abruptly lunges into action, twisting and nearly throwing him off. They struggle, exchanging locks. Despite initially having the upper hand, Sarradel is soon huffing with effort. He gives a chocking growl as Jenny bucks him to the side then swings up over him; the necklace she wears dangles between them. Jenny twists around and jams her knee into his neck, trapping him against the bed. Sarradel starts to pant for breath and scrabble with his claws. Jenny pushes his hands down and holds the lock with a grim expression. Sarradel suddenly twists a hand loose to reach up and clutch the necklace. The gems around Jenny's neck flicker and then seem to release pure darkness in long strings. The dark tendrils rapidly twist across Jenny's arms and chest. She gives a wheezing gasp and falls back.

Sarradel pauses to regain some breath then pulls himself back over her. He looks down at Jenny as she lies prone under him, pinned out by dark wires. She appears to be in pain, her eyes screwed shut and her breath coming in gulps. Sarradel still breaths hard as he speaks in harsh, rasping tones.

Sarradel: You said you'd give me what I want. I don't want a damn puppet; I want someone who's a match for me.

Sarradel places a thin hand on Jenny's chest. The black gems flicker again and the dark coils that snake across her disintegrate in smoke-like wisps. Red marks track across Jenny's arms and chest. Jenny begins to recover; her breathing gradually becoming less fraught. Sarradel moves his hand to stroke absently at the wounds near her shoulder and speaks quietly, almost soothingly.

Sarradel: I know it's not easy . . . becoming strong . . . it takes a little push.

Sarradel abruptly presses into the fresh wounds. Jenny cries out and tries to twist away but Sarradel grips her more tightly.

Sarradel: You're the only one who's ever been "brought back". When I take a life I don't just get energy, I get memories, knowledge, feelings. I take everything. I know you better than you think. I know loves and fears and secrets.

Sarradel relaxes his grip. He leans further over Jenny then speaks, his voice changing.

Sarradel: Jen?

Jenny's eyes fly open and her breath catches. Sarradel's form shifts, his thin platinum blond fur lengthening to a slightly shaggy green coat and his skinny body bulking out to a lean but well-muscled build. Jenny is left staring up at Bucky. He smiles.

Bucky: Forget about propriety Jen, I know you want me. You've been trying it on for years.

Jenny is staring at him in disbelief. Her voice is hoarse.

Jenny: No . . .

Bucky frowns lightly and cocks his head.

Bucky: Is this just making it easier?

He drops his head and gives a snort then looks back at her. His form shifts again. There's a brief impression of platinum blond fur then hard silver metal takes its place. The bulk above Jenny becomes massive, huge armored shoulders fill the bed's canopy and clawed hands grip her. Jenny's eyes become wild and she tries to violently pull away as a pair of immense cybernetic jaws filled with long metal teeth drop towards her. Dallion huffs nosily close to Jenny's cheek then his jaws open. Jenny grits her teeth and screws her eyes tightly shut. She speaks in a gasp.

Jenny: Don't!

The huge wolf slides his muscular tongue slowly across her neck and cheek then pauses above her with his tongue lolling. His voice is a deep rumble.

Dallion: No?

There's another change. Jenny opens her eyes and meets a pair of the same bright green. Tommy grins.

Tommy: Come on sis, we're royalty. There's plenty of precedent. And I'm the king; you have to do what I want.

Jenny screams. The gems around her neck flare darkly and Tommy is thrown forcefully backwards. Jenny lunges upright and clambers off the bed then staggers away. On the bed, Sarradel is back to his true form. He's reeling but recovers quickly, rolling over and muttering in his abrupt, guttural language. Sarradel slips off the bed then follows a little unsteadily after Jenny. She's nowhere to be seen. He glances around then moves to a tanged pile of darkness on the floor. Sarradel scoops up the necklace of black gems. He turns them over in his hand and murmurs.

Sarradel: Don't worry kitten, the first time hurts but it gets easier.

He smiles unsettlingly, exposing a mouth full of pale, boney teeth.

Sarradel: Then it gets fun.

* * *

It's still mostly dark but the pale light of dawn has started to appear. The soft smudge on the horizon fights through a heavy white fog.

The roof of the royal residence curves into graceful peaks that a fall of snow has left dusted in white. Jenny sits leaning against the slope of a tiled corner, a gnarled tree bare of leaves twists darkly behind her. She has a thick black cloak pulled around her. The cloak and one long leg dangle as Jenny stares vacantly forward. She murmurs quietly in a guttural language of clipped tones.


	12. Chapter 12

_I wasn't going to include a chapter here, and then I decided to catch up with some characters and make few things more explicit (as in describe them specifically, rather than try and communicate them implicitly; not what you were thinking)._

 _Also, this is my first post for 2018!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace**

The only illumination in the stark hallway comes from basic lights made of rough crystal. The rich furnishings of the main palace are gone here. Even the walls are bare of plaster, leaving the structural stone skeleton of the massive building exposed. On one side of the long hall, the barred fronts' of cells can be seen. The bare cells are occupied by Aldebaran's with somber expressions.

A nervous looking group of prisoners in one cell glance up at the sound of footfalls. In the hallway, several figures come into view. Hus's tall, dark form strides in front of a train of guards. An aid hovers close beside her. The Aldebaran general wears black armor set with deep red gems, and her pale green hair flows loose behind a crown-like headpiece. She pauses and glances at the group of prisoners that cower in the cell.

Hus: These.

The aid impassively makes a note on a data pad as they move on. Hus stops them in front of another cell. The single occupant hunches in the far corner, not responding to the sounds of approach. Hus's face breaks into a smirk. She leans forward and taps the bars with a claw. The cell's occupant jumps at the sharp noise then peers uncertainly over their trembling shoulder. Hus speaks in a mocking purr.

Hus: Hello Peter.

Peter blue-grey fur is matted, and his eyes are wild and terrified. His guard's armor is gone and he wears only scraps of cloth, with a thick metal collar around his neck. He tries to crawl further into the corner he's crouched in. Hus turns back to the aid.

Hus: And him. I don't like damaged toys anyway.

* * *

 **Southland royal residence, Aldebaran**

A thick, early morning mist fills the small square courtyard and a new covering of snow obscures any features, turning the space into a blank canvas. The quiet scene is broken as an Aldebaran patrol marches along the veranda of one of the surrounding buildings. The red haired officer who leads the patrol glances briefly into the courtyard then does a double take as she sees a figure in a long black cloak standing in the mists. She stops the patrol with a quick gesture then sends them on with a concise order.

The officer briefly straightens her figure hugging armor and smooths her long hair then begins to walk towards the dark form. She calls out as she approaches, her breath misting in the air.

Officer: Is there anything that you require, my Lord?

The dark figure turns at the address, revealing Jenny wrapped in Sarradel's heavy black mantel. The officer looks startled, stuttering out her next words uncertainly.

Officer: Your-your Highness . . . Ah . . . it-it is very early.

Jenny pulls the cloak more tightly around herself and shifts her bare feet in the powdery snow. She speaks with a somewhat vacant air.

Jenny: It's cold.

* * *

The large windows take up one wall of the lavish main apartments. The view is of the snow covered valley that stretches below. The apartments are lit by bright streaming light reflected from the snow, as well as the dancing flames of a fire that blazes in a huge stone hearth.

Sarradel stands dressed in his bulky jeweled armor, the section around his middle shows signs of repair. He hunches over a large desk and flicks aggressively at a projection screen that displays several readouts.

The internal doors open to briefly show an antechamber dotted with guards then Rada hesitantly enters the apartments. The doors clip shut behind the small cat. She jumps then cringes as Sarradel spins around. He glowers at her, clearly in a bad mood, then suddenly advances, speaking sharply.

Sarradel: Where is the princess?

Rada: The princess? My-my Lord . . . I don't know . . .

Sarradel reaches Rada. He lunges and grabs her by the forearm, pulling her roughly over. There's a pitiful cry from Rada as something like smoke rises from where Sarradel grips her.

Sarradel: Don't give me excuses.

Sarradel shoves her away. She whimpers and tries to cradle her arm. Large, angry welts and cracked, bloody flesh cover where Sarradel held her.

Sarradel: Just find her.

Sarradel turns away and mutters to himself in his guttural language. Rada gives him a desperate look. There's the sound of the doors opening again then Jenny steps into the room. Sarradel looks up. Jenny still wears the black cloak pulled tightly around her, and her hair is a tousled mess of loose ringlets. She leaves a set of dainty wet footprints as she pads further into the apartments.

Sarradel's expression is one of surprise for a few moments then his face creases into a scowl. He glares at Jenny as she continues to approach, but when he speaks his tone has lost most of its venom.

Sarradel: Where in the hells were you? What's the good in having a consort if you wander off all the damn time?

Jenny glances over to Rada. The small cat holds her injured arm and has a terrified expression. Jenny's jaw stiffens. Jenny looks back to Sarradel and makes a slight inclination of her head. Her expression and tone are wooden.

Jenny: I apologize, my Lord.

Sarradel flicks his gaze up and down her as she stops a small distance from him. He grunts dismissively then speaks mockingly.

Sarradel: Very dutiful, princess.

Sarradel looks away then mutters under his breath.

Sarradel: Perhaps I should just sing for you. You're good political capital and good fun, but you'd be less trouble as a puppet. The last princess took to servitude well enough.

Jenny's expression hardens and she speaks coldly.

Jenny: You'll never do to me what you did to Felicia.

Sarradel's head snaps up and he stares at Jenny for several moments then his expression becomes calculating and he speaks carefully.

Sarradel: You're already her replacement. You think breeding from your linage hadn't occurred to me before? But then you're better stock than your powerless niece. Why would I want the pupil when I could have the master?

Jenny's expression hardens further. She speaks after a brief pause.

Jenny: Bewitchment will not be required, my Lord.

Sarradel's face relaxes to a slightly smug smile as Jenny continues to watch him icily. Rada glances uncertainly between them, still holding her wounded arm. Sarradel abruptly looks to Rada with a frown. She cowers as he speaks.

Sarradel: The princess may require a healer. Attend to her then get out.

Sarradel turns away and starts to stride back towards the desk. Rada watches his retreating back briefly then looks nervously to Jenny and steps over to her. Jenny shakes her head in refusal and gestures at Rada's injury with a frown of concern. Rada ignores the gesture, speaking in a horse, timid whisper.

Rada: I didn't know you understood that language he uses sometimes. What did you say?

Jenny gives Rada a look of unfeigned disbelief. She replies quietly.

Jenny: I don't . . . he didn't . . .

Rada frowns in puzzlement.

Rada: You did, you spoke to him just now . . .

She stops abruptly as Sarradel peers over his shoulder from the desk. His thin tail flicks slightly and his tone takes on an edge of menace.

Sarradel: If the princess does not require you, leave.

Rada jumps again at his words then gives Jenny a quick, anxious glance and scampers away. The doors hurriedly bang closed as she exits.

Jenny remains still as Sarradel turns back to the desk. He hunches over the screen, looking at numerous lists of figures and a couple of maps. After several moments' silence he speaks without looking up.

Sarradel: Don't think I'll let you get away with attacking me or disappearing like that again.

He pauses to prod at the display.

Sarradel: I'm sick of this place. We'll return to Palace City as soon as I'm satisfied the garrison here can manage whatever's left of the rebels.

Jenny replies absently. She seems to be deep in thought, staring at the floor.

Jenny: Yes, my Lord.

Sarradel's hunched shoulders relax. He turns around to face Jenny. She continues to gaze at the floor, wrapped in the cape with her disheveled hair falling forwards in a heavy curtain. Sarradel leans back in a relaxed manner on the desk and cocks his head to the side as he watches her.

Sarradel: When we're alone, call me Sar.

Jenny glances up to his face.

Jenny: No, my Lord.

Sarradel bares his teeth in an angry snarl and spits out a response.

Sarradel: Damnit kitten!

He pushes away from the desk and strides towards Jenny. She remains still with her eyes fixed on his. Sarradel tugs at the front of his armor then the under-tunic, pulling the bulky clothing open to expose the shadowy gems draped around his neck. The heavy necklace thumps on Sarradel's skinny chest as he walks. He reaches up and unfastens the necklace then continues towards Jenny, holding the twisted string of black stones in a clenched fist. He mutters gutturally.

Sarradel: You'll wear the gems.

Sarradel stops close to unmoving Jenny; he reaches forward and grips the cape she wears. Jenny rears her head back but allows him to yank the dark material off her shoulders. She holds the folds of the fallen cloak around her chest, watching Sarradel coldly. He pauses to stroke Jenny's smooth fur. There is no evidence of wounds or scars from the recent fight. Sarradel's voice calms as he continues to examine her.

Sarradel: Look at you, not a mark on you. Not everyone can use my gems like this. Plenty of your dark sisters have tried; more than I know, I'm sure. You're a natural with this power, just like your nephew.

He gives snort of apparent amusement.

Sarradel: It runs in the family.

Jenny grits her teeth as Sarradel steps behind her.

Jenny: I don't want them.

Sarradel roughly pushes her mass of rumpled hair to the side then drops the black necklace around her white neck. He leans forward and speaks in a hiss close to her ear, his voice becoming threating once more.

Sarradel: I don't give a damn what you think you want. And if you say "no" to me again I'll take a limb from your precious brother and that little healer witch you care so much about.

Jenny closes her eyes with a strained frown and bows her head to allow Sarradel better access.

Jenny: I won't use the gems. All they do is take; take and destroy.

Sarradel gives a contemptuous grunt as he closes the chain.

Sarradel: I told myself that once, too.

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace**

The elegant Aldebaran palace stands in the rich light of late afternoon. The majority of the structures are intact, but there are cracks in several of the graceful towers and domed roofs. Below the palace, a large square in the central city can be seen. Ragged, scarecrow-like shapes on tall polls dot the square. A shadow sweeps over them from above.

A figure in dark armor stands among broken marble paving stones and black banners in a sizable courtyard outside the main palace. Hus watches the sky as several aircraft pass overhead, their shadows sliding across the palace and courtyard as well as Hus herself. The tall black cat gives a self-satisfied smile. She turns gracefully around to regard the large group of armored troops, richly robed dignitaries, and simply dressed servants that are gathered before the palace. The shadows return as the aircraft sweep back. Hus's long pale green hair is stirred by the wind as they begin to descend behind her.

As Hus approaches the landed craft with a contingent of guards, Sarradel is already disembarking, surrounded by his own escort. Hus smiles warmly and somewhat smugly towards Sarradel while he glances over the arrangements. She drops a deep bow that is echoed by those around her; they look well practiced. Hus speaks as she stands back up.

Hus: My Lord Sarradel, I thought you would appreciate being immediately briefed about the situation here. I have done all you ordered.

Hus lifts her head, still smiling. Sarradel's expression is blank and unreadable as he looks to her, and his tone is level when he answers.

Sarradel: I would hope so, general. I don't tolerate incompetence.

Hus continues to bask in the minor praise. She steps up close beside Sarradel and begins to walk, but pulls up short as Sarradel stops and turns back to the ship. He calls out in a harsh, clipped language. After a moment, Jenny steps out from among the crowd near the ship, her long, high-necked robes swishing. Sarradel waits with a frown as she approaches then reaches out to grasp her arm and impatiently yanks her close beside him. Jenny gives Sarradel a sideways look as he releases her arm to put his hand against the small of her back then shove her forwards in step with him.

Hus's smile has remained in place but become fixed during the performance. She ignores Jenny and speaks to Sarradel as he allows them to begin to walk once more.

Hus: Of course, my Lord. I have held all fronts and consolidated your authority in the City.

Sarradel looks unimpressed, continuing to stare forwards as they begin to climb one of several flights of stairs and smaller courtyards set among slightly overgrown garden beds that lead to the palace proper.

Sarradel: You can brief me fully in the Council Chambers.

Hus nods then glances past Sarradel to where Jenny walks, carefully holding her long skirts away from the dusty ground.

Hus: I have also discovered many rebels working within the palace; traitors in plain sight.

Jenny abruptly stumbles. Sarradel leans over with a heavy scowl and mutters incomprehensible to her. Jenny remains silent but her features tighten. Sarradel turns back and speaks levelly to Hus.

Sarradel: I don't have time to waste with petty concerns. What have to done with the prisoners?

Hus's smirk widens. She places a hand lightly on Sarradel's arm then turns and sweeps her other arm in an expansive gesture towards the city square and its ragged sentinels far below.

Hus: Oh don't concern yourself with * _them_ *, my Lord.

* * *

The light from a bright sunrise is beginning to daub the tall white walls with color as three figures walk briskly out of the palace and on to one of the courtyards that descend from the building. Jenny, Rada and another Aldebaran in servant's robes stop and look down on the city. Below, the bodies of the executed rebels are visible; made indistinct by the distance.

Jenny walks to the edge of the courtyard then stands still for several moments. The light grey robe she wears over her simple cat suit flicks in the breeze as she gazes at the scene. She tugs the top of the robe further over the bulky black gems that are strung around her neck. Behind Jenny, a shadowy figure in dark armor steps silently beside Rada and the servant. Jenny's brows crease and she speaks without turning.

Jenny: Who were they?

Hus stands with one hand clenched on the cringing servant's shoulder and the other gripping Rada's bandaged arm. She has a contemptuous expression and speaks scornfully.

Hus: Some servants, a few guards . . . no one * _important_ *.

Jenny spins around. Hus shoves Rada and the servant away, stepping forward.

Hus: Anyone you'll miss?

Jenny stares at Hus for another moment then quickly looks back to the grizzly scene. Hus continues to speak tauntingly.

Hus: The traitors were pathetically easy to discover; ineffectively led and disorganized, almost leaderless, in fact.

Jenny's eyes finally alight on one body where blue-grey fur and a white muzzle are still discernable. She speaks hoarsely under her breath.

Jenny: I'm a fool . . .

Hus: We can agree on that.

Jenny gives no sign she's heard Hus, continuing to gaze out at the bodies.

Hus: Those are just my welcome gift for his Lordship, I have plenty more rebel prisoners, and if you don't want them to be out there too you'll tell me what game you're playing.

Jenny swings around to face Hus again. Both Rada and the servant are already backing away.

* * *

The cell is a simple rectangular room, coldly illuminated by austere raw crystal lights. Tommy leans against the bare stone wall. His eyes are closed and his handsome face is caught in a thin shaft of natural morning sunlight from a distant window set high on the wall. The white cat's once fine robes are torn and dirty, and his thick silver-grey hair is disheveled. After several moments basking in the meager sunlight, he pushes away from the wall and walks to the center of the cell. He shifts his bare feet on the barren floor then drops into a low fighting stance. Tommy pauses for a moment then abruptly plunges into a complex pattern of strikes and blocks that take him around the cell.

Tommy is swinging around agilely with a kick, when he violently lurches to the side as a shining magical bolt hits him. He crashes to the floor. At the barred front of the cell, a tabby-pattern guard with long black hair stands watching him. The gem topping her lowered spear glows and seems to smoke slightly from its recent discharge. She speaks sharply while watching the groaning Tommy.

Guard: Don't do that.

Tommy lifts his bowed head and squints towards her with bright green eyes. He speaks sarcastically.

Tommy: Thanks for the warning.

The guard raises her spear to rest upright just in front of her and snaps out an answer.

Guard: That was the warning.

Tommy carefully starts to rise. He doesn't seem badly injured but his robes have received more damage and his hair is a tousled mess. He attempts to pull the robes straight. Long scars snake across Tommy's well-muscled chest and arms.

Tommy: Don't you want me to keep my princely physique?

The guard scowls at him and Tommy flashes a toothy grin back.

Tommy: Oh relax, you make it too easy. It's like catching gold fish in the palace fountains.

He clears his throat theatrically and speaks quickly as he dusts himself off.

Tommy: Not that I've ever done that, of course. The fish catching, I mean.

The guard rolls her yellow eyes as Tommy manages to flick his hair to a jaunty angle on the second try.

Guard: Of course.

Tommy: That's "of course, * _your Majesty_ *". I am the king, you know.

Tommy continues to grin at the irritated looking guard. He starts to casually walk towards her.

Tommy: I like you. You're quite the conversationalist. This is the longest chat I've had since I got chucked in here, * _and_ * there's usually more of ya to beat me up. To what do I owe the pleasure?

The guard watches him with a disdainful expression.

Guard: Lord Sarradel wanted to check your condition.

Tommy has reached the front of the cell and now leans cockily against the bars, but there's aggressive tension under the relaxed stance.

Tommy: Oh yeah, how is lord ugly enjoying * _not*_ having my son to corrupt?

The guard continues to watch him with an unimpressed look. Her reply is level.

Guard: I believe the situation has its compensations, little king.

Tommy lifts a hand and glances carelessly at his claws through the bars. He speaks nonchalantly but still with the undercurrent of aggression.

Tommy: Yeah well, he might have mum and me here, but he's not going to be able to hurt any more of my family. And Aldebaran's not just going to give herself up to him either. You can tell him I said that. And another thing . . .

Tommy abruptly lunges forward with a blinding motion, reaching his arms to full length through the bars, his hands closing around the guard's spear. But it's only for a second, as the guard responds by rapidly twisting the spear and steeping away. Tommy yelps as she swigs back and smashes the spear's shaft across his hands. The guard lifts her spear to rest beside her again. She watches as Tommy retreats behind the bars, grimacing and rubbing his hands.

Guard: Know when you're beaten.

Tommy mutters back, not looking up.

Tommy: I'm not too good at that. Sis was . . .

Tommy trails off. He frowns harder and looks up to the distant window.

Tommy: Ever had one of those days where you wake up on the wrong side of the flea infested mattress? By the frelling gods . . .

Tommy suddenly slams his forearms up against the bars in an aggressive, frustrated gesture. His expression is a wild snarl. The guard doesn't move at Tommy's ineffective attack, but her expression becomes calculating. She watches him for another moment then turns and walks briskly away as Tommy slumps back from the bars.

Tommy looks up then comes to the front of the cell to try and peer after her, but his view is quickly obscured by the bars. He mutters under his breath.

Tommy: That grabbing the spear thing was never going to work. Dammit I'm a fool.

* * *

Sunrise is gently lighting the soft clouds above the palace, but the scene below is chaotic. A small crowd of Aldebaran's from the palace has formed. They make a rough semicircle and jostle excitedly but hesitantly for position, craning to view two figures at the far end of a courtyard.

Dust swirls around newly smashed paving stones, and torn foliage from the gardens drifts in the air. Jenny stands braced in a fighting stance. The robe around her midriff hangs in bloody tatters but there is no sign of a wound. Her clawed hands are at the center of twisting masses of lashing shadows and the gems around her neck throb darkness. In front of Jenny, Hus stumbles then drops to her hands and knees, the glow of her deep red gems dimming. Jenny's expression is a wild snarl and her voice a violent growl.

Jenny: I'm not playing a game.

As Jenny speaks, the dancing shadows around her hands seem to respond, forming shifting patterns that stab outwards. Hus cringes closer to the ground. Jenny starts to stalk in a circle, coming closer to the crouched form.

Jenny: You won't hurt any of them.

The black cat has her head lowered, and her long pale hair drapes her features. Hus's hands clench in the dust and the deep red gems set in her armor flicker uncertainly. Hus pushes herself up unsteadily, and her hair falls back to reveal a face thinned by age and streaked with greying fur. She stares at the approaching Jenny with a horrified expression. Hus's desperate eyes are suddenly focused just beyond Jenny. She calls out hoarsely.

Hus: Lord!

Jenny's wild eyes widen in alarm; the gems at her neck flicker and the shadows surrounding her hands shift into blade-like shapes as she swings around, her arm lifting in an upward-thrusting strike. There's a dark flash of movement behind Jenny then her slicing attack slams up against a wall of magical black patterns that writhe in the air. Sarradel stands braced behind the warding, his arms held defensively in front of him. Sarradel and Jenny are locked for a moment, her attack lodged deep in his defense, then Sarradel twists his upper body with a heavy growl, moving the entire warding and throwing Jenny to the side. She stumbles slightly and swipes rapidly upwards with another strike. This time, Sarradel blocks the hurried strike with a grunt before it's complete. Jenny counters with another lunging strike and a yell, but meets only an inky shadow that dissolves as she slices through it.

An armored arm suddenly locks around Jenny's neck from behind. She gasps, rolling away from the hold and reaching up with shadowy claws. Sarradel's other arm grabs her around the chest, pinning her. Jenny drops her body forwards with the beginnings of a throw, but Sarradel hisses a sharp phrase into her ear and strains to yank her back upright. Jenny's expression becomes less a fierce snarl and more one of overwhelmed shock. There are another couple of moments as she struggles half-heartedly against Sarradel's hold then Jenny slumps with a sob. The dark patterns around her hands dissolve into a soft smoke.

Hus watches with a distraught expression as Sarradel continues to mutter roughly to Jenny, his mouth close to her ear. Jenny grits her teeth and screws her eyes shut in a grimace then answers Sarradel in his own langue, her voice thick and strained. He finally loosens his grasp around her, dropping one hand to rest briefly against her bloodied belly before stepping away. Jenny looks at her own hands then turns to Hus. She hugs herself, her green eyes bright with tears.

Hus's gaze has followed Sarradel; she stammers as he finally glances over to her.

LiHus: My Lord, she-she is a traitor.

Hus struggles to rise but waivers unsteadily as she does so. Sarradel looks away and steps back to the unmoving Jenny, catching her around the upper arm then tugging her forward. He starts to walk them towards the palace and doesn't turn as he answers Hus.

Sarradel: I know what she is.

A crowd still clusters silently among the courtyards, its numbers swelled considerably since the beginnings of the fight. The watching Aldebaran's hurriedly move aside as Sarradel advances with Jenny. She has remained silent and allowed herself to be steered, but now abruptly speaks.

Jenny: What am I?

Sarradel answers Jenny with a low mummer in his hash language, continuing to shove her forward. Jenny turns to him, but her reply is muffled by distance. The aged Hus gazes after Sarradel as he moves away.


	13. Chapter 13

_I put this story down for a fair while and thought I should make the effort to update, although it's not like life's got any less busy so it'll probably still be slow going with this fic (and others)._

 _Given the hiatus, perhaps a summary's in order. Skip to the start of the chapter if you're not interested in a short "when last we left our heroes . . ." Briefly, Jenny's home world seems to have been all but conquered by the Aldebaran artificer (aka witch) Sarradel (not a nice guy, great singer though). Bucky has joined with an Aldebaran resistance group; they had some early victories but suffered a large defeat when Sarradel decided to take a personal hand. Speaking of personal, Jenny's made a deal with the devil to keep her family safe (ish), although she may be getting in over her fluffy pink head. Meanwhile, the ousted Aldebaran queen, Artemisia, is doing what she can from the safe haven of Genus, with the help of the UAC Chairman Fritz, whilst protecting the heir to the throne, Prince Harrison. That probably covers the main protagonists. Read on for the proper catch up . . ._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Southland Uplands, Aldebaran**

Bucky stands on a barren cliff edge, the wind ruffling his somewhat shaggy green fur and tugging at the thick jacket he wears around his hunched shoulders. A vast plain backed by jagged hills that end in snow-capped mountains stretches out before him. The view is lit by the cold light of two small moons and the bright stars of the Aldebaran Nebula dominate the remainder of the starry sky.

A small portable transmitting station with its long antenna extended sits beside Bucky on the dusty earth; its blocky screen softly illuminates his grim face. A muffled voice can be briefly heard from the transmitter then the light of its screen flicks off. Bucky regards the blank screen with a serious frown for several moments. He glances out towards the distant mountains then bows his head and briefly rubs the back of his neck before turning around.

Further back from the cliff edge, partially concealed amongst several large rocks, Deadeye is slumped against the sleek side of one of a pair of parked Aldebaran speeders. The black duck is engrossed in cleaning his blaster by the speeders' lights, but he looks up as Bucky appears out of the gloom. The hare looks leaner and limps heavily.

Deadeye: Alright there Cap'in?

Bucky is holding a bulky case with "U.A.C. transmitting station mark 3" emblazoned on the side. He looks somber.

Bucky: Not really.

Bucky somewhat aggressively chucks the transmitting station case into a small compartment on the speeder then starts to mount the vehicle. Deadeye wordlessly follows suit, shoving his blaster into its holster and clambering onto the second speeder.

* * *

 **Aldebaran embassy, Genus**

Bright sunlight angles into the splendidly furnished apartments. Artemisia calmly watches the blank screen of the portable communication unit in front of her as she sits on a couch in the royal quarters. After several moments of thoughtful silence, the elegant Abyssinian turns to look further into the apartments. Harrison can be seen sitting at a large desk, hunched at a book that he flicks over absently. Artemisia's hands clench in her lap, creasing the simple robe she wears. She calls out to the kitten.

Artemisia: Harrison, please come to me.

Harrison looks up to his mother, blinking his large eyes; one golden like Artemisia's, the other a pale blue.

* * *

 **UAC Chairman's mansion, Genus**

Fritz and Artemisia sit in the carefully contrived richness of the Chairman's study. Both appear well turned out, the lean grey rabbit in an impeccable suit and Artemisia in long robes of state, but their expression are tired and strained.

Artemisia: She was a dutiful daughter. My youngest child, but for Harrison.

Fritz: I'm sorry your Majesty. Is there anything that you require?

Artemisia shakes her head.

Artemisia: We will morn her in private.

She pauses for a long moment and looks into the middle distance. Her hands clench the thick folds of her rich robe.

Artemisia: Caria was raised a warrior, as were all my daughters. We understand the risks of our undertakings, but it is hard for Harrison to lose yet another sister. I see more of his father's impassioned nature in him at such times.

Artemisia looks back to Fritz, her expression becoming stoic and her tone level.

Artemisia: I apologize Chairman, these concerns must seem trivial to you as you have no children of your own. The Admiral and I also spoke of the combat situation. There was not time for a detailed discussion of tactics, but he plans to chase Sarradel and take the remaining forces north . . . if the Aldebaran's will follow him, there has been some infighting.

Fritz's expression tightens with anxiety at Artemisia's last words and his tone becomes fretful.

Fritz: * _Dreck_ * . . . Can you get another message to him? Some artificers you can contact . . . ?

Artemisia shakes her head again.

Artemisia: Communications to Aldebaran have been all but severed. Admiral O'Hare used obsolete UAC equipment to go undetected, but there is still a serious risk of the signal being tracked. He will not hazard another contact without good cause and we have no secure way of finding him now.

Fritz bows his head and rubs the back of his neck, frowning hard.

Fritz: I know, I know. I was just hoping . . . (he gives a heavy sigh) Guess we're onto plan B. Wish I knew what that was.

Artemisia speaks calmly.

Artemisia: I have told you everything, Chairman. Admiral O'Hare and I agreed that it was prudent.

Fritz keeps watching the ground with a deep frown as Artemisia continues.

Artemisia: We agreed on other measures as well. The Admiral has requested the direct support of the UAC in countering Sarradel, and as Aldebaran head of state I formally request it too. (her voice becomes slightly more impassioned) Aldebaran cannot be allowed to fall in this manner.

Fritz looks back at Artemisia with worried strain showing on his face, his hand dropping from his neck.

Fritz: It's not me you have to convince, your Majesty.

* * *

 **Council Chambers, Genus**

The chambers are formally furnished. A circular ring of dark red cushioned seating stacked in several large tiers fills the room. The chairs are fronted by long curving work benches made of brightly varnished wood. Nearly all of the seats are occupied with representatives from a wide variety of species, most neatly dressed in somber greys and dark colors, and a few in brighter traditional dress. Aids hurry unobtrusively up and down stairs that run between the rows of benches, or pass papers and muttered comments to the senators who fill the chairs.

One senator who is situated near the front of assembly in the lower tiers is speaking. He's a stocky orange non-Aldebaran cat dressed in an expensive looking suite that stretches over his large frame. He speaks in a relaxed but serious manner, looking around the assembly.

Senator: Historically, Aldebaran has rebuffed all overtures of friendship by the UAC and never sought our help.

Fitz: They're asking for it now, Senator Nuras.

Nuras turns look mildly at Fritz. The grey rabbit sits in the larger high-backed seat reserved for the chairman. He is smartly dressed but appears harried and tired.

Nuras spreads his chunky fingers open in the papers in front of him and shrugs.

Nuras: So we have heard from the exiled queen and her supporters. Of course she wants her power back. It's a coupe, no one is denying that. We can play host to the deposed leaders here, but I see no profit in antagonizing the Aldebaran's further by persisting in opposing a new leadership that has the support of the majority of the planet's populous. We must be pragmatic and accept the status quo. This Sarradel character may be somewhat chaotic in his actions, but we should respect the Aldebaran's enough to allow them to determine their own governance.

The cat has a calm, charismatic manner. Around the room, there's a general murmur of noises that suggest agreement, and a few exclamations of "hear, hear".

Fritz's expression has grown harder. When he speaks his voice is quiet. The murmurs quickly die away as senators strain to listen to their chairman.

Fritz: Our inaction is already tantamount to support. We have reports that Sarradel has killed or imprisoned anyone who opposes him. That is not governance, it's a dictatorship.

Nuras: * _Unconfirmed*_ reports. From the same sources that request we take a hand. I have seen no convincing evidence of hardships.

Fritz: That is because Sarradel has blocked communications.

Nuras: How convenient.

Fritz: What are you insinuating, Senator?

Nuras flashes the rabbit a winning smile and speaks ingratiatingly again.

Nuras: I am sure I did not mean to insinuate anything, Chairman. But would have us act on suspicions? So that you can send off another doomed attack without proper, or indeed any, authorization? (he sighs) It pains me to say that I fear this council has grown tired of your arrogance, Chairman. You are not a god to arbitrarily decide on actions that affect us all. * _That*_ is a dictatorship.

Fritz watches Nuras for another moment before turning to address the chamber as a whole.

Fritz: We ignore this at our own peril. Sarradel is dangerous to more than just Aldebaran. This is not a planet any of us should want to see with aggressive new leadership. I would remind the Council that we have only just exited a costly war that might have been prevented if the UAC had acted earlier. The Aldebaran's have asked for our help, I urge we give it to them.

Fritz's speech seems to have galvanized some support, around the room there are muttered words of agreement, but also others of dissent. Nuras' voice cuts across the babble.

Nuras: You know full well that you require complete Council support for such a measure. I'm sure no one could question your motives, Chairman, but I do question your judgment. You will drag us into a fight that is none of our business and in the process alienate us from a planet that you yourself admit is better to have as friend than foe.

Nuras shakes his head and sighs almost sadly.

Nuras: With regret, Terra vetoes.

* * *

 **Wilds, Aldebaran**

The steeply angled hills are covered in a thick layer of rich vegetation. Billowing clouds cling to the high peaks, lit by the soft light of early morning; pink and gold and burnt orange all fading to a dusty purple. The thin white arcs of two small moons and a few waning stars are still visible.

Bucky struggles to the edge of a ridge knee deep in the heavy foliage then stops where the side of the peak falls away sharply. The lightly dressed hare and the hill are still shadowed, but the morning sun baths the scene beyond his vantage point. Below, the long slopes end in mist, and beyond a calm sapphire sea stretches out to a horizon. Another shore and the tall shapes of elegant buildings can just be made out.

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace**

Graceful marble buttresses and delicate spires, some sharply broken, rise into the clear air from terraces and courtyards and halls. From many of the high places, banners ruffle or long flags flicker; all are solid black, their inky color contrasting with the pale stone and other soft shades of the palace. At the center of the beautiful citadel, a tall tower emerges above the rest of the structures, its large windows catch the light that sparkles off the deep cobalt blue of the ocean that rests in front of the picturesque Palace City, capital of Aldebaran.

Inside the royal tower, Sarradel's dark form is standing stiffly at the tall windows, his back to the richly furnished audience-come-living chamber that makes up the center of the tower. The cat is dressed in complex black armor; dark red detailing edging many of the sections of black plate. Only his head and part of his tail are exposed. Large, bat-like ears covered by an almost impossibly fine fuzz of platinum blond fur can be seen. The gems set in his armor stand out as even blacker points, deep pits that seem to swallow the light that falls on them.

He doesn't react as a door can be heard opening. A brief moment later, footfalls approach, muffled by the thick carpets, and then stop. Sarradel continues to watch the view for a time before finally turning to peer coolly over the bulky pauldron armor of his shoulder.

Two guards in jeweled armor stand at a respectful distance; between them, another figure crouches on the floor in a low kneel of supplication, head bent. When Sarradel's pale blue eyes fall on the trio, one guard announces them.

Guard: Master Sister Hus, my Lord.

The guards give quick bows in unison then turn and go, leaving the kneeling Hus. She remains motionless. Hus wears her black armor set with dark red gems, but the form underneath the clothing is more skinny than lithe, and the thick dreadlocks that fall forward from her bowed head are mostly pale grey or white, only showing their original pastel green in patches.

Sarradel turns away from her and back to the view before speaking.

Sarradel: I warned you that I do not tolerate incompetence in my service.

Hus remains kneeling but looks up at his back. As she lifts her head, a face still elegant but marked by age is revealed. When she speaks, her voice is strong but hoarse, and somewhat hesitant.

Hus: I-I can still serve, my Lord.

Sarradel's bony tail flicks for several moments then he abruptly spins around and strides over to where Hus kneels. Her eyes widen; she looks hopeful and frightened and slightly wild. When Sarradel reaches Hus, he lunges forward and roughly grabs her chin, tilting her head up to him with a black-gauntleted hand. She leans up to his touch. Sarradel speaks gruffly.

Sarradel: Not like you did.

He drops her chin and takes a step back, still scowling down at the kneeling Hus. She remains poised forward.

Sarradel: You'll not be the head of my Combat Order. By rights, I should give the honor of that role to the one who bested you in combat in front of half the court.

Hus's mouth drops open in shock. She starts to stammer.

Hus: My-my Lord . . . you-you * _cannot_ * . . .

Sarradel's expression goes from an angry scowl to a dangerous snarl. His voice is a low growl.

Sarradel: I'll do whatever I please. Do not question me again.

Hus stares at him, open mouthed but silent. Sarradel snorts disdainfully and turns to look out of the window once more. He speaks dismissively.

Sarradel: I'll find a use for you, and you'll do as you're ordered.

Hus snaps her mouth shut then speaks quickly.

Hus: Yes, my Lord. It is an honor to serve you in any role.

Sarradel makes no acknowledgement of her words. After a moment Hus shifts uneasily then continues more quietly.

Hus: It was your gems, my Lord, they are the reason I was beaten. If you were to allow me to use the black gems . . . I seek only to serve you . . .

When Sarradel turns back around to look at her, Hus cringes as if she expects a strike, but he only sneers.

Sarradel: I know what you seek.

Hus's bony hands clench and she lowers her head again. Her voice is quiet.

Hus: Of course, my Lord Sarradel.

Sarradel: My gems are not as easy to wield as most imagine, but then you know that, you have tried to use them before. You failed then, why would I let you try again now?

Hus stares at the floor.

Hus: All I have done, I have done for you.

Sarradel: All you have done, you have done for power. (his tail lashes) And if you had been a better fighter I might be without my princess, without my access to royal heirs. Did you think that would please me?

Hus abruptly looks up with wild, zealous eyes. Her voice becomes intense.

Hus: I am a princess myself, my Lord.

Sarradel seers again.

Sarradel: Only if your mother's the queen, and I am minded to deal with Artemisia and the rest of her brood.

Hus's eyes brighten even more, she appears almost feverish, suddenly speaking in a vehement hiss.

Hus: Yesss my Lord. My mother claims to support strength, but she runs from real power, from anything she cannot control. We were all breed for power, my siblings and I. Mother selected only the best studs. My pedigree is strong. But-but my mother would not permit me to follow my own talents. Atlanta was always intended to be the best of us, no one was to be allowed to match my perfect sister. I spent long years in my elder sister's shadow, and then, and then, mother finds some wretched orphan moggy . . .

Hus trails off under Sarradel's gaze. He watches her in silence with a calculating expression before speaking in a quiet voice.

Sarradel: Go.

Hus gives him one more agitated look then struggles unsteadily to her feet. She drops into a trembling bow.

Hus: Thank you my Lord, you are merciful.

Sarradel turns wordlessly back to the windows as the aged cat shakily leaves the chambers with several backward glances at his dark, impassive form.

After Hus is gone, Sarradel walks back to stand close to the tall windows and continues to gaze at the view.

Sarradel: I have never thought of myself as merciful.

The chambers are silent and still for a time, and then he speaks again, still staring out of the windows.

Sarradel: You'll not get the Combat Order, I'm not such a fool as that. I said that to rile her. So don't worry your pretty head with schemes.

His tail twitches for a few moments, and then he continues in a slightly sharper tone.

Sarradel: What do you think of that?

There's movement from deeper into the room, where a long, high-backed couch is set unobtrusively. Jenny rises gracefully then steps around the seat towards Sarradel. She speaks in a calm tone.

Jenny: I think she is easily riled, my Lord.

Sarradel has turned around to face Jenny. She wears long robes of light material with her hair caught back in a thick braid through which a wide black ribbon is plaited. A rough chain of large black gems hangs from her neck. She returns his gaze tranquilly.

Sarradel: You know I raped your mother on that couch.

Jenny's expression remains blank and composed, she doesn't move. Sarradel snorts with apparent amusement.

Sarradel: And you're not so easy to rile. (he turns back to the window) Come here.

Jenny doesn't reply but begins to pad over to the cat in dark armor. She stops just beyond his reach and watches him. Sarradel flicks his gaze to her.

Sarradel: Am I merciful, kitten?

Jenny: Hus said that you are.

Sarradel: I know what Hus said. What do * _you_ * say?

Jenny: I have never seen you spare anyone who you didn't believe would be useful to you. That is not mercy.

Sarradel: It is lucky you are useful then.

He turns back out to the view.

Sarradel: I am not sure if Aldebaran grows more beautiful, or if I am just now noticing her beauty.

Jenny continue to watch him carefully.

Jenny: Aldebaran is the same as ever, my Lord.

Sarradel: I'm not so sure of that either, my Lady.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bit of a change of pace now. I keep thinking that there must be a better way to tell a story than moving back in time like this; it seems lazy. Perhaps if I planned things better . . . Ah well._

* * *

 **Prequel**

* * *

 **Sisterhood Archives, Aldebaran —** _ **Past**_

A mature Aldebaran dressed in long robes of the Sisterhood is seated at an ornate desk in a large, attractive office-like room. She leans over, concentrating on a small screen to her side that shows a graphical display of several horizontal bars against a long line of letters. Around her, other monitories show extensive lists of text and complex spreadsheets or graphs.

After several moments of concentration, the Sister pushes her straight cream colored hair back from her long face and turns to the large screen directly in front of her. She makes a series of selections on the screen until something like a grid is shown, and then works at the display some more; the grid resolves into interconnected circles and squares, each with a hovering caption of associated text. The Aldebaran realigns the display to revel a vast network then zooms in to a section and taps at the network to focus on a single square. She shifts her long fingers carefully over the display, modifying the pattern. When she's done, a circle and a square sit beside each other, connected by angled lines above them.

The Aldebaran leans back with a satisfied expression. After some contemplation, she bends into the screen again to press the circle; it lights up at her touch. The light travels quickly up the network, highlighting a single long thread that transverses many more circles next to squares. The Sister moves the display up the network until the lighted section can be seen to terminate at another circle and square connected by a horizontal line at the top of the web.

The Aldebaran Sister is still studying the display when her bright green gems glow briefly. She turns gracefully in her chair as another Aldebaran enters the room. The visitor is richly dressed, her mass of long silver-grey hair held back by a crown-like head piece. The first Aldebaran gives her a calm, deferential nod.

First Aldebaran: Head Master Sister, it is an honor to have you visit our Archives.

The visitor comes to stand beside the first Aldebaran and looks at the displays. The other Aldebaran is beautiful, with large emerald green eyes and delicate features. She has a hard, haughty manner, acknowledging the address with a slight nod of her own before speaking.

Second Aldebaran: What did you find?

The first Aldebaran turns calmly back to her displays.

First Aldebaran: The sequence data is unambiguous. She is Katrina's; a full blooded princess.

Behind her, the grey Aldebaran's expression becomes even more hard. Her blue gems flash.

First Aldebaran: (continuing) I must thank you for bringing this matter to our attention.

Second Aldebaran: (snapping) You should have known about this. Isn't that your job?

The first Aldebaran doesn't turn but smiles slightly.

First Aldebaran: We perhaps should have been watching for such an eventuality. Twins are not uncommon in the royal line and Katrina was always headstrong. We are always learning, Head Master Sister. Still, there is no real harm done, the princess is well within breeding age.

The second Aldebaran visibly bristles and her tone becomes low and threatening.

Second Aldebaran: You will stay away from her, Ines. I have plans, and they don't include you.

Her voice becomes contemptuous.

Second Aldebaran: (continuing) Throwing away a princess? The queen is a fool. This will bring her down.

Ines still watches her displays composedly. She makes slight adjustments to one spreadsheet as she speaks.

Ines: Head Master Sister, you are short sighted. The royal lineage is the result of careful selection. That is how we have managed to ensure such concentrated power. A full princess is a great boon.

The second Aldebaran makes a scornful noise.

Second Aldebaran: And you are long sighted, as always. I asked you for your expertise, not your opinion. * _I_ * know all about the royal family.

Ines remains tranquilly watching her displays.

Ines: Of course, Head Master Sister.

Second Aldebaran: (snapping) You think I don't realize half my harem are your * _selection_ *?

Ines finally turns to look at her visitor with a serene and slightly condescending expression.

Ines: Oh my dear, what makes you think it's only half?

The grey Aldebaran's gems flash and she takes a threating step towards Ines.

Second Aldebaran: You'll not get in my way.

They lock gazes for a moment then Ines drops her head and smiles.

Ines: Of course not, Head Master Sister. It is not our policy to interfere with internal disputes. I can wait until you are finished.

The second Aldebaran turns abruptly and starts to stride away, speaking mockingly without looking back.

Second Aldebaran: I might not leave you anything worth waiting for. Enjoy your stock books.

Ines doesn't seem perturbed, calmly turning to her screens as her visitor leaves. She reaches up to the web-like display again, pulling the network to focus on a circle low in pattern.

Ines: (to herself) Oh Cassie, you'll die if you go up against them. I can wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Council chambers, Genus** **—** _ **Past**_

A few messy papers and half-filled coffee cups dot the nearly empty table, the remains of a recent meeting. Fritz sits alone at the large conference table, leaning back casually and speaking to the wall-sized view screen. The lean grey rabbit is dressed impeccably in suit and kippah. The screen has an image of Tommy, also slumped casually, leaning his elbows on the ornate desk in front of him and his chin in his hands. Tommy is dressed in robes of state and the Aldebaran crown is discarded beside him on the desk. Behind him is a meticulously arranged view of the royal study, rich and opulent.

Fritz: I thought that went well your Majesty. Aldebaran hosting the conference should bring you closer to full Council membership and give you some of the political leverage you need to get on top of the anti-male front.

Tommy snorts derisively and taps absentmindedly at the crown with a claw.

Tommy: They're not really anti-male, they just have pretty strong views about where we belong. But, yeah, it's a bit of a coup — ha! (he flicks the crown with a finger and turns to Fritz, grinning at his own pun) — to get that many off-world dignitaries to Aldebaran.

The Aldebaran king screws up his handsome face and pushes an errant lock of thick silver-grey hair back from his forehead.

Tommy: (continuing) Security's a nightmare though. We need a show of off-world force, that'll give the usual local trouble-makers something to get indignant about so I can concentrate on any real home-based threats.

Fritz: I'll get the admiral to sort out a battalion or two.

Tommy: Good. Nice and obvious. (he pauses, tapping his chin) Big and obvious . . . don't you have a line to Dallion?

Fritz makes a non-committal noise.

Tommy: (continuing) I can't house a whole battalion in the palace but it might keep things quiet if there's a bit of off-world muscle lurking around. He's good a lurking, from what I remember, and takes guard duty seriously. (he winces slightly, rubbing his shoulder) I still get twinges.

Fritz: (with a note of warning) That wolf can be a bit of a loose cannon, as I'm sure you're aware.

Tommy: Great. Then if he does anything unfortunate, it's not my fault.

Fritz looks sceptical at this analysis.

Tommy: (continuing, nodding to himself) I'm getting the princess and the admiral along as a couple to the local preamble meetings. I need to remind the Sisterhood that one of their own * _can_ * have a mutually respectful relationship with a male.

Fritz nods sagely.

Tommy: (continuing) The situation here, it's . . . (he pauses, shrugging) Well, I suppose you know how it is. Aldebaran politics is like quicksand. I'm never sure who's on my side, whatever side that is. Mum's not too keen on any of this political stuff these days. She's trying hard not to get sucked back in I guess. (he wrinkles his nose and looks thoughtful) Still, would be nice to have the familial support occasionally. (Tommy looks directly at Fritz again) Anyway, enough chit-chat, we both have planets to run. Catch ya later Chairman. (he leans in to sever the communication, then glances up) Get the troops lined up and see if you can get me the big, bad cyborg as well.

Fritz touches his cap in a gently mocking manner.

Fritz: I'll see what I can do, your Majesty.

Tommy flashes him a toothy grin before the screen blinks out.

Fritz is left staring at the screen, which now shows the gaudy UAC livery as default. He frowns then mutters under his breath.

Fritz: What are you up to Tommy?

Voice: What was that all about?

Fritz's bodyguard steps out of the shadowed corner he'd been concealed in then leans against the table casually. The tall back duck is dressed in his usual suit; he looks slightly rumpled next to Fritz.

Fritz: (thoughtfully, still looking at the blank screen) I don't know. And I really don't like it when I don't know. What's Aldebaran's first king in a couple of thousand years . . .

Kadaf: (cutting in) Second.

Fritz: (not missing a beat) I don't think they're counting that one. But what's all this manoeuvring with security?

Kadaf: (shrugging) Who cares?

Fritz: I care.

Kadaf: I thought you would. That's why you're the politician and I'm the bodyguard.

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

The day is bright and clear, with a pale blue sky and wispy white clouds stretching over the extensive park of carefully tended trees, shrubs and flower beds that surround the Aldebaran Palace. The sleek transport shuttle slides to a stop on the wide private landing stage set in the lush palace grounds. Jenny steps off the craft, her long hair lifting in the light breeze as she descends the short access stairs. There's a small ceremonial group arranged at one end of the landing stage, all dressed in fine robes or armor. Tommy is at the center of the group; the young Aldebaran king looks grumpy. Beside him, Queen Artemisia stands; poised, calm and elegant. A selection of the court is arrayed around the royal couple, and guards in jeweled armor flank the aristocrats.

Jenny makes her way from the craft and begins to walk towards the group a little uncertainly. The relatively simple armor of her lone figure contrasts with the fine robes of the court. Tommy looks impatient. He suddenly speaks briskly, raising his voice so that it's audibly to everyone.

Tommy: Come on sis, let's get inside so we can all go back to work.

Jenny drops her head, concealing a flush behind a sweep of hair; she quickens her pace slightly. Tommy grunts quietly as Artemisia leans into him and applies subtle pressure to his arm. The king speaks under his breath.

Tommy: * _Alright_ *. . .

Tommy raises his voice again.

Tommy: Welcome back to Aldebaran, Princess Jennifer.

Jenny reaches the group and smiles a little woodenly at her brother and the queen.

Jenny: Thank you, your Majesties. It's always good to come home.

There's an expectant pause; Artemisia finally speaks.

Artemisia: Your Highness, thank you for coming. We hope you are well and that you will have a pleasant visit. Your mother apologizes for not being in attendance and hopes . . .

She's interrupted as Tommy turns his back and starts to walk off towards the palace. Artemisia looks very slightly taken aback, watching Tommy, and then turns to Jenny with a calm expression.

Artemisia: . . . Princess, shall we go in?

Artemisia takes Jenny by the arm and they start to walk after Tommy. Jenny is eyeing his back coldly. The rest of the court and the guard fall in behind them.

* * *

Tommy, Jenny and Artemisia enter a private set of rooms filled with luxurious furnishings and surrounded by tall windows that show a wide marble balcony and views of the park-like grounds. A long sideboard holds several silver plates heaped with a range of bright snacks and a small tea pot steaming on a delicate brassiere in the shape of a twisting, dragon-like creature.

Tommy hasn't looked back during the short walk, leaving Jenny and Artemisia to continue together. He now turns and regards the pair.

Tommy: Artie, mind if me and Jay chat alone?

Artemisia replies calmly.

Artemisia: Of course not.

She nods to Tommy then Jenny in turn.

Artemisia: My King, Princess Jennifer, I will see you later.

She turns and walks towards the door. Tommy watches her leave. Jenny is looking at her brother coldly. Tommy turns to Jenny as Artemisia shuts the door. He speaks in a flat, unimpressed tone.

Tommy: So you did come alone. Where's Bucky?

Jenny's reply is calm but there's an edge to her voice.

Jenny: I told you, he couldn't come.

Tommy abruptly lets his exasperation show.

Tommy: Oh my stars. The whole * _point_ * was for you to come as a couple. What good is it just having you here when I'm trying to convince a whole population equality's possible? Why didn't you influence him?

Jenny's tone becomes angry.

Jenny: Equality? Are you even listening to yourself? Bucky's not my puppet. I asked, he said no, * _end of story_ *.

Tommy is now waving his hands in frustration.

Tommy: Oh I guess this will have to do. Do you think you can manage to act like a diplomatic princess for a while? It'll involve being friendly and nice to strangers. I know you * _love_ * that.

Jenny's reply is sharp.

Jenny: What's that supposed to mean?

Tommy: Oh please sis, you're not the most approachable. If we'd given you the throne you'd be the ice queen. You're lucky Bucky's got stamina.

Jenny's expression becomes incensed.

Tommy: (continuing) And what about the antisocial cyborg for guard duty? Don't tell me he had a party to plan.

Jenny is staring daggers at her brother.

Jenny: He's not too keen on official receptions. He said he'd follow the transport down and head for the palace.

Tommy: Good. I'll go find him somewhere to lurk. You're free until tonight's assembly. You know where stuff is.

Jenny: Did you just dismiss me?

Tommy: I just told you what's happening.

They stare combatively for a few moments then Tommy turns and shuffles out, grumbling under his breath. Jenny's face is indignant; she spins around in the opposite direction and stalks off.

* * *

Jenny bursts into her opulent palace apartments, scowling hard. She strides over to a small mat that's placed near the window then kneels down, shaking her hair back and closing her bright green eyes. Jenny takes some deep breaths and sits still for a few moments. Her face twitches; she breathes deeply again, then her eyes fly open.

Jenny: (to herself) * _Hmph_ * Well, this isn't working.

* * *

A sliding door is pushed open to a large rectangular room completely devoid of furniture. Jenny steps in to the Aldebaran dojo. The dojo is a deceptively calm room, with light wood paneling and another set of long sliding doors along the far wall leading out to a simple low wooden balcony then the neatly kept gardens.

Jenny wears plain workout gear and only her head gem, with no other armor; she's bare foot. She walks into the center of the room then stops and takes a couple of deep breaths. Jenny suddenly swings into motion. Her face is calm but full of concentration as she shifts rapidly through a series of complex and graceful moves. The end of each movement arc is a strike or a block; with several of the strikes Jenny lets loose a small burst of magical energy.

Jenny stops, breathing fast and pushing some lose hair back into place, then twists into a long stretch. A short time later, she straightens up then walks over to a paneled wall and presses an apparently random spot. A panel slides open and a dormant sparing bot slides out, swinging on its storage frame. The bot unfolds, dropping from the frame. It's about a head taller than Jenny and bristles with weaponry. She presses buttons on the bot's interface, scowling as she holds a finger down firmly on a red button; a bar starts to fill. Jenny glances at some of the bot's impressive arsenal.

Jenny: (to herself) Hum, they're always modifying these things.

Jenny continues to program the bot. There are a series of beeps from it.

Bot: Warning. Maximum combat setting. High probability of injury. Authorization required.

Jenny: Master Sister Jennifer. Confirm authorization.

The bot hums.

Bot: Voice print match. Authorization accepted.

Jenny steps away from the bot then turns and walks to the center of the dojo. The bot trails after her. They stop and line up. Jenny watches the bot with a look of concentration.

Jenny: Engage.

The bot immediately flies into action. Jenny has to luge to the side to avoid a flaying mechanical arm then doge back the other way as a snake-like limb with a brutal looking dagger structure comes out of nowhere. She counters with a burst of glowing energy and then a physical blow to the bot's main body. The vicious exchange continues. The bot is clearly dangerous and pushing Jenny, but she keeps ahead of it, landing repeated blows and dogging gracefully. Suddenly, one of the bot's arms manages to encircle her waist; another arm whips behind her knees and sweeps her legs out from under her; Jenny is dragged towards the bot as its other limbs prepare to strike. Jenny's head gem blazes. She sends a devastating energy blast dead on at the bot. It's thrown backwards violently, its mechanical body disintegrating. Jenny leaps up into a fighting stance, breathing hard. She looks at the ruined bot warily. When she's sure it's down for the count, she begins to relax.

* * *

The sky is the soft grey-blue of dusk, peppered with bright stars. The first of the twin Aldebaran moons is beginning to rise. In a richly decorated palace antechamber, there are muted sounds of a party not far away. Tommy is dressed in full kingly regalia, but he contrasts this by slumping like a teenager in a large chair. He's thumbing over a data pad with a board look. Artemisia walks in regally. She's also dressed grandly but has managed to maintain an air of simplicity about her outfit in a nod to her combat roles. She walks over to Tommy. He doesn't look up.

Tommy: Must be about time to go meet the natives.

Artemisia: Yes your Majesty.

Tommy wrinkles his nose.

Tommy: I wish you wouldn't be all proper like that, Artie. You're queen you know.

He pushes himself upright in the chair and looks at her, dropping the data pad. Artemisia returns his look calmly.

Artemisia: I'm queen consort. There's a clear difference in rank.

Tommy snorts and stands up.

Tommy: I vote we scrap this monarchy thing. (he slaps his palm on his forehead) Oh, hang on, you * _can't_ * vote in a monarchy.

Artemisia remains stoic and silent. Tommy changes the subject.

Tommy: Where's sis? She better be here in time.

Artemisia: Princess Jennifer will be here at the correct time.

Tommy: Oh yeah, you military types love your timetables. (he pauses, looking at the floor distractedly) I'm counting on her to look after those poor new male dignitaries we've rustled up. Even if she hasn't brought Bucky along at least she can talk to a man like he's got a brain. Try to get most of my courtiers to do that and you'd think I'd asked them to go swimming.

Artemisia: I'm sure her Highness will be most adept at smoothing things over.

Tommy still looks glumly at the floor.

Tommy: Yeah well I hope so. I could really use the political breathing space. It's getting really difficult to keep . . . (he pauses to listen) . . . ah, finally.

There's a click of a door opening and rustle of robes as Jenny enters the apartment. Tommy's jaw drops open, Artemisia just blinks. Jenny looks like she's wearing every jewel in the palace. A tiara with a huge spell gem encircles her forehead, her hair's piled up in ornate waves with jewels strung through the pink strands, and her neck is completely encased in glittering gems from chin to throat. The rich brocade of the dress she wears has been pulled to a close to provocative level at her chest, and as she walks a flash of long white legs can be seen to the thigh among the full skirts.

Artemisia: (recovering first) Princess Jennifer, you look lovely.

Jenny: As do you, your Majesty. (smiling, turning to Tommy) and Tommy looks very regal.

Tommy clamps his mouth shut.

Tommy: You're not really going to wear that?

Jenny narrows her eyes.

Jenny: You picked the dress. I got back to my apartments and it was laid out for me. The maid said his Majesty had been * _very specific_ *.

The irate looking king gestures up and down at Jenny.

Tommy: But I didn't know you'd do that with it! And those are mum's jewels.

Jenny: That's correct. And you know that she would be happy for me to wear them.

Tommy: I don't think I've ever seen her in more than one and you've got the lot on. If the sun hits you we're going to have a fire. And what were you thinking with the dress; there are males in there.

Jenny looks coolly at him. Artemisia cuts in.

Artemisia: My King, you know that Princess Jennifer looks lovely.

Tommy turns to Artemisia, gesturing at Jenny.

Tommy: She's taking the piss and you know it. This is getting back at me for asking her to help.

Artemisia: I believe you are over reacting.

Jenny: Shall we go in?

Tommy throws up his hands.

Tommy: Fine! So much for male emancipation. I'm still getting told what to do and I'm king!

* * *

The huge, richly furnished room is a blaze of color, with Aldebaran dignitaries dressed in luxurious garments milling about in the glow of crystal lights. Most of the guests are female, and they move with confidence and assurance around the expensive party. There are far fewer males and they seem more unsure and circumspect, looking somewhat uncomfortable and out of place, although dressed as richly as their female counterparts.

Jenny and Tommy are standing close together, but neither sibling looks at the other as a group of dignitaries steps away from the royal pair.

Voice: King Thomas, Princess Jennifer, how good of you to have us to this assembly.

Jenny turns to see two regal looking stateswomen and a male approaching. They all wear robes and gems of the Sisterhood. Tommy is smiling in welcome, Jenny looks on coolly. The females step forward authoritatively while the male hangs back with his head bowed submissively.

Tommy: Master Sisters, thank you for attending. Princess Jennifer, may I introduce Master Sisters Ines and Vanessa?

Both stateswomen bow in acknowledgement; the taller rises first, she sweeps her straight cream colored hair to the side and gestures to the male just behind her.

Ines: And may I introduce Hayden, your Majesties?

She motions to the male who steps forward. He smiles uncertainly and looks at Tommy and Jenny. Hayden has white body fur striped with orange, and a shock of close-cropped ginger hair. He's tall and broad, but hunches, making him appear smaller. He seems about to say something when he's interrupted.

Ines: We're very proud of Hayden. He was one of my best studs and now he's getting a little formal magic training. (to Hayden) Quite powerful, aren't you dear?

Hayden has turned to her with a contented smile; he looks back to Tommy and Jenny, still smiling blithely. Tommy looks like this happens every day, but Jenny is having trouble keeping the incredulity off her face.

Tommy: Hi Hayden.

Hayden drops into a deep bowl.

Hayden: Greetings, your Majesty, your Highness.

The females step forward again and Hayden steps back beside them, dropping his gaze. The other stateswomen addresses Tommy. She has flame red hair arranged in complex braids, and her long robes are divided into wide, pleated pants. She frowns slightly.

Vanessa: My king, if you can be spared, I would trouble you to meet with our Sisters from Southland. There has been some misfortune there, as I am sure you are aware.

Tommy replies graciously.

Tommy: Of course. Lead the way. (he gives the others a smile) Please excuse me.

Jenny looks resigned as he begins to move off, but then suddenly surprised as her hand is briefly squeezed by her brother. She looks over but Tommy is all smiles as he's lead away.

Ines: Your Highness?

Jenny turns back to face the remaining stateswoman.

Ines: I notice you have not brought your off-world companion.

Jenny: That is correct Master Sister. My husband will arrive with the main conference.

Ines: (smiling broadly) He must have skills if you keep him around, but now you are back on Aldebaran you should take advantage of access to your own kind. Hayden would be only too happy to be of service.

Ines turns to Hayden, who looks up. He smiles in a friendly manner, first at Ines then at Jenny. Jenny's jaw stiffens.

Ines: (continuing) Hayden is quite skilled (she strokes his arm) and his readings are the highest I've seen. A daughter from him would be worthy of the royal line.

Jenny: (voice level) No Master Sister, thank you. I am happy to wait for my husband.

Ines: (frowning) Your Highness, please consider, we have only a single acknowledged heir, and that is a male from the male line. An abomination following an abomination! You should think it your duty to give Aldebaran a better alternative. You cannot be serious about keeping exclusively to the off-worlder.

Jenny: (voice still level) I am serious, Master Sister.

Ines gives her a hard look. Hayden looks uncertainly between them.

Ines: You are not as sympathetic to the needs of Aldebaran as the Sisterhood could hope.

Jenny's expression and tone becomes close to angry; the large gem set in the tiara seems to glow faintly.

Jenny: The Sisterhood will have to adjust.

They lock gazes for a moment, and then Ines smiles.

Ines: We are always adjusting, your Highness.

Ines gives Jenny a nod.

Ines: Thank you for your indulgence. I know that your time is precious.

She bows and starts to move away. Hayden gives Jenny a brief glance and a bow, and then follows quickly after Ines. Jenny watches them for a moment then swirls around herself.

* * *

Jenny pushes the doors to the private antechamber open and enters. She shuts the doors carefully behind her then walks to the center of the room. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. The gem on her forehead glows obviously in the darkened room. Jenny takes another deep breath, becoming calmer. The glow from her gem fades. She stands still, breathing deeply for a few minutes. There's a slight noise. Jenny's face twitches into a frown and she turns quickly, opening her eyes. Hayden is leaning against the wall behind her, watching. His manner contrasts with that from the main room; he looks confident to the point of cocky. Jenny stares at him incredulously.

Jenny: How did you get in here?

Hayden shrugs and replies nonchalantly.

Hayden: Ines paid off some guards. (he smiles) I like your dress.

Jenny raises an eyebrow.

Jenny: It wouldn't fit you.

Hayden: (grinning) Ha! Fits you * _very_ * well, princess.

Jenny's face hardens.

Jenny: What are you doing here?

Hayden: Guess. (he pauses) Ines thought you might like the more dominate type, given your current mate selection. I can do that too.

Jenny shakes her head at him.

Jenny: You don't have to do what she says. That's what emancipation means. (frowning) You should leave.

Hayden stands up off the wall. His stance is now straight, and he looks tall and well-built. He runs a large hand through his short hair, grinning.

Hayden: Give a guy a chance. Let me show you the credentials.

Jenny looks alarmed and raises her hands in protest. Hayden lifts an arm and his gems glow. A data pad floats up from the chair behind Jenny. Jenny has relaxed. She gives the hovering data pad a brief glance before turning back to Hayden. He's looking at her while the data pad bobs gently in the air.

Hayden: That's just for demonstration purposes. I can do plenty more. Especially now I'm getting to use these gems.

Jenny keeps looking at him.

Jenny: This is not how things should be done on Aldebaran any more.

Hayden: It's not how things used to be done, either. I just got brought out when they wanted me. Now I get to play with magic (glances at the data pad and flicks a hand; the data pad spins in response) and chase princesses (turns to grin at her).

Jenny: (giving him a hard look) I suggest you stop doing what they tell you to do, and start thinking about what you want to do.

Hayden: (still grinning) Who says this isn't what I want to do? Give yourself some credit.

Jenny sighs.

Jenny: I'm going back to the assembly. If you leave now I'm going to ignore this.

Hayden gives her a searching look.

Hayden: You're sure? Nothing I can do? How about if I told you you're beautiful?

Jenny rolls her eyes and walks towards the doors. As she passes by him, Hayden speaks again, his tone more serious.

Hayden: They're not going to stop chasing you, you know. There are those who want change in the leadership badly, and they think you're the tool to get it done.

Jenny ignores him and walks out of the room. Hayden watches the doors swing shut behind her. After a moment he flicks his tail and scowls. The data pad files across the room and smashes hard against the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

_Still back in the day._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

Jenny stands alone in the darkened private apartments, wrapped in a complex and beautiful gown. After several moments, she begins to pull off the many jewels she wears, placing the long strings of crystals carefully on an ornately carved dressing table. She leaves only the large spell gem set in a tiara in place where it holds back her thick hair.

Jenny sighs. She looks exhausted. As she steps back from the table her heals clip loudly. The white cat frowns then bends down and slips off the shoes. She glances around the lavish room. The apartments are cast in heavy shadow, alleviated by beams of vivid moonlight scorching through the floor-length windows. Jenny pauses for another few heartbeats then walks quickly to the windows; she throws them open and steps out onto the small balcony. A moment later she's jumped lightly onto the marble balustrade that wraps the balcony and then her pale form disappears over the edge in a swirl of brocade fabric. Jenny lands softly in a slight crouch on the springy turf below the balcony. She rises and glances around then turns, beginning to run lightly away from the palace in bare feet with her long skirts flying behind her.

Away from the warm lights that spill from the palace, the gardens are lit by the coolly glowing orb of the first moon. The ornamental pools that dot the gardens reflect the palace and its lights in still, dark waters. Jenny runs through the grounds. She keeps to cover and holds her skirts up carefully. The formal gardens merge gradually into more natural scenery. When she reaches a set of low buildings, Jenny quickly ducks through one of the many entrances.

Inside, the lights are off and the dojo is lit only by shafts of moonlight; slivery and metallic. Deep shadows lurk in the corners. Jenny treads lightly to the far window, leaving a trail of dainty dew-wet footprints across the plain mat floor. She stops walking and takes a meditative stance with her eyes closed. Standing in a pool of bright moonlight, her white form almost glows. Everything is still for several moments then Jenny sighs and fidgets, speaking quietly to herself.

Jenny: This is supposed to be my home.

Jenny opens her large eyes and takes a few weary steps backwards then begins to move. It's a gentle martial routine; more tai chi than karate. She moves carefully, allowing the dress to flow with her. The spell gem on her forehead glimmers softly as she shifts in and out of moonlight and shade.

After a short time Jenny stops and sighs again, her shoulders slump. She abruptly slips to her knees, dress billowing then falling after her. She stares forward at nothing for a few heart beats then wraps her arms around herself and drops her head onto her lap.

* * *

Tommy is walking alone along a richly furnished corridor, looking thoughtful. The young king is dressed in his formal robes set with deep purple gems, but he's thrown open the heavy over-robe and loosened the high neck of the main outfit. He swings his arms and mutters to himself.

Tommy: Okay, here we go.

He pushes open a large door and heads into a curtained antechamber. Tommy pauses and takes a deep breath.

Tommy: Jay? Hey so I wanted to talk to you. I know stuff's been kind of fraught lately . . . um well anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry and — you're going to love this — you were right.

Tommy grins then continues, beginning to stride around the chamber.

Tommy: This being king thing, it's not the easiest, you see? There's a lot of . . . stuff happening. I * _really_ * didn't mean to take it out on you. (he pauses then drops his voice to a mutter) And, um, sorry about leaving you with that old witch Ines and her latest pet. Meant to give you the heads-up on * _that_ * little faction before the assembly, just got a bit preoccupied I guess. You've forgiven me for worse things though, right? (he pauses for another moment, listening to the silence, and then continues) Right.

Tommy puts one hand behind his head and gestures at the ceiling with the other. He sighs then raises his voice.

Tommy: I know you don't like playing the princess. So yeah, I asked you to come and I've pretty much treated you like crap since you got here. Which I now appreciate wasn't one of my finest moments.

Tommy pauses, looking around.

Tommy: I'm pouring my heart out here sis (he starts to walk towards the curtains that screen the main rooms) it'd be really nice to know I'm not talking to an empty room . . .

Tommy trails off as he pushes into the chambers and looks around to see a complete absence of Jenny. The chamber's open windows gape into the moonlit night.

* * *

In the palace gardens, Jenny is walking briskly. She has her head bowed and a distracted air. Her long skirts trail after her. She's moving towards the bright beacon of the palace, and has started to enter the more formal gardens that surround the graceful building when a voice assails her.

Tommy: Sis! Hey, there you are. I've been walking around the gardens for ages hoping to find you.

Jenny looks up as Tommy bounds towards her. She doesn't seem to really focus on him, and when she speaks her voice is tired.

Jenny: Hello Thomas. What did you want to see me about?

Tommy looks serious for once.

Tommy: Um, sis, I actually wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you. You were right about . . .

He trails off. Jenny is looking at him with an almost vacant expression. Her eyes are red rimmed and unfocused. Tommy frowns.

Tommy: You look awful.

Jenny abruptly scowls at him, getting some life back. Her reply is terse.

Jenny: I realize you think that.

Tommy waves his hands in protest.

Tommy: No, no. By GFQ, you know you're gorgeous. I mean you don't look well, and, um, what happen to the dress?

Jenny glances down at herself. She's holding the dress tightly at her chest and it hangs loosely at her back; her skirts are in disarray and her hair is also tumbling around her. She looks back at Tommy wearily.

Jenny: Sorry, I know it's probably expensive.

Tommy waves his hands again.

Tommy: Heck, don't worry about that. I don't do the laundry 'round here. Look, take my coat.

He shrugs off the black brocade outer-robe he wears and begins to approach her. Jenny takes a step back, shaking her head.

Jenny: I'm fine.

Tommy looks quizzical.

Tommy: Um, Jay, you really want to head back to the palace like this? You're enough of a scandal as it is.

Jenny suddenly looks hurt and Tommy continues hurriedly.

Tommy: Joking! I'm joking! But you'll be a scandal if you turn up looking like that. You look like you've been, um, tearing round the countryside.

Jenny sighs heavily and drops her head. Tommy cautiously decides to take this as acquiescence. He steps forward and throws the coat over her shoulders. Jenny doesn't protest. Tommy takes the opportunity to squeeze her in a gentle hug around the shoulders, but quickly releases her as he feels her body stiffen. Jenny pulls the coat closed over her with one hand; the other still holds her dress at her chest. She speaks in a flat, tired tone.

Jenny: Thank you.

Tommy's reply bright, if a little brittle.

Tommy: You're welcome. (he gestures with his head) Come on sis, I'll walk you to your room. King's escort. It's practically morning. Some of us need our beauty sleep.

Jenny doesn't respond but they both start to walk in unison. Jenny proceeds with her head bowed, contrasting with her usually proud, erect stance. Tommy is also uncharacteristically quiet. He struts slightly and hovers close to her, looking protective. He keeps eyeing her cautiously, as if trying to decide something. As they enter the palace through a small door from the gardens, Tommy finally speaks.

Tommy: Want to talk about it?

Jenny's head remains lowered, her face is hidden behind her tumbling hair. She replies quietly.

Jenny: About what?

Tommy: About whatever's got you so thoughtful. About me being a jerk. About Aldebaran. About what you've been doing to end up looking like this.

He waves his arm at her. Jenny doesn't look over.

Jenny: I needed time to think so I went for a walk.

Tommy: Uh huh. Fine. I hope you had a nice stroll.

They're silent until they reach Jenny's apartments. Tommy follows his sister in without waiting for an invitation.

Tommy: Jay? I really upset you, huh?

Jenny turns to face him, watching her twin in silence for several moments before speaking with a sigh.

Jenny: I know it's not easy for you being king. But you asked me to come, and I came because I wanted to help and Aldebaran is important to me.

Tommy: (looking uncomfortable) Yeah, sorry about not making you feel welcome.

Jenny: I need your support here. I'm away from Aldebaran most of the time. I don't know what's expected of me. I can't just pick up where I left off; too much changes too quickly.

Tommy: (looking glum, staring at the floor) Yeah, tell me about it. (he looks up at her) Damn Jay, I envy you your life. Flying around, doing exciting stuff, shooting at things.

He makes a 'gun' with his hand, squints at the window, and 'shoots'. Jenny replies quietly, wrinkling her nose.

Jenny: You know it's not actually like that . . .

Tommy is still speaking, not really listening to her.

Tommy: I'd gladly trade places with you. Although not dating Bucky, thank you. (Tommy pauses, suddenly grinning) You could set me up with that fox captain though.

Jenny finally changes expression, looking decidedly grumpy. Her voice is terse.

Jenny: You are married to Artemisia.

Tommy: Ah sis, you know that's not exactly a love match, and she's twice my age. Oh we need to stay together for the monarchy (he pauses and looks slyly at her) but a bit on the side, what's the harm?

Jenny shifts uncomfortably then starts to shrug off his coat.

Jenny: Here's your coat. I'm going to bed.

Tommy: It's okay, I can get it later.

Tommy raises his hands in gesture of refusal, but Jenny has already pulled off the coat and is holding it out to him, clearly indicating he should leave. Tommy takes the coat from her outstretched hand. Jenny's expression is tired and strained, and with the coat off, her askew dress is visible again. Tommy's face takes on an uncharacteristically serious scowl.

Tommy: Look Jenny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make jokes about stuff like that. I just wanted to know how you felt about . . . ah, don't worry. I'm going now, but if you need anything, let me know.

Jenny looks a little surprised. She replies after a brief pause.

Jenny: Thank you Tommy.

Tommy gives her a weak smile, which Jenny returns uncertainly.

Tommy: 'Night sis.

Jenny: Goodnight.

He turns and leaves. Jenny watches him go.

* * *

Tommy walks along the palace corridor until he's some distance from the door to Jenny's apartments. He stops, running a hand through his hair and throwing the coat out of the way over his shoulder, then reaches for the mobile communicator at his belt. His face is grim. He leans one shoulder against the wall, staring at the communicator, then flicks it on, letting a signal blink.

Communicator: Master Sister Grace responding to your call, your Majesty. How may the Guard be of assistance?

* * *

Inside her apartments, Jenny sits on the bed in the dark. She no longer bothers to hold the dress and it has slipped open; the fur of her chest is disheveled and some scratches are visible. She also grips a communicator. She stares at the blank screen lingeringly for a time then taps at the communicator, punching in a lengthy code. The tone hums for a long time; Jenny reaches to disconnect then a weary face flashes up on the small screen.

Bucky: Hey Jen, I don't know what the time is there but Fritz has called an early meeting and I have to get up in an hour. I hope this is important.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

An overly long table sits heaped with food in a bright room lit by large windows to the sun-filled gardens. Tommy is lounging nonchalantly at the table while munching something and looking through papers. He's dressed as casually as he can get away with; in light armor. His face clouds for a moment and he checks a small communicator that's fastened to his belt, looking perturbed when there's nothing to see. A short while later, Jenny walks in. She's dressed in a simple a cat suit with a long shawl draped around her. Tommy looks up as she enters. His face breaks into a grin and he speaks brightly.

Tommy: So how's your morning going? Any new proposals of undying fidelity and love?

Jenny stares at him, her mouth slightly open. Tommy has looked away from his sister to reach for a pile of papers. He slides the messy heap towards Jenny.

Tommy: Seems you made quite an impression on the male populous last night. I've got a stack of love letters to the princess here.

He looks up and grins widely at her.

Tommy: Wouldn't get too excited. Probably the Sisterhood putting 'em up to it.

Jenny purses her lips and blinks at him, seeming unsure how to take the flippant manner. Tommy continues to speak teasingly.

Tommy: I should keep up the "unattainable object of desire" act if I were you. You've got it down pat.

Jenny frowns at the papers and sits down in silence at a distance from them.

Tommy: And a good morning to you too.

Jenny looks at him. Her reply sounds slightly irritated.

Jenny: Good morning.

She reaches absently for food, but then leaves it untouched on her plate. Tommy's communicator glows and hums. He glances at it.

Tommy: Sorry sis, this looks important. King stuff, you know. Important but boring . . . (he looks over and grins at Jenny) . . . oh so boring.

Tommy gets up and walks briskly to the door then speaks again, leaning back into the room casually.

Tommy: Enjoy breakfast and I'll find you once this little issue is taken care of. The UAC delegation are coming tomorrow. They'll be a rehearsal later this morning for the accompanying shindig, so don't wander off too far 'cos I need a princess in attendance.

Jenny gives a vague nod in answer. She watches him go without much interest then turns to stare out of the window distractedly.

* * *

The neatly cropped turf and orderly shrubbery is cast in the bright light of morning as a fully armored Jenny practices a complex routine of martial moves amongst the greenery. Close by, the elegant towers of the palace can be seen, reaching up to a clear blue sky. Tommy enters the small walled garden. He stops and watches his twin. The king is dressed in heavier armor than he wore at breakfast, set with many more bright purple gems. He looks slightly rumpled, with somewhat messy hair and his light over-robe a little askew. Jenny ignores his presence, continuing to move agilely, her silver armor and ruby gems flashing in the sun. Tommy stands at the edge of the garden for a several moments before abruptly striding forward. He stops to stand beside Jenny as she drops back into a deep stance. Tommy frowns slightly and mimics Jenny's stance then follows through with the next move. Jenny still concentrates on the pattern. Tommy completes the block slightly behind her time then turns the opposite direction to Jenny. They bump lightly into each other. Jenny stops and sighs. Tommy also stops, he looks sheepish and rubs his neck unnecessarily.

Tommy: Sorry. My fault there. It's just difficult to get formal training when you've spent most of your life on the run.

He frowns for a moment then looks at her with a calculating expression before speaking ceremoniously.

Tommy: Master Sister Jennifer, may I request instruction?

Jenny raises an eyebrow. Tommy continues to look gravely at her. He takes a quick step back, claps his hands to his sides, and drops a deep bow. Jenny replies as he holds the bow, she sounds slightly incredulous.

Jenny: You're serious?

Tommy has started to shake slightly; he suddenly stubbles forward.

Tommy: Shit.

Jenny drops her head to hide a small smile. She reaches over to help Tommy. He brushes himself off, grinning.

Tommy: I totally did that on purpose to make you smile, you know.

Jenny smiles more openly.

Jenny: Of course you did. (she pushes back an errant lock of his thick silver-grey hair) My silly little brother.

Tommy scoffs in mock offence as Jenny steps away from him and reaches up into a stretch.

Tommy: Silly? I do believe I'm being insulted! And not so much of the little; we're twins.

Jenny still holds the stretch, not looking directly at her brother.

Jenny: Yes, but you're younger. We asked mother. Remember?

Tommy: Younger by like twenty minutes.

Jenny moves to another stretch and mutters audibly.

Jenny: Best twenty minutes of my life.

Tommy puts a hand over his heart and gasps loudly.

Tommy: Oh, ouch. Where did that come from? I think I might be rubbing off on you, or maybe you really are my sister.

He swings around, halfheartedly trying out some of the pattern's moves.

Tommy: So could you show me the routine?

Jenny's smile of amusement changes to a calm expression. She drops her stretch and gives a quick nod.

Jenny: Of course.

She steps into the opening move. Tommy matches her positioning, a slight frown of concentration on his face. Jenny glances at him. She steps over and adjusts his elbow then regards him critically.

Jenny: Again.

They drop back and repeat the move. Tommy's face is more relaxed, he keeps pace with Jenny. They continue, with Jenny pausing occasionally to correct Tommy. They repeat the routine several times. Eventually, they move in unison; both faces calm and concentrated.

Willy steps into the garden. The human's mop of yellow hair is scruffy, and although his Aldebaran-styled outfit is fine, it's creased and somewhat ill-fitting. He stops to watch the twins. Jenny and Tommy are moving identically. They throw a strike in unison; swirling light emanates from both of them briefly, twisting into a single shining eddy of magical energy. Willy's eyes widen behind his large round glasses. Jenny and Tommy stop. Both turn to Willy, they speak with warmth and welcome.

Jenny and Tommy: (smiling) Willy! You're here!

Their voices harmonize strangely. Willy stares at them. Two pairs of emerald green eyes stare back; they blink in unison.

Willy: Okay . . . you're being a little freaky.

Tommy frowns lightly and speaks with soft concern.

Tommy: I'm sorry Willy . . .

Jenny grins and finishes the sentence in gently mocking tones.

Jenny: . . . I didn't mean to be "freaky".

Jenny and Tommy turn and frown at each other.

Willy: Um, great . . .

Jenny: (to Tommy) You're doing this on purpose!

Tommy: (to Jenny) Hell no!

Jenny: You're the one who wanted a lesson. Why are you trying to scare Willy?

Tommy: Me? What did I do?

Willy: Guys.

Jenny: This is the thanks I get for trying to help.

Tommy: (mocking) Sorry sis, I mean your Highness.

Willy: Um, guys.

Jenny: You have no respect for me, do you?

Tommy: With all due respect, there's no respect due.

Willy: (yelling) Guys!

Jenny and Tommy turn to him. Willy seems a little uncomfortable under their twin stares.

Willy: Bucky sent me ahead.

Jenny looks surprised.

Jenny: Bucky's here already?

Willy: Yeah, almost. He's stuck with the official UAC party.

Tommy looks surprised and worried.

Tommy: The UAC representatives are here already?

Willy: They're mostly still in orbit. I got a ride with the vanguard. I've been trying to find you since I got on-planet. Tommy isn't answering summons and apparently Fritz is arriving early or something.

Tommy: Crap, crap, crap! That bloody rabbit.

Jenny: (sharply) This is still a dojo. Don't swear.

Tommy turns to look at her, raising an eyebrow. He speaks slowly, drawing out the word.

Tommy: C-rap.

Willy: Guys!

Tommy snaps around.

Tommy: Got'a go. Duty calls.

He starts to walk hurriedly away then speaks over his shoulder.

Tommy: Feel free to turn up, sis — or not, he's just the head of the UAC, and your boss and stuff. But, yeah, do what you like, princess.

Willy continues to watch the exchange. Jenny scowls at her brother in silence as he hurries from the garden then speaks indignantly.

Jenny: He could just ask properly.

Willy: Yeah, he's not too good at that though. You going?

Jenny rolls her eyes then speaks with a sigh.

Jenny: Of course I'm going. I'd better go put on a dress.

* * *

The palace landing stage is filled with richly dressed Aldebaran dignitaries and a large contingent of guards in armor set with sparklingly spell gems. A slender dark grey cat with pale green hair twisted into dreadlocks and sliver armor set with dark red gems is carefully inspecting the Aldebaran ranks. Tommy is front and center of the Aldebaran aristocrats, with his queen and his sister to either side; all are in long jeweled robes that wave in the slight breeze.

Half a dozen bulky UAC fighting craft are already strategically parked around the open area as another vessel touches down at the center of the landing stage. A short while later, Fritz's tall, lean form can be seen descending from the newly arrived ship. The UAC Chairman is dressed in an immaculate suit, and flanked by a serious looking Bucky in neat dress uniform, as well as several other guards; at the back of the pack a tall black duck in a suit walks in a relaxed manner, but his eyes sweep over the crowd carefully.

Tommy steps forward to meet Fritz as the rabbit gains the ground.

Tommy: (smiling broadly) Chairman, welcome to Aldebaran.

Fritz: (equally friendly) Thank you, your Majesty.

Fritz turns to the rest of the royal party, nodding and smiling.

Fritz: Your Majesty, your Highness.

There's a brief formal exchange, all parties remaining reserved, although Bucky and Jenny exchange a long look before they move apart again. Tommy starts to walk with Fritz.

Fritz: I trust the conference preparations have gone smoothly?

Tommy: (still smiling) Of course. Come with me and I'll give you the royal tour.

They descend from the landing stage and step away from the rest of the group, out of ear shot.

Fritz: (still looking friendly and casual) So, how * _have_ * things been going?

Tommy: (matching his casual manner) A few unexpected issues. Nothing we aren't handling.

Fritz: That's good to hear. I'd rather not get another knife in the head.

Tommy: Oh I don't think you should worry about * _that_ *, Chairman, it's much more likely to be a knife in the back around here.

He grins at Fritz, who smiles and nods like they're talking about the weather.

Fritz: Politics as usually then.

* * *

Bucky is leaning over a table that's strewn with papers and several data pads. The hare stands in a large, plush study where long windows show a clear night. The sky outside is bright with the shimmering stars of the twisting Aldebaran Nebular and the now slightly waning silvery glow of the first moon. Inside, the lighting is warm and gentle. Bucky is still in his dress uniform, but the jacket with its many golden lapels and braids, along with a heavy belt that contains a holstered blaster and sheathed lightsaber, is thrown over a nearby chair. The sleeves of his under shirt are rolled up to his elbows. He frowns as he shifts some papers around. A pair of elegant white hands suddenly clasps him across the chest. Bucky gasps and starts back, one hand closes over the hilt of his discarded saber, but he quickly composes himself as Jenny presses her forehead against the back of his neck.

Jenny: I missed you. (she sighs) I've only just got away from the official function. I came straight here.

Bucky visibly relaxes. He smiles as he replies.

Bucky: Damn you're quiet.

Jenny smiles as well. She still wears her flowing robes; silvery brocade that hugs her shape tightly before spilling out into long skirts.

Jenny: When I want to be.

She lifts her head, nuzzling briefly into his hair before resting her chin on the top of his head.

Jenny: To be fair, big ears, you usually hear me unless you're really distracted. So what's distracting you?

Bucky frowns again and glances down at her hands around his chest.

Bucky: A number of things. What you told me about the stuff that's been going on here, for one. I'm sorry for not being with you, the Aldebaran contingent were making things difficult on Genus.

He reaches up and puts his own hands over hers.

Bucky: And sorry for the abrupt arrival. Fritz kind'a sprung that one on me. He doesn't like to be too predictable, which isn't a bad policy I suppose. The UAC and Aldebaran still aren't where I'd like them to be security wise.

Jenny keeps smiling. She slips her hands out from under his then steps beside him, banging her shoulder against his with playful affection.

Jenny: You'll make it up to me.

She steps up to the table and glances across the busy surface.

Jenny: You escaped the reception early so I guessed you must have something that needed attention. What are you trying to do here?

Bucky looks at Jenny sideways as she leans over to reach for some papers.

Bucky: I escaped the reception early because I hate those things. But yeah, this needs sorting. It's troop deployments for tomorrow. The rest of the non-Aldebaran dignitaries are due to arrive and I still don't have full UAC strength in place.

Jenny bends further over the table and pulls a few papers and a data pad over. She taps at the data pad. Bucky watches her.

Jenny: (looking at the data pad) Why don't you move squad three to around the main palace?

Bucky: That leaves me with nothing for perimeter sweeps.

Jenny: Get a Sisterhood contingent to do the perimeter. I can organize a meeting for you with the head of the Combat Order.

Bucky suddenly sounds indignant.

Bucky: Don't bother. I'm not trusting those scheming witches with anything.

Jenny looks back over her shoulder at the irate hare.

Jenny: That was a test. You just failed.

Bucky: Damn it Jen, what do you expect?

Jenny: I expect you to do what you promised and act calmly. We've talked about this. (she drops her gaze away from him and frowns) I shouldn't have let this place get to me. I was being ridiculous. I just want to forget it.

Jenny pushes herself away from the table and turns, stepping over to Bucky. She looks him in the eyes with a searching expression.

Jenny: Can I trust you not to make this worse? I don't need a hero. Tommy is trying his best.

Bucky: (still indignant) Your brother should have those crazy witches under better control. I'm not putting up with any more of their games. I can't believe . . .

He's cut of mid-rant as Jenny grasps both his cheeks and kisses him. Her speech is muffled as she holds the kiss and mumbles out of the corner of her mouth.

Jenny: Shut up.

Bucky remains still for a moment then starts to return her kiss. Jenny backs up slightly, pulling Bucky with her. She sits back on the table then kicks aside the heavy silver brocade and light white petticoats of her skirts, shifting to wrap first one then the other leg around Bucky's hips and pull him to her. Bucky runs a hand along her thigh; his kisses drop to her throat and he starts to fumble with the high neck of her dress. Jenny releases his face to grab the base of his shirt, yanking the material free then pushing her hands against his exposed torso. She speaks hoarsely.

Jenny: I told you I missed you.


	17. Chapter 17

_Like Fritz says at some point in this chapter, there's a lot going on behind the scenes here (to paraphrase). I've actually written three full scenes that haven't made it into the final edit. I'm not sure if I'm successfully communicating anything, but it's all good practice I suppose._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

* * *

Bucky stands in a large apartment, talking with an Aldebaran palace aid. The room's lights are on, but the early light of dawn enters through tall windows, and is beginning to push back the grey shadows of the night. The hare hurriedly pulls on a gold-trimmed jacket over smart overalls as the aid speaks evenly.

Palace aid: I'm not sure that I understand the problem, Sir.

Bucky: The problem is that all my stuff's been put here, and when I tried to see Jenny some guards got in my way.

The aid answers levelly as Bucky grabs a belt set with several holsters and utility pockets.

Palace aid: The princess's apartments are situated in the royal quarters. Yours are in the primary guest wing with the other off-world dignitaries. This is typical procedure. You would require special clearance to visit the royal quarters. The guards were following standard orders.

Bucky sounds somewhat exasperated, replying as he deftly slips a blaster into a holster at his belt.

Bucky: We're married. How is that not clearance? This was never an issue before.

The aid remains calm and implacable.

Palace aid: I cannot speak as to what occurred before, Sir. If you request, I can inquire about the possibility of you being cleared as the princess's concubine.

Bucky's expression becomes incensed. He looks like he's about to say something then bites back the words. After a moment of silent glaring, Bucky snaps out a brief reply.

Bucky: I don't have time for this.

He turns from the aid and starts to stride towards the door.

* * *

Bucky pushes open a large door and enters into an ornate palace room. The hare wears his neat uniform and a heavy scowl. Inside the chambers, bright sunlight shines through the many window, illuminating rich furnishings, including a small table that holds an elegant tea set.

Tommy leans casually against a large desk. The white cat is in light armor, he loosely holds a delicate cup that steams slightly, and is talking with a slender Aldebaran female who's dressed in servant's robes. The king glances up at Bucky.

Tommy: Ah, Admiral, come in. I hope Aldebaran has been welcoming. (he nods his head to the table) There's tea if you'd like some.

Bucky doesn't give the tea as much as a glance. Tommy turns back to the servant and jerks his head towards the door in a casual gesture of dismissal. She drops a graceful bow and turns away then heads past Bucky out of the room, giving the hare a gentle nod and smile on her way out. Bucky briefly nods in acknowledgement, clearly in a bad mood. Tommy carefully sets down his cup and steps around to face Bucky, smiling.

Tommy: Sorry we haven't managed to catch up properly before this. Kinging can keep me pretty busy and you seemed to have your gloves full with all those shiny soldiers you've brought along. (he puts his hands on his hips) So, what can I do for you, Admiral?

Bucky looks furiously at Tommy.

Bucky: Your planet is crazy.

Tommy gives him a frown of mock seriousness.

Tommy: In what specific way that's bothering you today, Sir?

Bucky: I was talking to Jenny . . .

Tommy sighs.

Tommy: Good ol' sis. What's got her back up this time?

Bucky: (getting angrier with the interruption) Do you know there was some damn stateswoman at one of your assemblies who . . . who . . .

Tommy finishes Bucky's stammering sentence.

Tommy: Who wanted her to sleep with a guy she's brought along for the purpose? Yeah.

Tommy pauses and cocks his head.

Tommy: Did she tell you anything else?

Bucky: (snapping) Like what?

Tommy looks at Bucky thoughtfully for a few moments before continuing.

Tommy: Like why? They want a nice new female heir, and they're not too particular about how they get one. Jenny's not the only target. See that maid? Pretty sure she's a Sisterhood plant. She's been trying it on with me a bit too fervently. There are a few of them around. I usually spot them. (his gaze becomes unfocused) Hopefully . . .

Bucky's jaw drops. Tommy looks distractedly out of a window as he keeps talking.

Tommy: You might be surprised what the Sisterhood can order. Who'd you think sired Jay and me? He would've been carefully selected for maximum breeding potential. Mum probably had very little say in the matter. From what I understand it took a lot of maneuvering on her part not to have to bear a third litter.

Tommy sighs and looks at the floor, swinging a foot absently.

Tommy: I think we're progressing but there are some hardliners out there. Not everyone's happy the heir to the throne is a male, while our purebred princess is partnered to an off-worlder. I've got councilors that regularly tell me Jenny should be ordered home and assigned a 'suitable' partner, and those aren't the hardliners. They say it's her duty to bear a 'proper' heir. (Tommy looks Bucky full in the face) And that's not going to be with you, fly-boy.

Bucky: (flatly) Your planet is seriously messed up. Every time I come here I think it can't get any worse; then is does.

Tommy: Tell me about it!

Bucky: You're actually serious?

Tommy gives him a nod with a brittle smile.

Tommy: Yep. Welcome to Aldebaran!

Tommy pauses; getting more serious.

Tommy: Look, Buck, on Aldebaran lineage is pretty important, and there's been a lot of selective breeding over the years, especially where the royal family's concerned. Not everyone's going to get over it just 'cos their sparkly new king tells them to.

Bucky's frown now looks somewhat uncertain.

Bucky: Jenny doesn't seem to know much about all this.

Tommy: That's 'cos sis is a bit dense when it comes to Aldebaran politics.

Bucky looks furious again. He steps towards Tommy threateningly.

Bucky: Hey!

Tommy takes a step back, holding up his hands.

Tommy: Whoa there, no touching the royal person. I'm just saying she isn't privy to a lot of the crap.

Bucky settles a bit; still bristling.

Tommy: (continuing) I got a bit of an education from mum and hanging around the palace, but Jenny was raised as an orphan. A moggy in the Sisterhood isn't expected to go far, Jenny's an exception, but she still wouldn't have had much exposure to, let's call it the 'higher level' workings. Keep the masses loyal and ignorant, it's the Sisterhood way. (his tone becomes thoughtful) Jenny's damn lucky she grew up away from all the scheming, but what we've ended up with is a princess who thinks she can make decisions about her own life. That's pretty much a first on Aldebaran. I think mum did it on purpose, but don't tell Jenny I said that.

Bucky: (incensed) Why the hell did you ask her to come back here if you knew this was going on?

Tommy: (frowning at him) It's her home to. I try to shield her from the worst of it. There are some factions that want her dead, others that want her on the throne. If she stayed away the whole time it would only get worse.

Bucky: (cutting in) Not for Jenny.

Tommy: (grinning) Not for you, you mean. Jay's a big girl, I'm pretty sure she can handle it. You're the one who hates it here. You're going to have to share her just a little with her family and her home, you know.

Bucky crosses his arms.

Bucky: Her home is with me, and you only decided she was family when it suited you.

Tommy crosses his arms as well, cocking his head to one side again.

Tommy: That's not fair and you know it. (he frowns at Bucky) Look, if you've got any practical suggestions for making Aldebaran a more, um, modern society I'd honestly love to hear them. (opening his hands) I'm doing my best, okay? Which I appreciate may not be good enough, but it's all I've got.

Tommy frowns more deeply; his tone and gestures become passionate.

Tommy: Why'd you think the heir to the throne's not here? Oh officially he's off with grandma and a bunch of his sisters being schooled in some of our more obscure arts. * _Unofficially_ * everyone knows that's just a convenient excuse and it's actually 'cos his dad thinks he'll get in the way during the big important conference . . . but the truth is I can't keep him safe here. Do you know what that's like? I'm supposed to run this planet and I can't keep my own son safe from his own damn people. So, Mr Space Hero, if you could see clear to lending me wifey and your fine influential self for a little while it would really help me get what we politicians like to call some gods damn breathing space. I'm sorry if your masculinity's been dinged, or Jay's not enjoying being princess, but that's what it's like for me * _all the time_ *.

Bucky: (flatly) My suggestion is to stop acting like any of this is normal.

Tommy: It * _is_ * normal on Aldebaran.

Bucky: Then make it not normal.

Tommy: Working on it, Admiral.

Bucky frowns at the excitable cat in silence for a few moments before speaking again.

Bucky: What's happening is bothering Jenny more than she wants to let on, and she won't talk to me properly about Aldebaran stuff.

Tommy has calmed down. He purses his lips and drops his head. After a moment his bright green eyes peer at Bucky from behind a thick lock of silvery hair.

Tommy: Just how upset is Jenny?

Bucky: I think you should ask her yourself.

Tommy sighs.

Bucky: (continuing) That would be part of not acting like this is normal.

Tommy puts a hand behind his head and stares at the celling. Bucky raises and eyebrow, waiting.

Tommy: Yeah, okay, fine. I'm just imagining how that's going to go. It never seems to work out right when I try to talk to sis about stuff like this.

Bucky: Try again.

Tommy looks at Bucky, grinning.

Tommy: Aye-aye, Sir!

Bucky scowls as Tommy snaps a teasing salute.

* * *

Fritz is the center of a small group. The tall grey rabbit leans back in a relaxed manner into a plush chair. He's dressed in an immaculate tuxedo complete with matching black skullcap and a neatly pressed handkerchief folded in his breast pocket. A small distance from him are a couple of what are clearly bodyguards. The bear and wolf hunch in suits that don't quite fit their large frames, looking around the sumptuous room with sullen, blank expressions. Kadaf sits nonchalantly some distance from the main group; the lean black duck in a slightly crumpled suit appears board. In the background, Willy is dressed in Aldebaran style. He avidly scans a large bookcase. After a moment, the human pulls down a large volume with something similar to a yin-yang symbol on its spine and cover. He dumps the book on a richly carved desk and starts to search curiously through the pages.

Fritz glances once more over a sheaf of papers in his hand then turns casually to his right. Bucky sits on a small couch next to Fritz but looks less comfortable than the politician, leaning forwards on the edge of the seat with his elbows on his knees. He wears a smart dress uniform with numerous medals and shiny boots. He tugs distractedly at his high collar while frowning at a monitor in his hand. Fritz grins.

Fritz: Looking forward to the evening, Admiral?

Bucky glances at Fritz with a slight frown and replies in a formal tone.

Bucky: Of course.

Fritz's grin widens.

Fritz: You're not fooling anyone, you know.

After a moment Bucky relaxes and smiles ruefully. Fritz holds up the papers in his hand and taps them with finger.

Fritz: Thank your lucky stars you don't have half an hour's worth of speech to memorize on top of all the hobnobbing. I give you official leave to fall asleep during my address as long as you're discreet about it, (he waggles a finger teasingly) that means no snoring.

Bucky's grin now matches Fritz's.

Bucky: Your speeches are usually the highlight of these things. I like listening for the offended gasps.

Fritz: You may be disappointed. I'll actually be aiming not to offend anyone.

Bucky frowns again, dropping his gaze to the floor. He rubs absently at his wrist as he speaks in a low mutter.

Bucky: Perhaps you should. This place could use a shakeup.

Fritz hums noncommittedly, looking down at his papers again.

Fritz: Perhaps.

Bucky sighs.

Bucky: Sorry. Aldebaran is getting to me a bit. You know they've stuck me in guest apartments, and when I try to see Jenny there's always some excuse. If I didn't know better I'd say they were keeping us apart on purpose.

Fritz still looks at the papers in his hands.

Fritz: What makes you so sure they aren't?

Bucky glances up questioningly as the rabbit continues.

Fritz: After all, it was the Aldebaran delegation to Genus who insisted you remain behind when Jenny traveled here.

Fritz places his papers carefully on his lap, tapping them into a neat pile.

Fritz: Although I'd be careful as to who 'they' are. There's a whole lot going on under the surface here, and I'm not sure who's pulling the strings and who the puppets are.

Bucky's expression hardens.

Bucky: What do you know?

Fritz looks over to Bucky.

Fritz: I don't have any specific threats that I can tell you about, but Aldebaran always has something brewing, you might say. My assessment would be that the current royal family's got its work cut out just to survive.

Bucky suddenly sounds incensed.

Bucky: Jenny's part of the * _current_ * royal family.

Fritz looks down at his papers again.

Fritz: I realize . . .

Bucky: (cutting him off) Why the hell aren't we doing anything then? That brother of her's thinks everything's a joke, and he got Jenny to come here when he knows there's stuff going on.

Fritz's tone now sound placatory.

Fritz: I know you love her, but Jenny is an Aldebaran, and a princess to boot. That comes with some serious baggage. The king's no fool, well not about the really important stuff anyway. He'll have his reasons for thinking Jenny will be useful . . .

Bucky cuts him off again, standing up abruptly.

Bucky: Jenny's not here to be used. I'm sick of all these damn politics.

Fritz watches as Bucky strides out of the room without another word. The rest of the room's occupants also stare after the indignant hare. There's an uncomfortable silence after he's left with the slam of a door. After a few moments, Kadaf gets up and wanders over to where Fritz sits. The black duck speaks in a voice low enough that it doesn't carry to the rest of the room.

Kadaf: So why are you winding up Captain Grumpy?

Fritz gives him a tired look and answers in the same quiet tone.

Fritz: Don't call him that.

Kadaf: Sorry, * _Admiral_ * Grumpy.

Fritz sighs. He answers after a brief pause.

Fritz: I wasn't kidding about there being a lot going on here, but as you may have noticed I'm the United Animals' Collation Chairman, if I stir things up too much on Aldebaran it'd be a political incident. Admiral O'Hare has more, shall we say, allowable leeway in these matters. And I want to see what happens when the Aldebaran's have to deal with a bit of his righteous indignation.

Kadaf: Ah. Nice to know you're not using him.

Fritz looks at Kadaf with a raised brow.

Fritz: And here I didn't think you cared.

Kadaf: Hur hur, I do so love working with you.

Fritz: * _For m_ e*, you work * _for_ * me. And if this helps me help King Thomas keep his throne then the end justifies the means. This king is just about the best political ally we're going to get on Aldebaran. He goes and the whole power structure of this planet could collapse, and Aldebaran is not somewhere I want to see get aggressive new leadership . . . * _again_ *.


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm still not sure about all the elements of this chapter, but I could sit on it for another couple of weeks and maybe not change anything, so I thought I'd just post it and be dammed._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

Bucky strides alone along a massive corridor. The hare has an expression like thunder as he marches past tall windows that shine with the golden-orange glow of sunset. The many medals on Bucky's dress uniform catch the light, sparkling as they thump on his chest in time with his stride. At the end of the corridor, a pair of heavy doors stand closed; highly polished wood barred in bright bronze. Half a dozen Aldebaran guards wearing jeweled armor and holding gem-topped spears flank the doors. All the guards are female. They watch the approaching hare impassively until he is a few strides away, and then one guard steps forward, blocking Bucky's path. She's nearly a head taller than him; her armor is more ornate than the other guards, marking her as an officer. Bucky stops, regarding her with a fixed expression. The guard speaks first; her words are polite but her tone borders on condescending.

Guard: May I be of assistance, Sir?

Bucky's voice is flat and formal.

Bucky: Yes, you can be of assistance by allowing me to pass. I have business with Jenny.

The guard seems to smirk somewhat, although her reply is level.

Guard: I don't believe that you were summoned. Her Highness Princess Jennifer of Aldebaran is currently engaged, but I * _could_ * relay your message to the aids.

Bucky: That won't be sufficient. I need to speak with Jenny directly. You can go and fetch someone important enough to make a decision and stop wasting my time, or you can get out of my way.

Bucky takes a purposeful step forwards. As he does so, the guard lowers her spear. Bucky stops with the spear's jeweled head pressing his chest lightly. He gives the guard a measured look. She now smirks openly. Her spear slips upwards until it's under Bucky's chin. She twists the spear slightly, tilting Bucky's head up. Her voice is almost a purr.

Guard: Perhaps you're asking me to take a personal interest. You might be able to convince me, if you're willing to put in some effort.

Bucky's expression and tone are still level. He reaches up to grasp the spear just behind the head, pushing it down and away from him slightly.

Bucky: I don't imagine it would take much effort.

The officer frowns slightly. There's a quiet round of sinkers behind her from the other Aldebaran's. After a moment she snaps a reply.

Guard: That's what you think. I don't get much leave.

She tries to press the spear forward again but Bucky holds it still.

* * *

The assembly room is a blaze of light and color, illuminated by bright crystals that dangle from the high ceiling and crowded with richly garbed Aldebaran guests, most of whom are female. Near the front of the room, Jenny stands beside Tommy, with Artemisia to the other side of the king. Their long robes and ornamental armor are all heavy with gems, although Artemisia is dressed more simply than the glittering twins. The select group of guests who are clustered around the trio are busy addressing the royals or with general conversation, but Jenny seems distracted. She tries to crane around the dense crowd to look further into the room, where many more guests can been seen.

As an ornately armored guard steps away from Tommy, the king quickly glances over to Jenny; she still scans the room. He taps her shoulder and his sister turns to him with an enquiring look. Tommy steps up close to Jenny and speaks under his breath.

Tommy: If you're looking for your hubby, you're not going to have any luck. I've been notified that it's the view of the Combat Order that the off-world military visitors should be kept separate from the more, um, * _valuable_ * Aldebaran's for security reasons.

Jenny's expression is one of disbelief for a few seconds then her face creases into an indignant scowl. She speaks in a low hiss, matching Tommy's whisper.

Jenny: That's ridiculous! This is supposed to be about welcoming them. What is wrong with the Order?! First I hear they were almost ready to put Buck under house arrest this morning, now this. Why can't . . .

Tommy cuts her off, waving a hand in an appeasing manner and continuing to whisper.

Tommy: I know, I know. Believe me, I * _want_ * you to have shorty on your arm, but making a scene isn't a good idea just now. I'm working on it. I'm working on a lot of things, actually. (he grins) * _Trust me_ *. Smile. Talk to the nice guests. Talk to * _all_ * the guests. Playalong. This – unfortunately – is typical. It's a studied insult; they know a load of the guests are military, and they sure as hell know Bucky is and why I want him here. Someone's trying to provoke me, or make it look like I'm not in control, or offend our guests, or all of the above and probably stuff I've not thought of. It's * _politics_ *.

When Jenny continues to frown he grins more widely at his sister.

Tommy: Smile princess, it's better for business!

Jenny looks less amused than her brother and Tommy's expression becomes more serious.

Tommy: Please, okay? I know this is hardly ideal, but I need you. There are still plenty of Sisters around here who think males shouldn't have any power, so they're not great fans of a king. You make things * _legitimate_ * just by supporting me at stuff like this.

Jenny's frown now seems more concerned than annoyed.

Jenny: Of course I'll try to help, Tommy. But you're overestimating my influence.

Tommy gives her an uncharacteristically grave look.

Tommy: Is that what you believe? I don't think you realize how much competition there is for you, Jay. (he leans in and squeezes her hand) I'm almost sorry I got you to come. Please be careful.

Jenny looks in surprise at his solemn and somewhat troubled expression. There's a call from close by and Tommy turns back to their audience with a suddenly broad smile. Jenny is still watching her brother when a servant steps beside her, holding up a tray with a single drink in a crystal flute. Jenny distractedly waves away the offering and the servant slips back into the crowd.

* * *

A short while later, Queen Artemisia stands, poised and formal, beside her much younger and more elaborately garbed husband. Tommy is now in full politician-mode, smiling widely and talking in an animated manner to a number of surrounding Aldebaran's who are paying court. Tommy carries on gregariously, speaking with several listeners at once; Artemisia is more reserved, and her conversation ceremonial. A moment later, the queen gives a welcoming bow to a tall, older Sister with pale cream-colored hair and robes set with bright green gems who has stepped up near the front of the audience. The queen and the Sister begin to speak warmly to each other. Tommy's gaze flicks over the new arrival briefly then he continues talking to the group in general, raising his voice slightly.

Tommy: Aldebaran can learn a lot from the off-worder's. Like how they seem to do alright without breeding their rulers.

Ines laughs softly, she turns away from her conversation, giving the queen a polite nod. Artemisia's expression becomes impassive again. There's a subtle shift as the audience moves aside for Ines, allowing the stately Aldebaran to address the king directly.

Ines: Our customs are nothing to be ashamed of, Sire. Yours is a noble and powerful family. More than three thousand years' of records exist. You can trace your linage all the way back to the first central rulers of Aldebaran, and our last lord king I might add.

Tommy turns to fully face her, smiling.

Tommy: Oh the family's powerful, yes. But noble? I'm not so sure. You'll forgive me if I don't share your fondness for great-great-whatever-Granddad. Rapists aren't my favorite people.

Ines still smiles. She bows her head deferentially.

Ines: We have learned much since those time. As you say, your Majesty, Aldebaran should gain knowledge where she can.

Tommy: Aldebaran should also gain * _friends_ * where we can.

Ines lifts her head and her gaze wanders behind Tommy.

Ines: I would agree, your Majesty. Friends are indeed a welcome asset, but family is more reliable, and I would suggest more important.

When Tommy only gives an ambiguous snort in answer, Ines continues speaking, still looking over his shoulder.

Ines: Traditionally, members of the royal family are considered to belong to Aldebaran. You are Aldebaran made flesh, part of the planet, almost literally. (her gentle smile widens slightly in amusement) A quaint notion.

Tommy flicks his hair and quickly glances to where Ines watches. Jenny stands a small distance across the room. Her long gown brushes the polished wood floor as she fidgets slightly. Tommy steps around, blocking Ines' line of sight.

Tommy: Yeah, I'm sure it all seems very quaint . . . when it doesn't apply to you.

* * *

Fritz sits in the same plush chair as previously. The rabbit calmly reads from a sheaf of papers while his ostentatious bodyguards hover close by. Willy is hunched at a desk, engrossed in large book. The scene is barely disturbed as Kadaf saunters into the room, steeping through from glass doors that lead to a balcony, both hands in the pockets of his now perceptibly rumpled suit. He gets a passing glance from the bodyguards; Willy doesn't seem to notice, avidly turning to another page thick with text and a containing a twisting diagram. Fritz looks up as the tall black duck strolls over then sits down next to the UAC Chairman. He pulls one hand from a pocket and rubs his beak, speaking so that only Fritz can hear.

Kadaf: So I lost the hare. He's a quick little bugger when he puts his mind to it. One of his many irritating traits.

Fritz looks away, sharply snapping the papers in his hands but saying nothing.

Kadaf: I thought you might say that.

Kadaf shifts on the couch, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Kadaf: I have however finally managed to locate tall, dark and violent.

Fritz looks around quickly, suddenly alert.

Fritz: Details.

Kadaf: He was cagy when I asked him about where he'd been lurking. No surprise there; that wolf's cagy about pretty much everything.

Fritz: Did you get any sort of report from him?

Kadaf: Not as such.

The duck looks at directly at Fritz and his tone takes on a note of warning.

Kadaf: Dallion's not in the best of moods, and I realize that's saying something. Nearly bit my head off, and I'm not speaking figuratively here. The angst dial is turned * _right_ * up.

Fritz groans under his breath, closing his eyes and speaking apparently to himself.

Fritz: Why do I pick the mentally unstable henchmen?

Kadaf stiffens slightly. He speaks after a brief pause.

Kadaf: If you ask me, that crazy cyborg's getting worse. I, apparently, was not who he wanted to see.

He shifts again and winces. Fritz has opened his eyes; he quickly glances up and down Kadaf's tall frame.

Fritz: You alright?

The duck grunts.

Kadaf: I will be. You need to heal up easily if you're going to be a mentally unstable henchman.

He grimaces some more, looking annoyed.

Kadaf: I don't see why we should help him when he acts like this.

Fritz gives him an enquiring look.

Fritz: You don't? Dallion's an obsessive personality whose obsession doesn't exist anymore. I'd say finding him an outlet is in the best interests of everyone's health, mental and otherwise. (he frowns) Although, getting him to come to Aldebaran may not have been wise . . .

Kadaf's tone becomes sarcastic.

Kadaf: Yeah, who'd of thought a planet full of beautiful females with a long history of male persecution would cause so much trouble with the lads?

Fritz absently strokes his short, neatly cropped beard.

Fritz: No . . . or maybe, but I mean there's history between their races, and the Aldebaran elite have been keeping tabs on him, although I don't think he knew that until I told him.

Kadaf gives an uninterested grunt and shifts uncomfortably again.

Kadaf: You worry about it then, that's * _your_ * job. * _This_ * mentally unstable henchman is into overtime, so I'm going to retire and see if I can stop the bleeding. Be sure to let me know if our gracious hosts ever decide it's time for us to join their damn party. No one's looked at me condescendingly for at least thirty minutes so we must be due some attention soon.

* * *

Jenny faces two males who talk excitedly. She smiles in their direction but has somewhat glassy eyes. Tommy suddenly appears beside his sister in a sweep of silver and black robes. He hooks her around the arm then grins and nods at the now slightly bemused looking males.

Tommy: Sorry, Reagan, Liam, I have to steal her Highness. I hope the new outer rim project is going absolutely superbly.

He pulls Jenny after him without waiting for an answer. Jenny lets herself be pulled. Tommy mutters covertly under his breath to Jenny as they move quickly away.

Tommy: The princess looked like she was in need of a hero there. Don't say I never save you from anything. You owe me one rescue.

Jenny's reply is a quiet hiss.

Jenny: I thought I was supposed to be listening to that sort of thing!

Tommy: Yeah, you're doing a great job of staring vacantly at people while they tell you stuff. Luckily, you seem to be getting away with it. Must be the dress.

Jenny: I don't know anything about mining asteroids!

Tommy: (grinning) Come on, I bet you know * _lots_ * now. Those two had you cornered for a while.

Jenny: Where have they all come from?

Tommy: Oh there were always plenty of guys doing important stuff like mining or whatever. They were just never given any credit. We've also got a load of magic males, unfortunately mostly from the breeding houses. They're the twitchy ones. Tends to do something to your brain, being used like that.

Jenny gives her brother a sideways glance, but says nothing. He replies without looking at her.

Tommy: I can hear you thinking it.

He pauses, looking around the crowded room. Unobserved behind the pair, the tall form of Ines can be seen, still standing with Artemisia and watching the royal twins unobtrusively. She leans in and speaks quietly to the queen; Artemisia nods. A servant hovers beside Ines.

Tommy: Just keep circulating. There's lots of boring people that still want to talk to you. The asteroid brothers can't have all the fun.

Jenny sighs quietly. Tommy glances over to his sister as she looks around the crowd listlessly. After a moment he appears to come to a conclusion, jerking his head towards a set of closed doors at the back of the room that are flanked by palace guards.

Tommy: On second thought, you're my excuse to get out of here for a while. You look like you need a break, and I know I do. Come on.

Tommy starts to walk purposely towards the doors, ignoring a salutation for his attention that can be heard off to one side. Jenny hesitates for a moment, giving Tommy's back a rueful look, then shakes her head and follows after her brother.

They're nearly at the doors when Tommy suddenly grabs a morsel of food off a nearly empty tray that wafts past, held by a scurrying servant. Tommy stuffs the food hurriedly into his mouth then speaks with his mouth full, sarcastically addressing the servant who's already disappeared into the crowd.

Tommy: Thanks.

Tommy turns back to Jenny, grumbling.

Tommy: You think they'd save something for the king. I never get to eat at these things with everyone hanging around me plus all the bloody speeches.

Jenny looks amused as they continue through the doors that are opened for them by the guards. She speaks as she and her brother step out onto the wide balcony.

Jenny: Not enjoying the adulation?

As the doors are closed behind the pair, the balcony is thrown into darkness and the noise of the party silenced to a velvety quiet. Without the artificial lights, the starry evening's sky becomes prominent; pale grey-blue with a smug of burnt orange still streaking the horizon. The rising first moon is bright, but now clearly waning. Tommy scoffs at his sister's remark.

Tommy: Ha! I'd stick to being princess if I was you. You just get to turn up when we need some extra pomp, not try to run a whole frelling planet that thinks you're an abomination.

Jenny frowns lightly.

Jenny: I wish you wouldn't say that, Tommy. You're not an abomination.

Tommy: You're right, I'm not. (he turns face her fully) And you're not just bloody breeding stock for the Sisterhood. Ines needs to keep her over-educated nose out it.

Jenny blinks at her brother in silence for several moments, adjusting to the abrupt change in topic. Then her face becomes troubled. She speaks suddenly, the words tumbling out.

Jenny: It's not just her, though. Tommy . . . even the queen believes I'm not doing my duty; that I'm failing to fulfill my obligation to Aldebaran, to the Sisterhood, to everyone here. And mother, she . . .

Jenny drops her head and puts a hand on her temple.

Jenny: What they want, it's too much, but . . . It's like being pulled in two directions, or a hundred . . . every choice is wrong somehow.

Tommy stares at her bowed head in silence for several moments before answering.

Tommy: Jay, if it's about Artie, she cares for Aldebaran alright, and I'm sure she believes what she's saying, but from what I've seen, some of the worst things are done be those who think they're doing stuff for the greater good.

Tommy turns to look outwards as Jenny lifts her head to regard him. The gardens beyond the balcony are quickly swallowed by the soft grey of evening, with occasional glowing crystals on tall poles lighting winding paths through the foliage. Close to where they stand, a hefty vine grows over an arbor, its heavy twisting wood thick with leaves and large deep red blossoms that form a dark tunnel further along the balcony. Tommy slumps down, resting his forearms on the balustrade and gazing forward unfocusedly.

Tommy: I know you're not forgetting that one of those thirteen children our queen felt it was her duty to have is also my son. I love the little terror to distraction, I really do, but . . . aw hell, I can't look his mother in the face sometimes. Don't get me wrong, Artie's a great queen etcetera, and * _super_ * understanding but gods damn it I really can't forgive her, and believe me, I've tried. Oh, she was one of the nice ones, and apparently I got special treatment for being such good stock, but that's not how it seemed. I hate to think what it was like for some of the lads. I tell everyone I can't remember, but I * _do_ * remember; bits and pieces really, just unfocused fragments and a feeling of not being in control. I * _hate_ * that feeling. I swore I'd free every damned male. There's no way we're going back to that. Harrison deserves a better world. But it's not something I can force anyone to believe; otherwise I'm just another megalomaniac trying to get his own way.

Tommy drops his head and frowns.

Tommy: Sorry sis, I didn't mean to make this about me. This is just the sort of stuff that keeps me awake at three in the morning.

Tommy is still frowning down into the dark garden when Jenny slips her hands around one of his. Tommy smiles a little sadly and leans into her, propping himself on her shoulder, his silver-grey hair mingling and twisting with her pink locks. His hands close around hers.

Tommy: Guess I should count myself lucky you seem to have a bit of a soft spot for highly strung males.

The comment gets a quiet hum of amusement from Jenny as she joins Tommy in looking out to the gardens. A moment later, Tommy glances at her completive face.

Tommy: Sis, I appreciate you can look after yourself, I really do, but I know a bit about what's upsetting you, and it's not just Artemisia or Ines or whoever. Please talk to me.

Jenny doesn't turn, but her brow creases in what might be puzzlement. Tommy watches her for several moments in silence. When Jenny does nothing more than frown out to the gardens, he continues.

Tommy: This * _is_ * your home, you know. You belong here too.

Jenny keeps looking out at the gardens, but her brow creases further. Tommy watches her then finally speaks again.

Tommy: So I know I probably shouldn't have, but I followed you when you went on your moonlit stroll the other night. I just wanted to talk to you . . . * _ah_ *! Sis, you're crushing my fingers!

Tommy's contorted features relax as Jenny opens her tightly clenched hands. Her large eyes remain fixed on the distance, her face now drawn and tense. She starts to pull her hands free of his, but Tommy catches them. The fur of his hands is disheveled and some scratches are visible. Jenny doesn't protest as her twin holds onto her, but she continues staring forwards, not looking at him. Jenny's eyes are large and dark, reflecting the meager lights from the gardens. She's silent for a long time then replies, her voice heavy with strain and so quiet it's almost a whisper.

Jenny: Was it only you?

Tommy: Yes.

Jenny: What are you going to do?

Tommy: Whatever you want me to.

Jenny stares outwards in silence. Tommy sighs.

Tommy: I won't talk about this with anyone else, if you ask me not to.

Jenny's voice still sounds strained, but there's also relief.

Jenny: I am asking.

Tommy looks down to Jenny's hands held in his own. She still watches the gardens.

Tommy: Bucky knows something's up, but I guess you figured that out already.

Jenny drops her head, her hair cascading forwards. Tommy carefully slips a hand away from Jenny's and moves to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She remains still for several moments then leans into him.

Tommy: I realize that you're protecting him, and I'm not questioning your judgment. Aldebaran, and the Sisterhood, I * _know_ * they can be damn unforgiving on males who step out of line.

Jenny doesn't reply, and after a moment Tommy speaks again with somewhat forced joviality.

Tommy: You know, he doesn't seem to need much protection to * _me_ *. I'm constantly worried about getting my head bitten off.

Jenny smiles slightly, although she doesn't raise her head and her eyes are still sad.

Jenny: Under all the defenses he's more sensitive than anyone recognizes.

Jenny finally turns to look at her brother.

Jenny: I suppose he's a lot like you in that respect. Maybe I do have a soft spot for highly strung males . . .

Tommy grins slightly uncertainly.

Tommy: I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment.

Jenny smiles more widely and reaches up to stroke his silver hair. Tommy shuts his eyes. There are another several moments of silence then Tommy speaks again with a sigh.

Tommy: Sorry sis, if we don't head back to the assembly soon it might get nasty. Or maybe I should say * _nastier_ *. I have to be seen and there's lots of delegations I have to talk to or someone's going to get offended. Or maybe just more offended. The off-world guest are finally going to be let in, although I'm still working on getting all those 'dangerous' military types cleared.

Tommy looks out into the night again. In the dark gardens, a patrol of Aldebaran soldiers move briskly along a path some distance away, almost invisible in the dimness.

Tommy: And don't expect Ines et al. to let up on you, either. You can come out here for a breather if their attentions start getting too much.

He glances down to his scratched hands then smooths the fur, wiping at the small amount of blood.

* * *

Bucky crosses a gloomy field at speed. The bright jacket of his dress uniform is wrapped tightly around his hips out of the way, and his dark undershirt and green fur mingles with the night. He reaches the far side of the open ground and skids behind a massive tree then drops over the bank held together by its roots, disappearing into the shadows. A moment later, he leans out cautiously from the cover provided by the arching roots, peering around and upwards. His ears twitch; Bucky freezes then slowly moves back under cover. A few feet above him four Aldebaran guards have stepped stealthily to the edge of the low cliff. They remain almost silent, looking out, down, and around, but fail to notice the motionless hare in the deep shadows directly below them. After a moment they move quietly on. Bucky remains still for a time then carefully shifts forward. He pauses briefly, looking up to where the guards were moments before, then nimbly leaps directly up onto the cliff and sprints away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

The room is thick with dark shadows that partly obscure the rich furnishing. No windows are evident, but heavy curtains can be seen hanging in stone arches. In a pool of uncertain light near the center of the visible chamber, a small group of Aldebaran's stand quietly; watching. A throne like chair dominates the half-darkness, and a pale colored Aldebaran dressed in lavish robes set with deep blue gems is seated in the gloom. She leans forwards out of the shadows, her long silver hair tumbling in a thick curtain past her crown-like head piece. Her fur is snowy white and her large emerald eyes are rimmed thickly with lashes. Cassie fixes the Aldebaran's in front of her with a green-eyed glare.

Cassie: He is not fit to rule. He allows the pollution of Aldebaran with these off-worder's and destroys our most sacred traditions. I will not tolerate it any longer.

Cassie's beautiful face is set in a sneer and she almost spits the last words, bearing sharp white teeth. The small collection of Aldebaran's in front of her look on with expressions ranging from hard to avid. All are female and richly dressed. One Aldebaran near the front of the audience frowns and then speaks uneasily.

Aldebaran: Master Sister, the Abomination must be stopped, but these off-worlder's are powerful in their own ways, . . . and the princess . . ., she supports him . . .

She trails off as Cassie fixes her with a hard look. When the white cat speaks again her voice is low.

Cassie: There is no gain without risk, without sacrifice. That is how we move forward. If you truly care for Aldebaran you will do what is necessary. In time, the royal family will understand this also.

After a moment the other Aldebaran drops her gaze. Cassie turns away and gives the group another look over before continuing. When she speaks again her voice is softer; lilting and almost musical.

Cassie: You of the true Sisterhood, do your duty, free Aldebaran of this abomination. You will be richly rewarded. You will be heroes. Your enemies will be dust.

All the other Aldebaran's now watch her with wide eyes. Cassie holds their gazes for a long moment then gives a gentle nod and speaks quietly.

Cassie: Go.

The Aldebaran's all reply deferentially as a group before bowing then quickly turning. They exit the room down a dark stone stairway. Cassie nods after them as the leave, her face hard. When the audience is gone, she leans back into the shadows, rubbing her temple. There's movement from close behind the chair, and the tall form of Ines steps out of the deeper shadows. The older Aldebaran speaks in an even tone.

Ines: These ones waver.

Cassie's reply is suddenly low and guttural, almost a growl.

Cassie: Of course. They are cowards. That is why they are here. They desire power without risk.

Ines steps further forwards, looking to where the audience was moments before. Her many bright green gems catch the meager light.

Ines: They are traditionalist. That is also why they are here. Destroying a disgrace of a male is what they desire, but now it seems they must go directly against their princess, against their traditions, against the things that define them. That is a harder task. (she turns to look towards the chair and its shadowed occupant) You have observed how close the twins have become.

Cassie's figure in the chair remains hunched in darkness.

Cassie: We have discussed this. Such things work both ways. Her support strengthens him, but it's also a weakness, he now depends on her. Trust can be broken.

Ines: Indeed, and I understand the necessity of action, although I find some of your methods . . . distasteful.

The tone from the chair takes on a note of threat.

Cassie: As do I yours, but I tolerate them because you are of use, for which you should be thankful.

Ines nods politely, her face a mask.

Ines: Of course.

Cassie speaks sharply again.

Cassie: It will be time soon. Report on developments.

Ines replies calmly.

Ines: The hare and the cyborg are unaccounted for. Otherwise everything goes as planned.

The voice from the chair becomes a low growl again.

Cassie: The Luporian is your fault. You don't understand them. And I am beginning to regret allowing your experiments in that regard.

Ines' usually calm voice becomes more ardent.

Ines: I seek to understand. And he will be brought to heal soon, I am sure.

She takes a step towards the chair, gesturing enthusiastically.

Ines: Scan him and you'll find no trace of magic, but we have clear evidence of magical ability and use. So much power that can be just picked up and put down . . . They're a fascinating race to study. If Aldebaran is to evolve and thrive we need access to that sort of power. (she frowns slightly, looking at the floor and almost seeming to speak to herself) A pity our only specimen is in such a state. Still, being a cyborg makes him easier to control and monitor in some aspects. (she looks up to the chair again) Do I have your leave to continue with my research, my Lord?

There's only a grunt in answer from the shadows.

* * *

A lavish dinner is in full swing, with many tables containing both Aldebaran's and guests of other races. Near the front of the room, the royal trio of Tommy, Artemisia and Jenny are seated. Among the richly clothed aristocratic Aldebaran's also installed at the head table, Fritz's more somberly dressed form is conspicuous. The UAC Chairman seems at ease, speaking in a friendly manner to the cats around him. To Fritz's left, Ines smiles calmly and speaks politely with the rabbit.

Among the lower tables, other members of the main Genus party can be seen. Willy seems uncomfortable in the glittering assembly, and is speaking nervously to a board looking Kadaf. The lean black duck nods absently back at the human's chattering. Fritz's bulky bodyguards are seated some distance from the politician, and watch their charge at the head table sullenly, barely engaging in conversation. Other tables hold additional non-Aldebaran's, including the chunky Senator Nurras; the orange cat smiles happily in the company of several graceful Aldebaran's.

At the center of the head table, Tommy turns from conversation with his elegant wife as she begins to talk seriously to another sleek Abyssinian whose pale green hair is twisted into dreadlocks that match the queen's own red hair. Hus nods passively as her mother speaks. The king's large green eyes flick to his sister. Jenny is currently ignoring the food and the conversation, instead trying to peer around her high-backed chair to watch the rest of the room. Tommy reaches out and briefly strokes her long hair, his expression fretful. Jenny doesn't appear to notice.

At a small distance in front of the royal table, an Aldebaran male walks unassumingly onto a low stage that holds a simple stool and an elegant, harp-like instrument. No one pays him any mind. The male is handsome. He has a glossy black coat and large golden eyes. He's dressed in loose blue robes, cut to show his tall, slender build. He seats himself on the stool then reaches out to the instrument; his hands hover for a moment then his long fingers begin to move, skating across the strings in a rapid but easy pattern. The music is beautiful, complex and melancholy, rising and falling in waves of sound. The chatter of the guests continues, although a few faces turn to watch the performance, Hus among them. After several moments the male takes as sighing breath and adds his voice; the rich tones swell the music. The noise of the crowd drops as conversations pause, and then cease; the room's attention becoming fixed on the singer. His voice is magnificent, and he glides through the intricate song with no apparent effort.

Jenny takes longer to notice the performance than most of the guests, but eventually appears to tire of searching the room, turning to watch the show. Tommy looks over then leans into his sister and whispers conspiratorially.

Tommy: FYI, I'm sure he's all yours if you want him. Ines organized the entertainment.

A moment later Tommy has lent back into his chair and resumed politely observing the performance as if nothing had been said. Jenny gives her brother a brief glance, she reaches for a glass set in front of her and takes a sip, frowning towards the singer.

* * *

The tables are cleared of food, and a small band now occupies the stage at the front of the banquet room, the music they play more background melody than performance. Many of guests are no longer in their original positions. Jenny is still seated beside Tommy, but she appears subdued and listless, absently swirling her drink and staring at nothing in particular. Tommy glances at his sister then leans over to her.

Tommy: Hey sis, you alright there?

Jenny looks at him tiredly. She sighs.

Jenny: I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.

Tommy grins.

Tommy: * _Well_ * . . . you're a bit of an ice queen, and then there's the fact that you barely visit your family. And that's just for starters.

Jenny gives him a weak smile then drops her gaze. Tommy frowns over her bowed head.

Tommy: Um sis, if you're not feeling up to all of this why don't you scarper for a bit? I'm stuck here; I've got a lot of important people to chat to, or at least people who think they're important, but I'd say we can spare the princess for a while.

Jenny glances up, giving Tommy a silent look of gratitude, and then rises a little unsteadily. Her long skirts swish as she quickly moves away from the table. To the other side of Tommy, Artemisia frowns very slightly as Jenny leaves. Tommy turns from watching his sister to look casually in the opposite direction, where the tall form of Ines is approaching their table with the handsome singer on her arm. Further into the room, Hus can be seen speaking with several guards. The king reaches for a drink then lifts the glass and speaks quietly to Artemisia from the corner of his mouth.

Tommy: That's one MASA blast dogged.

He takes a sip of his drink and gives the approaching pair another quick onceover.

Tommy: Poor guy. Where does she find them?

Artemisia's expression is stoic again and she replies levelly.

Artemisia: I fear that you are not fair to her, your Majesty. Master Sister Ines has served the royal family loyally for many years, and her knowledge of your history may be unsurpassed. She taught both your mother and myself. In addition, she was instrumental in my locating and identifying yourself when we feared you were lost forever.

Tommy looks at Artemisia over his drink, silent for once. He replies after a short pause, speaking quickly under his breath as Ines comes close.

Tommy: Drop it, Artie. You're * _not_ * going to convince me I owe her anything. * _Especially_ * not my sister.

A moment later, Tommy turns with a broad smile and a greeting; he stands as Ines and the singer step up, and Artemisia also rises gracefully. After a short exchange of polite introductions, Tommy takes another slip of his drink. As he lifts the glass to his mouth, Ines glances at his scratched hand.

Ines: If I may inquire, what happened to your hand, your Majesty?

Tommy lowers his drink and shrugs.

Tommy: Oh, that was sis. Bit of a disagreement about the last shrimp roll. You know how siblings can be.

Ines raises an arched brow.

Ines: Quite. And where is her Highness, Sire?

Tommy: Dunno. She's like that, prone to running off. Princess's prerogative I suppose.

He gives the calmly watching singer a nod and a smile, raising his glass again.

Tommy: Great voice, by the way.

* * *

Jenny stands alone on the wide balcony, leaning on the balustrade and watching the nighttime gardens. Above her, the first moon is hidden behind bars of clouds, its pale light struggling uncertainly past their murky shapes, rimming them harshly with silver.

Voice: Jen!

Jenny turns to look down the dark tunnel formed by thick vines that drape along the balcony; a shadowy figure is approaching through the gloom. Her eyes narrow for a moment then she smiles brightly in recognition. A moment later she begins to walk quickly towards the beckoning figure; her step is slightly unsteady as she slips into the black shadows.

Tommy ducks out from under a bough dripping with dark red flowers. As he walks up to Jenny, his boots crush the many fallen blossoms that litter the ground under the vine. He grins through the half-light.

Tommy: Hey sis, thought I better come check on you.

Tommy leans casually against the balustrade where thick braches cage them from the gardens. The many leaves shiver in a slight breeze as Tommy flicks his silver hair forward jauntily. Jenny smiles at her brother as he stops close to her.

Jenny: It's nice to know you care, but I'm fine.

She frowns and cocks her head to the side, her long hair tumbling in heavy pink waves as she places as shaky hand on the balustrade.

Jenny: Shouldn't you be back at the assembly? Weren't there lots of important people you had to meet?

Tommy grins, exposing sharp white teeth.

Tommy: Sod them, I'd rather be with you.

Jenny smiles contentedly. She takes a step towards him then reaches up to push back some wayward sliver-grey hair from his forehead, speaking in a croon.

Jenny: You're a good brother.

Tommy nods as Jenny's hand drops away from him.

Tommy: Uh huh, that's what I keep telling you.

Jenny: You've never said that.

Tommy: Alright, I'm saying it now.

Jenny looks gently amused by his antics, blinking slightly sleepy eyes. Tommy's wide grin fades to a smirk as he gazes at her. When he speaks his tone is musing.

Tommy: I suppose you are beautiful.

Jenny's smile becomes quizzical.

Jenny: You must want something if you're paying me compliments. What do you need a princess for this time? Is mother asking you to take a delegation to the Sphinxes again and you want me to tag along?

Tommy doesn't answer immediately but keeps watching her. After a moment he smiles more broadly and gives a quiet snort of derisive amusement.

Tommy: The Sphinxes? Who cares about them?

Jenny frowns again, her tone is somewhat scolding as she speaks.

Jenny: What has gotten into you, Tommy? * _You_ * should care, and I know you do really.

Jenny turns to gaze behind her, to where the large doors that lead into the assembly room can be vaguely seen, closed now but outlined in warm golden light that leaks from the party.

Jenny: You should probably go back. You'll be missed. I did need a break, and no one seems to want me too badly at the moment.

Tommy: I might want you.

Jenny smiles and gives a soft laugh, turning to gaze through a break in the shivering leaves to the dark garden beyond. A moment later Tommy places a hand on her shoulders. When Jenny doesn't protest, Tommy strokes along her back. Jenny sighs.

Jenny: You never listen to me.

Tommy speaks lightly, continuing to caress her, his claws trailing through her hair.

Tommy: I listen, I just don't care.

Jenny raises a brow and turns to look at him. As she swings her head, she totters. Tommy grins and reaches out with his other hand to steady her. He snorts in amusement.

Tommy: Lightweight.

Jenny frowns as she wavers slightly. Tommy steps up closer to her.

Tommy: Oh come here princess.

Jenny tries to wave him off but Tommy ignores her objections and slips an arm around her waist; he tugs her towards him, further under the dark vines. Jenny sighs again in resignation as he moves behind her.

Jenny: Thank you for all you've done tonight, but you're the king, you should go back to the assembly. I'm fine, truly. I'll come back now too.

Tommy leans his chin on her shoulder and tightens his arms; he shifts close behind her, pushing Jenny forwards slightly until her hips press up against the balustrade.

Tommy: I like it better here.

Jenny rolls her eyes. She starts to try and gently extradite herself from Tommy's grip. Tommy nudges past her thick hair to plant a kiss on her cheek. There's a call from somewhere below.

Voice: Jen?

A heartbeat later, Jenny and Tommy turn to see a lean figure hop nimbly up onto the balcony just beyond the vines. Bucky lands easily a small distance from the partially concealed pair. He still has the jacket of his dress uniform around his hips, but otherwise looks neat and unruffled. His long ears twitch in the direction of the vines.

Jenny's face breaks into a wide smile as she sees him begin to walk towards them. She calls back to Bucky and pushes more forcefully at Tommy's arms around her. When he continues to resist, she makes a deft and slightly violent twist, breaking away from him. Tommy gives a grunt and steps back, rubbing an arm.

As Bucky comes into better view, he can be seen to be frowning. Jenny hurriedly steps up to meet the hare, her stride somewhat halting and unsteady as she moves out from under the shadowed vine. When she's close enough, she grabs Bucky's collar then pushes her mouth onto his in a brief kiss. A moment later she leans back to look him in the face.

Jenny: I thought I wouldn't see you. When did you get let in?

Bucky looks a little rumpled from the attentions, but his frown is gone.

Bucky: I didn't get * _let_ * in as such. Long story. (his smile becomes more genuine) I think I need to stay away more often. I like it when you miss me.

Bucky's glaze flicks to over Jenny's shoulder. He frowns in puzzlement at the hovering Tommy, still lingering under the dark vines.

Bucky: Weren't you scheduled to be meeting with the Terra ambassador?

Tommy gives a disinterested grunt.

Tommy: Probably. Guess I'd better go get on with it.

He turns away. Jenny glances around. She calls out his name but Tommy doesn't react. Jenny looks concerned as her brother slips back into the shadows of the foliage without another word. Jenny turns back to Bucky.

Jenny: I think Tommy was upset.

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

Bucky: About you paying attention to someone that's not him? Jen, he may be your brother, but even on Aldebaran he's going to have to learn to share you.

There's a yell from further down the dark balcony, in the opposite direction to which Tommy left. Both Jenny and Bucky look to see several guards silhouetted against the light that spills from an open door, the gems set in their armor glowing faintly. Bucky gives an unimpressed grunt.

Bucky: That's probably for me. I had to dodge a few guards to get out here. Nice to know the palace security isn't incompetent, just a bit slow.

Jenny glares towards the approaching guards while speaking to Bucky. Her tone is flat with an undercurrent of annoyance.

Jenny: You had to do what?

Bucky: Don't worry, I've gotten used to this sort of treatment on Aldebaran, and I promise it didn't take much effort.


	20. Chapter 20

_I wrote this as a series of scenes to try and get generally caught up with everyone, so it jumps around a fair bit. And I'm writing Mimi, which is fun! She's a good foil for Jenny's proprietary._

 _Also, there's some_ _swearing and adult-ish themes_ _. You have been warned._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Aldebaran Palace —** _ **Past**_

The soft light of very early morning has started to gradually enter the small but plush palace apartment. Clothes and odd pieces of flashy jewelry are haphazardly thrown over the refined furniture and thickly carpeted floor, and there's a general disorderliness that overlays and clashes with the otherwise elegant space. Mimi is flopped carelessly on her stomach. The orange-brown fox's arms and legs are askew amongst the rumpled bedding and her short yellow hair is a mess. Fritz lies on his back close by; the skinny grey rabbit snoring quietly. There's a gentle but instant beeping from a data pad that's shoved under a cushion close to the fox's head. Mimi moves groggily and grumbles in an irritated manner before smacking the data pad onto the floor without looking over. After a few moments she stirs more fully and drags herself across to the rabbit. She shoves gently at his shoulder; Fritz grunts.

Mimi: Are you awake?

Fritz: (groaning) No.

When Fritz doesn't stir anymore Mimi prods a finger sharply into his shoulder.

Mimi: Come on, get up. I want to go again before I have to get the damn troops ready for O'Hare's bloody admiralty inspection.

There's another groan from Fritz. He speaks with his eyes shut.

Fritz: You have a serious problem.

Mimi: Right now I do, it's lack of reciprocation. Come on Chairman, didn't you take an oath to serve the people or something? You can't just drop in then run off again without a proper goodbye.

Fritz throws a long, skinny arm over his eyes.

Fritz: I have a headache.

* * *

Bucky stirs as the grey predawn light enters through tall windows that have their heavy curtains pushed open. The two small moons hang in the pale sky like faint staring eyes. Jenny is curled against Bucky in sleep, her long hair spread wildly over the luxurious bedding and her face pressed into his chest. The hare careful eases back and reaches for a data pad on a bedside table. Jenny groans quietly and her hands slide up to hold his sides. She speaks with closed eyes and her fingers clenched in his fur, tugging at him.

Jenny: What time is it?

Bucky has set down the data pad. He rolls free of her grasp, sitting up on the bed. He rubs his face and replies without turning.

Bucky: Early. You don't need to worry. I know you weren't feeling too good last night. Have a rest.

Bucky starts to stand, but is stopped by Jenny's hand resting loosely on his waist. He turns to look over his shoulder at the white cat. She blinks sleepily up at him with large green eyes.

Jenny: Where are you going?

Bucky: For a run. Then to inspect the UAC troops. Then a breakfast meeting with Fritz. Then it's prep for the pledge ceremony. I can't directly supervise anything since I have to be part of the procession and I don't want things to run behind time; there's a heavy storm forecast for the late afternoon.

Jenny yawns widely and Bucky grins down at her. He speaks teasingly as she lifts a hand to comb back a thick sweep of pink hair.

Bucky: (continuing) With your Majesty's leave, of course.

Jenny only narrows her eyes at him in reply. Bucky turns from her again, standing up off the bed with a stretch then stepping away. He's half way across the room, walking towards a set of tall wardrobes, when Jenny pads past him. She gives his shoulder a playful swipe as she passes.

Jenny: Don't you start, Admiral, or I'll send you back to the guest wing. I'm feeling fine and I could do with a run. I can show you a trail around Palace Square before the rest of this place wakes up and someone notices I'm gone.

Bucky grins after her and speaks under his breath.

Bucky: Aye-aye your Majesty.

* * *

A neatly dressed Fritz sits alone at the ornate desk in the office area of his large palace apartments. The current United Animals Coalition Chairman is scrutinizing an open folder in front of him. The rest of the desk is heaped with a jumble of papers as well as several takeaway coffee mugs that have left their brown imprints among the documents. The mess jars with the grand rooms.

The pale light of early morning seeps in via large glass doors that show a small private garden behind Fritz. In the grey-blue sky, the moons can still be seen as ghostly shapes. There's a stealthy movement in the shadow of a low tree then the dawn sun glints off the sharp curve of silvery metal. Fritz remains with his back to the garden. He turns a page with a preoccupied manner.

* * *

Jenny steps into the bright chamber, wearing her cat suit and a simple robe. A long table stretches through the room's center with many different foods arranged in elegant bowls. Artemisia is sitting with a small plate of food and a data pad in front of her. The sleek Abyssinian glances up at Jenny and smiles in welcome.

Artemisia: Good morning Princess.

Jenny looks a little surprised to see the queen, but recovers quickly, giving a polite nod and reply then taking a seat and reaching for food. After a moment Jenny speaks, seeming slightly worried.

Jenny: Where is Tommy? I usually see him here.

Artemisia looks up calmly from the breakfast she doesn't seem to be eating.

Artemisia: I don't know, your Highness. The king and I do not share apartments. You left the welcome reception early last night, but it was a late finish for some. Perhaps Thomas is still . . . resting.

Jenny frowns, looking uncomfortable.

Jenny: What about the pledge ceremony? There's still lots to organize, and we don't want to run late with the storm that's forecast. Do you think he'll be ready?

Artemisia inclines her head slightly.

Artemisia: It is not my place to question the king on such matters, but I do fear that Thomas is tardy this morning.

Artemisia looks calmly back to her data pad. Jenny gets a determined scowl then mutters almost to herself.

Jenny: Alright.

* * *

The light is the bright gold of full morning as Kadaf shuffles down a tall ceilinged corridor. The lean black duck looks drowsy, his rumpled suit the same as he habitually wears. Kadaf reaches a set of large doors. Fritz's thick-set bodyguards flank the entryway. Kadaf gives them a nod.

Kadaf: How's our fearless leader this morning?

The large wolf with shabby brown fur gives a grunt and a shrug. The bear only glares. Kadaf walks past them and pushes open the doors, stepping into the apartments. The doors swing shut silently behind him.

Inside, Kadaf glances around. The apartments are apparently empty. The large desk is still covered in papers but several sheets have blown onto the floor. The glass doors that led to the balcony and the garden beyond are open, and a stiff breeze gusts into the room. Kadaf's behavior changes instantly, the drowsy manner dropping away like a discarded coat and his movements becoming sharply precise. He covers the distance to the open glass doors in a silent sprint then swings around and out to the garden.

The garden is enclosed in high walls of rendered stone. Low trees and shrubs are attractively arranged around a central lawn of bright grass, and a small pond surrounded by a pleasing composition of stones is visible among some of the greenery. Sunlight baths the scene. To one side of the lawn there's a massive, hunched form in the shadows cast by plants and wall. Silver metal glints in the dappled sun.

Kadaf has vaulted over the balustrade of the balcony. When he hits the ground he's already running towards the figure. There's a blinding sweep of motion and the duck is suddenly slammed down on his back. A huge clawed hand grips his neck and pins him to the soft turf. Kadaf grabs the massive hand with both of his own then twists and violently kicks a metal elbow. The thick arm above him buckles at the blow. Kadaf pushes away from the claws, spinning his body. There's a snarl and a set of fearsome metal jaws snap just shy of the duck's head. Kadaf twists the other way and pivots to regain his feet when long metal claws swipe at him again. A sharp call cuts across the fight.

Fritz: Dallion, stop! No!

There's a pause in the rapid exchange. Kadaf is upright, but hangs off balance with Dallion's huge clawed hand around his trunk. The massive, half-mechanical wolf growls towards the duck, twitching and huffing with what appears to be barely contained rage. Fritz steps around to face the pair. He looks at the cyborg with a serious frown and speaks again, his voice firm and authoritative.

Fritz: Let him go.

Dallion resists for another moment before somewhat grudgingly opening his hand. Kadaf drops onto his feet, poised in an action-ready stance. He quickly glances at his side then grimaces. The faded black material of his suit is shredded and a dark red stain is spreading. The duck puts a hand hard against his wounded side and turns to look at Fritz, still keeping a wary eye on the looming Dallion. The wolf's hackles have dropped; he abruptly shakes his large head with a sharp snort.

Kadaf: * _This_ * is why I buy cheap suits.

Despite what is clearly a large abdominal wound, Kadaf seems only slightly affected. His eyes briefly flick to the wolf.

Kadaf: Things under control here then?

Fritz looks between the pair, his expression showing signs of stress.

Fritz: Yeah. Enough.

A deep, rumbling voice joins the conversation.

Dallion: I . . . I must apologize for my actions. I hope that you are not badly injured.

Both of the others turn to Dallion. The massive cyborg now appears to stand passively, but it's hard to tell with his extensive built-in weaponry. The claws of one had glisten brightly with fresh blood. Dallion continues speaking, his voice stiff and formal.

Dallion: I interpreted your movements as threatening. I–I should have verified your identity. I have been . . . having difficulty . . . focusing.

Kadaf's brow creases as he looks at the wolf. Dallion wears his customary heavy armor, the silver metal concealing the joins between his natural and bionic components, but the usually pristine finish is marred with several deep scratches across his broad chest. The wolf's metallic face is also damaged; a large section of snout has been torn away, exposing bare circuitry, metal tooth roots, and what looks like some natural bone. His long silver hair hangs in lank strands, and the grizzled grey fur of his thick neck is rough and scruffy.

Kadaf grimaces again, relaxing his fighting stance.

Kadaf: Ah . . . I'll heal. The suit's a goner though. (he pauses for a moment to give the wolf another glance up and down) You're not looking so good.

Dallion grunts and turns his head away.

Dallion: It is irrelevant.

Fritz cuts in as the wolf slumps. The politician looks harassed and fretful.

Fritz: I've got to get back to work. Daf, go see the medics if you need to. Dallion, just sit down and stay, can you? I'll come and see you again when I get a chance.

Fritz has turned away distractedly as he speaks. He waves a hand vaguely in the cyborg's direction. For a moment Dallion lifts his head to look at Fritz and his expression becomes threatening — long metal teeth fronting a snarl and glassy mechanical eyes narrowing — then his face twitches and he looks down, his long hair falling over his ruined features. A heartbeat later the wolf turns and pads silently deeper into the garden.

Fritz is now walking towards the apartments, not looking back. Kadaf eases up from his newly tensed fighting stance, watching the retreating wolf warily for another moment before clutching his side again and turning to follow Fritz. He catches up to the rabbit and gives him a sideways look.

Kadaf: Watch him. He's bloody dangerous like this. That wasn't just rough housing you know.

Fritz gives a vague nod, not looking over.

Fritz: At least he's come in.

Kadaf's reply is a non-comital grunt. Fritz continues speaking quietly towards the ground as they gain the stairs to the balcony.

Fritz: Could you put him down if required?

Kadaf sucks in air in a low hiss and swings his head away.

Kadaf: Hells Warner.

Fritz: Yes or no?

There's a pause as they step into the apartments, and then a longer one as Kadaf still doesn't answer or meet Fritz's eyes. Fritz closes the glass doors with a click then turns to look at the duck.

Fritz: Daf?

Kadaf makes a wordless grumble then looks up.

Kadaf: Dunno.

Fritz takes this reply with no apparent emotion, turning to pick up some stray papers from the floor. Kadaf frowns at the rabbit.

Kadaf: Did he share with you what did that damage? Anything able to make that sort of impression on him needs dealing with.

Fritz is still gathering papers as he replies.

Fritz: I would heartily agree with that assessment.

Kadaf looks at him expectantly, but Fritz only dumps his papers onto the messy desk. The rabbit pulls a data pad from under a small pile of documents and taps it on. He sighs.

Fritz: This and . . . some other stuff has put me well behind schedule. I have meetings due to start soon and I've still got the latest funding requests from Genus to deal with before having to play interplanetary goodwill ambassador. If there's nothing else, you're free until the pledge ceremony. Go patch yourself up. And take the cost of a new suit out of expenses.

Kadaf stares at him in disbelief then gives a disgusted snort and turns away.

Kadaf: Fine, be all mysterious about it. But someone's going to be looking for their intestines out of the window before this is over.

Fritz calmly sits at his desk and begins to look at the papers. The duck turns and shuffles out of the room, still with a hand against his side.

* * *

A fully armored Jenny walks quickly along a long corridor. Graceful columns frame tall windows, and the view of a bright sky with the occasional grey cloud is visible. Crystal lights dangle from the corridor's arched celling. Jenny approaches the ornate gilded doors leading to Tommy's apartments. Guards with gem-topped spears stand either side of the entrance. They look uncertain as she steps up to the doors. Jenny smiles warmly at them.

Jenny: I have business with the king.

One guard speaks hesitantly.

Guard: His Majesty requested no one to enter, you Highness.

Jenny replies briskly, still smiling.

Jenny: That doesn't include me.

She steps forwards as the guards look unsure what action to take. A moment later Jenny enters the quarters unchallenged. Inside and through the central living room, the huge royal bedchamber is darkened despite the bright day outside. A hunched form can just be made out in the large bed. Jenny sighs and walks to a window then grabs the heavy curtains.

Jenny: * _Wake up_ * your Majesty.

There's a groan from the bed.

Tommy: * _Fuck off_ * your Highness.

Jenny frowns. She pulls open the curtains, spilling light into the room, then approaches the bed. Tommy scowls up at her. He lies topless on his chest with the covers over his lower half. One well-muscled arm is thrown in concealment over the chest of a small tanned Aldebaran female who giggles nervously. Jenny gives them both a hard look.

Tommy: This is Clara. Clara, meet Princess Jennifer.

Clara giggles some more.

Jenny: Hello Clara. (she turns to her brother) Tommy, the pledge ceremony preparations will start in just under an hour. You need to get ready.

Tommy buries his face into the bed and groans theatrically. Clara looks timidly between them.

Tommy: (muffled) I think I just got to bed an hour ago.

Jenny: Tommy, you know this is important . . .

Tommy: (head still buried in the bed) Yeah, yeah, I know. It's * _always_ * important. (he pauses) An hour's plenty of time.

Jenny: Fifty four minutes.

Tommy makes a rude gesture without looking up and Jenny rolls her eyes. Clara has carefully slipped from the unprotecting Tommy's hold. She clutches a blanket to herself and looks around anxiously. Jenny walks around the bed and scopes up a simple robe that's thrown over a chair then approaches the bed again and holds out the garment.

Jenny: Here Clara. Please try and help him get up. It * _is_ * important. I'll come back in thirty minutes.

Clara looks up at Jenny with wide yellow eyes and takes the offered robe. Her reply is close to a wispier.

Clara: Thank you, your Highness.

Jenny gives a nod then turns away. She's walked through the central living area of the tower and reached the antechamber that leads from the main rooms when a lightly running form catches up to her. Jenny turns in surprise to see Clara pulling her robe straight and looking timidly up at her.

Clara: Tom . . . ah, his Majesty would like to see you, if possible, you Highness.

Jenny replies with a vague nod as the little cat bobs a quick bow then darts past her and out of the rooms. Jenny turns and heads back to the bedroom. Tommy is now out of bed and dressed haphazardly in a rich robe. He attempts to comb his fingers through tousled silver hair and speaks without looking at his sister.

Tommy: So I thought we should probably talk about this.

Jenny watches her brother struggle with his hair.

Jenny: If you would like. I presume your relationship with Clara isn't for general discussion. Who knows?

Tommy shrugs.

Tommy: The guards. The ones I can trust not to gossip. (he looks at her through his disheveled hair) My nosey sister.

Jenny: Artemisia?

Tommy: I haven't * _told_ * her, but she'll know.

Jenny: I think she sent me here on purpose.

Tommy grunts.

Tommy: Yeah, maybe.

Jenny: What about Harrison?

The handsome white cat groans and swings his head away. Jenny watches him in silence before speaking again.

Jenny: He's your son. I think he deserves to be included.

Tommy replies without looking at her.

Tommy: I'll tell him, maybe in a month or so, if . . .

Jenny waits for a few moments before finishing his sentence.

Jenny: If you're still with her?

Tommy only nods, not meeting her eyes. Jenny speaks carefully.

Jenny: Have there been others, before Clara I mean?

Tommy grunts in affirmation then stares up at the ceiling.

Jenny: You can't sleep your way through all the servants.

Tommy answers, but still doesn't look over.

Tommy: If I was female there wouldn't be a problem.

Jenny speaks under her breath.

Jenny: If you were female, a lot of things wouldn't be a problem.

Tommy: (continuing) . . . and I'm not "sleeping my way through all the servants", there's been like two, or three . . . four tops. Probably.

Jenny doesn't make a reply, and Tommy suddenly looks over to her, his manner becoming defensive.

Tommy: Clara's sweet.

Jenny replies calmly.

Jenny: She does seem nice, and I think she cares about you. Who is she?

Tommy settles with a sigh.

Tommy: Just Clara. No important family. No Sisterhood connections. No magic. (he sighs again) No one I'm supposed to be with. She works at the palace. She makes up my room, helped me dress, helped me * _undress_ *. It just happened. My fault.

Tommy pauses then speaks more quietly, his manner becoming pensive.

Tommy: She reminds me of . . . the past.

Jenny's expression is now tainted with concern as she watches her brother. It takes her a few moments to answer.

Jenny: How do you feel about her?

Tommy: I wish I knew. I thought I was only having fun, but it's difficult being so close to someone and * _not_ * feeling something, even if you don't mean to.

Jenny: Have you ever thought perhaps you're building this cage for yourself? Maybe you need . . .

Tommy cuts her off sharply.

Tommy: Jay, it's not that simple. If Artemisia's not queen then Harrison is no more a legitimate heir than however many other offspring I may or may not have out there. That's a can of worms I do * _not_ * intend to open. Besides, Artie's a great queen. She's smart and strong and loyal, and honestly I need her being all stoic beside me. If I want affection too then that's my weakness.

Tommy's goes back to tugging roughly at his hair. Jenny's brows knit.

Jenny: Tommy, are you upset with me?

Tommy stops his attempts at grooming to look back at her questioningly.

Tommy: Huh? Why would you think that?

Jenny: I thought you were, last night, when Bucky showed up. And then you weren't at breakfast . . .

When Tommy only stares back at her, Jenny continues.

Jenny: I can't be around all the time. I belong other places as well.

Tommy's expression becomes quizzical.

Tommy: Oh my stars sis, I know * _that_ *, and I'm not upset with * _you_ *, this is just general ranting that you're witnessing because you're silly enough to listen to me, for which I am gratefully, by the way. You're a good listener.

Jenny smiles as Tommy becomes more his usual flippant self.

Jenny: And you * _are_ * a good brother.

Tommy grins.

Tommy: Thanks! I suppose you're a pretty good sister, even if you wake me up sometimes when it's completely unnecessary. (he looks over his shoulder, out of the window) Hells, it is getting late. I better get ready. And you should put on a dress.

* * *

Mimi steps into the elegant office. The fox gives the sullen looking bodyguards that stand outside a brief glance before the doors shut, leaving them behind in the corridor. Fritz looks up from his desk as she enters. He does a brief double-take then smiles vaguely, his expression somewhat unfocused and distant. Mimi's curves are obvious through her tight flight suit, and the navy-blue material is adorned in many places with bright gold ornamentation that boarders on gaudy. She turns to the room with a huff, putting one hand on a wide hip and gesturing over her shoulder with the thumb of the other.

Mimi: The goons are a bit obvious, aren't they? Daf not enough for you these days?

Fritz shakes his head as if to clear it, his expression becoming more focused. He shrugs.

Fritz: Sometimes obvious is useful.

Mimi strides into the room, her long black boots clip on the marble tiles close to the door then become muffled as she steps onto deep carpets. She gives the room a careful look over, speaking while gazing at the bright and pleasant apartments.

Mimi: Ah, cannon fodder.

Fritz watches her approach. He sighs.

Fritz: I wouldn't have put it like that. Just that I play a part and some things are expected. The Aldebaran contingent to Genus practically insisted that I have additional guards of my own.

Mimi abruptly veers off from her bee line for Fritz's desk, striding instead to a set of closed doors behind some draped curtains. She pushes past the curtains then opens a door and peers through. Fritz keeps watching her. His voice takes on a wry edge.

Fritz: Please, do have a look around if you would like.

Mimi appears from back out of the other room. She pointedly ignores Fritz's noticeable tone of sarcasm.

Mimi: Thanks, I am. I think I'll move in here. This is lots bigger than the place they've stuck me in, you know.

She flicks her hair and turns to Fritz with a grin.

Mimi: That bed's huge.

Fritz replies as Mimi finally comes to the desk, grabbing a chair and seating herself with crossed legs in front of the rabbit.

Fritz: Is it? I don't seem to be spending much time there. No rest for the wicked I suppose.

Fritz glances down to his messy desk. Mimi looks like she's about to reply with further banter when he speaks more formally.

Fritz: We'd better get to work. Thank you for coming, Captain La Fleur. I know everyone's busy. This is mostly just a chance for a general report and update. I'm sorry about all the confusion with the welcome assembly last night. The king is highly apologetic.

Mimi suddenly scowls.

Mimi: Oh yeah, I loved getting all dressed up and then having those snooty witches tell me they didn't want me at their bloody party. I nearly smacked the smirks off the faces of the pack that came to my apartment. Like I even wanted to hang around with a bunch of snobbish, stuck-up, condescending sorceresses who wouldn't know a good time if it grabbed them by the tail. Cats!

Fritz pinches the bridge of his nose.

Fritz: I'm glad you were able to restrain yourself from physical violence, if only for interplanetary relation's sake.

Mimi waves a hand.

Mimi: Oh, I'm all about restraining myself.

Fritz sighs.

Fritz: It was considered by some that you might be more easily accepted by the Aldebaran's, being female, and a warrior.

Mimi gives a snort.

Mimi: Then clearly they've never met me.

Fritz sighs again and looks down at the messy desk.

Fritz: And by 'some' I mean me. I suppose it's not critical that you continue to try and mix with the Aldebaran's. It was never an official part of the mission. I just wanted someone I could trust keeping an eye on a few things, if possible.

Mimi gives him a sharp look.

Mimi: What 'things' are these?

Fritz moves around some papers on the desk, looking lost in thought.

Fritz: Things like the Combat Order, and the Healers too. We're missing a lot of information, and that's dangerous. I can see that * _something_ * is going on, but I can't pin down what. I feel like we're clutching at shadows . . .

Mimi gives him a sharp look.

Mimi: Can I speak plainly?

Fritz answers while still looking at his papers.

Fritz: Isn't that what you were doing?

Mimi snorts then replies in a low tone.

Mimi: Look Fritz, I can see you're worried, but no one on Aldebaran is going to welcome me like a long lost sister.

Fritz: I know, I know. But any information could be useful . . .

Fritz shuffles his papers again. Mimi gives the rabbit's bowed head a more gentle smile and her voice becomes less combative.

Mimi: Hey, I'll do what I can. You know that. Bet I can chat to some of the kitty soldiers. Troops anywhere usually love to gossip.

She leans forward and props an elbow on the desk. Her tone becomes teasing.

Mimi: And I'll even promise not to hit anyone . . . unless they're really asking for it.

Fritz continues to be engrossed by his papers for several moments. When he does look up to answer he seems distracted and his voice is formal.

Fritz: What? Um, yes, thank you Captain. Whatever you can manage would be appreciated.

Fritz's gaze falls to his desk again.

Fritz: Otherwise just continue with standing orders. (he rubs the back of his neck) I don't think there was anything else specifically . . .

Fritz runs a finger down a long list written in curving script. Mimi's soft expression creases into a scowl of annoyance at the lack of attention as Fritz continues to examine the list. She leans her chin on her hand with a slight huff and her unfocused gaze wanders beyond Fritz. She looks momentarily surprised at something then her face suddenly breaks into a devilish smile. She gives the preoccupied rabbit a quick glance then looks away from him again and speaks under her breath with a throaty sigh.

Mimi: Oh * _hello_ * . . . you didn't say 'muscles' was here.

Fritz glances up at Mimi with a perplexed frown, and then curiously turns to follow her gaze over his shoulder. In the walled garden, Dallion's looming presences can be seen. He seems to meditate, kneeling quietly in the shade of a small tree. The wolf's massive armored shoulders scrap up against the tree's lower branches and his long hair drapes his bowed features. Fritz looks back to Mimi with a raised brow.

Fritz: Really?

Mimi turns to Fritz with a flashy grin.

Mimi: Hell yes. Have you seen the size of him? And he's built. I don't care what of.

Fritz clears his throat, looking uncomfortable.

Fritz: Well, ah, don't let me stop you. I'm sure you can look after yourself, and I think he needs to relax.

Mimi snorts.

Mimi: Oh please, I'm not blind you know. It's pointless going after a guy with tunnel vision like that. Maybe I'd get a look-in if I dyed my hair pink, but I like being a blond.

Mimi flicks her short hair happily. Fritz pinches the bridge of his nose again and closes his eyes. Mimi continues to grin at his bowed head then gives his shoulder a playful shove.

Mimi: * _Come on_ *, you must have noticed how the big fella' looks at her. And from what I hear he grabs her every chance he gets. He's got a bit of a thing for her. Quite a big thing I'd say, I'm usually a good judge. And she's got a soft spot for him. That's trouble, right there.

Fritz still frowns with closed eyes.

Fritz: You're imagining things.

Mimi abruptly shrieks with laughter, leaning back in her chair. Fritz frowns some more then looks up at her as she continues to grin and chuckle.

Fritz: There are already enough complications with the Aldebaran royal family as it is.

Fritz looks back to the papers on his desk, still frowning deeply. Mimi rolls her eyes then glances casually at her brightly painted claws.

Mimi: Royalty, what's the big deal?

She looks back at Fritz and her voice becomes huskier.

Mimi: * _I_ * prefer elected officials.

Fritz glances up at the fox and she grins back at him.

Mimi: Speaking plainly, I think * _you_ * need to relax, Chairman.

Fritz watches her for another moment then sighs and looks back to his desk.

Fritz: Right now I have to get back to work, Mimi.

* * *

The attractive, airy rooms are arranged as an office and laboratory. The elegant furniture is minimalistic, and the large work areas and walls hold glowing technology that is itself decorative.

Ines is standing near a long bench. The tall pale Aldebaran is speaking with another cat, this one short and plump and pretty, with black and white coloring. Rada gives the older Aldebaran a deferential bow then turns and scurries from the room. Ines takes a moment to briefly look over a display, her green gems glow faintly. It's another minute or so before Willy enters the rooms. Ines looks up as the slightly scruffy human hovers in the doorway.

Ines: Please come in.

Willy: Ah, thanks.

Willy glances around, looking somewhat awkward and uncomfortable as he approaches the calmly watching Ines.

Ines: You requested to speak with me?

Willy: Yeah. Thank you for seeing me.

Ines smiles slightly and gives a small nod.

Ines: And what may I help you with? I have been told you seek expertise.

Willy pauses for a moment, frowning. He seems to search for words.

Willy: I guess so. I wanted to ask if there was anything, um . . . special that you knew about . . . twins. Aldebaran's I mean.

Ines raises an arched brow.

Ines: You might say that there is * _something_ * special about everyone. You will need to be more specific. I presume we are referring to King Thomas and his sister?

Willy nods, frowning a little uncertainly.

Willy: A while ago, I was watching them, and their powers seemed to sort of merge, but I don't really know what I saw . . .

Ines fixes him with a shrewd look.

Ines: You observed this? Yourself? Firsthand? Please describe what you saw.

Willy: Yeah. (he pauses, gazing upwards with unfocused eyes) It . . . it was like they were one person, or, I dunno, like they were feeling and * _doing_ * the same thing, but they didn't know it. Or maybe they did . . .

He gives Ines a hopeless shrug. She watches him for a moment longer then turns and quickly steps over to an interface. She presses her long fingers to the simple default screen, the interface springs to life. Ines' hands move in rapid, deft motions as complex, touch-responsive controls flash under her fingers. She's done in a few heartbeats, flicking an image up from a lower screen to a larger display. Willy watches with an almost rapt expression; as fascinated by the easy demonstration of technical skill as much as the information that's now in front of him. Ines looks carefully at the twisting image she has brought up before making another precise motion, sending the picture to the center of the room as a hovering three-dimensional hologram. She steps towards the hologram, standing behind the partially transparent image as Willy gazes upwards.

Ines: It's a rare ability, but some Artificers can align their powers.

She looks upwards, joining Willy in his examination of a pair of glowing trails of light that twist and turn around each other in an interweaving twin spiral.

Ines: (continuing) It takes complementary skill. (her eyes flick to the human) Was this what you saw?

Willy is still studying the image.

Willy: I think so. I mean I * _have_ * seen it before . . . I found a book . . . And it looks like Jenny and Tommy from the garden.

Ines moves her hand and the image morphs into a book with a yin-yang-like picture on the front cover. She makes another gesture and text beings to scroll.

Ines: This book?

Willy nods in answer, watching the moving text. The occasional diagram flicks past.

Ines: This text is from the restricted archives.

Willy finally looks away from the hologram and back to the cat. He gives a slightly sheepish, half-apologetic shrug.

Willy: All the good stuff seems to be, so I got myself access to those a while ago. I could give you some tips on better passcode security if you like.

Ines' tone takes on a slightly wry edge. She doesn't seem overly concerned about the security breech.

Ines: Perhaps we should, ah . . . accept your help. In some ways, you are a very perceptive human. Such traits are useful. (she turns back to the hologram, which shows the entwined coils again) Power alignment is not restricted to twins, it is more associated with a close relationship, although there is clear correlation with family members.

Willy: Yeah, I read that. In the book. The one you wrote.

Ines continues to smile up at the image for another moment then waves her hand; the hologram dissolves. She turns to Willy.

Ines: I wrote that manuscript several years ago, but very little has changed since then. Except, that is, for what you have just told me.

Willy: So you think that's what I saw?

Ines: I cannot be certain. I would ask you to please give me a detailed written description, and I will seek to verify your observation. This may be a highly serendipitous discovery. We have been attempting to incorporate alignment powers into the royal line for some time.

Willy frowns, and Ines correctly interprets his look of distaste.

Ines: You do not approve. Other races trust to luck, but we direct our own development. Is that really so abhorrent?

Willy: You kept all the Aldebaran guys as slaves. Yeah, that's pretty abhorrent alright.

Ines still appears calm and relaxed, and even slightly amused.

Ines: That is not the same thing. Aldebaran must change and evolve. I am in favor of male emancipation. We require the entire race to be strong. (she waves her hand in a dismissive gesture) This talk of males being unreliable because of testosterone surges and the like is pure folly. We are all subject to our physiology. If a male is the best for that office, then a male should be our leader.

Willy's expression now looks somewhat wry.

Willy: Yeah, I'm glad to hear that physiology's not an issue, speaking as a male.

Ines smiles back at him.

Ines: Quite. And now I'm afraid we will have to end this discussion for the time being, as I believe we both have roles in the approaching ceremony, and some preparation is required.

Willy looks uncomfortable again.

Willy: Oh yeah. I think I just have to walk in a procession or something. Um . . . will there be lots of people there?

Ines nods.

Ines: Yes, Palace Square is where you do things if you want them to be seen. The last royal wedding drew thousands.

Willy fidgets nervously then speaks with a slight sigh.

Willy: I wish they could just sign the thing without all of this.

Ines: A pledge of friendship between Aldebaran and the United Animals Coalition is an important occasion.

When Willy remains staring nervously at the floor, Ines continues more gently.

Ines: A good leader understands the need for some symbolism and theatrics. Of course, such a simple thing could be done quickly and quietly behind closed doors, but that is not the point. Do not worry yourself unduly Mr Dewitt, all you have to do is be there, it is up to others to plan and act.

Willy looks up and gives her a still slightly nervous smile.

Willy: Um, thanks.


End file.
